Inu Family
by Misao CuteGirl
Summary: My third sequel in my Mikami series. Another repost! But not complete. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** SEQUEL! To understand this, you'll have to read 'Mikami', 'Missing Love' and 'BIRTH-day' (the last two chapters of BIRTH-day are important!). Expect bad grammar (I just won't learn!), but this chapter will be edited soon… just have in mind that I'm being a little impatient with my editor, so, blame **me** this time; also expect swearing characters :_eyes Inu-Yasha, who 'Feh's'_: and a little OOC. Have in mind that in this fic, Inu-Yasha and Kagome are dating, and Kikyou **is** dead (well, she kinda dies in the manga… Oops! Forget I said that!)

I can claim Mikami, Aoshi, Sasami and every other character you don't recognize (like Shi). The rest belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**"Inu Family."**

**Prologue: **

**"A 'daughter's' problem."**

_"A place one can see yet cannot be seen._

_A place its own guardian can never look upon."_

_(Inu-Yasha, a feudal fairy tale, Vol. 2)_

How I hate inu youkai. Especially the clan that rules the western lands. And **DAMN I HATE** that Inu-Yasha and his brother, the lord of the west, no less. Stinky dogs!

The left black pearl. Hmm. The former lord of the western lands hid his grave in an odd place, in his youngest son's left eye. The tomb contained that cursed katana, Tetsusaiga. I know that story, and I also know what happened when Tetsusaiga was found. I was there; I watch the fight and none saw me.

Well, none knew that this Naraku existed…

The left black pearl is being kept at that old hag's house, Kaede's, Kikyou's imouto. Maybe I could use that knick-knack for my own purposes. :_grins_: Those bones… Lord Inutaisho was known to be such a mighty and fearsome warrior, those bones… must hold some of his power. I could use those bones and create a new offspring… a mighty one: that offspring will reduce to shreds Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru and the whole west clan!... :_plotting eyes_: Kanna can retrieve the pearl, since none can sense her and maybe I could use Kagura to bore him for me (I want that offspring to be different and mighty: I can't do the whole thing by myself alone!), and…

Oh. :_sighs_: I forgot.

Kagura is on a major **PMS** or something. What the hell is wrong with that filthy bitch!. Maybe I should ask her. Not that I care :_shudders_:. **At All!**

A good offspring is supposed to bring joy. A good offspring is supposed to be useful to its parent; a good, GOOD offspring is a smart one that doesn't need to be told to do the things you need.

Kagura didn't read the manual, I think.

That little piece of shit is my **BIGGEST** mistake ever, even _biggest_ than the Kaze Ana curse! (I didn't know that that old Houshi-Jiji was so vindictive! And well :_ahem_: productive). Hell helps me! I shouldn't have created Kagura: that wench is too free spirited for my tastes. And treacherous: she hates me! My own daughter hates me. :_grin_: Just like Onigumo hated father. Weak humans! All humans are only a big piece of slime! Weakling and losers! Bastards!

Why Kagura can't be like her Aneue, Kanna? My elder daughter is the perfect offspring: she does whatever I say, and doesn't complain, she pleases me whenever and wherever I want. Never talks or tries to run away, nor hide things from me, like Kagura does… Maybe I should create another 'Kanna' with Kagura's complexion. I shouldn't have give Kanna a childish form. Stupid me. :_sigh_:. What's done can't be undone… but maybe I still can do something about it.

Later, I think Kagura is around. She's there, at that stupid favorite corner of hers, and keeps crying. With a lot of dirty napkins around her… why did she use the napkins, damn it!…

She's bawling like a dying pig and I don't know why! Oh, Crap! That sound is unbearable!

Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't fell on my head and my body is adjusted perfectly to its new shape. I'm not worried about Kagura, hell helps me otherwise; I'm worried about her productivity and for my own sake. Kagura is after all one of my minions and she's not working like she should.

They say that when people feel sick, or when they had a stupid weak emotion in control of their minds, (In Kagura's case: who cares?) Hmm… mind control sounds interesting; :_shakes head_: their work and the way they work are affected. In Kagura's case that happens any other day, but since she returned from the western lands a few months ago, Kagura's errands turns out to be _disastrous_. And she hardly does anything right when she is ok:_snicker_:. **Bitch**!.

Worst, Kagura's bidding are… disastrous each time. That can be! I'll be affected by her lack of touch and measly behavior. Something is interfering with her concentration and _that_ _something_ is inside her head. I must put an end to this and if that means that I have to sit down and hear her bawling her lungs for whatever stupid and pointless reason, so be it.

The things I do to success!

The odds are against me! This is a so Human-like task! This Naraku feels :_shudders_: highly disgusted with the idea… this must to work or I'll kill Kagura for good. That'll be a pity, she has her moments once in a while.

"Kagura! Snap out of it at once!." I command.

":_sniffle_: Get out of here, you big bastard!."

"Argh, I'll not! Why are you crying?."

Curses:_delirium-tremens-like effect_: **Curse Her**! This is disgusting beyond reason!.

"Mind your business!."

"It's my business: you'll not get anything done right if you keep crying and that's unacceptable. I'll not fail because of your stupidity."

":_sniffles_: Imagine that :_sob, sob_!"

"What is it?."

"You care? Get out of my sight:_sniffle_: I don't need your worthless pity!"

A desperate situation needs desperate measures! Let see, where did I, Naraku, put that thing?... :_pulls a heart out of his pocket_: Here it is. :_squeeze_:

":_chokes_: Hm… **_ARGH_**!... I-I-I'll n-not s-say a-a w-word!." She pants. A squeeze over here. ":_CHOKES_: **_ARGH! STOP IT_**!... :_CHOKES_:." Another one over here. ":_breathless_: N-o… p-please… ack… :_gags_:." That should do it.

"Tell me :_squeeze_:."

"**ARGH**… ack… OK… I-I'll. :_pant, pant_: He got married last winter."

…

:_raise eyebrow_: What?

"What?."

":_Teary eyes_: That He Got Married Last Winter! Keep Rubbing It In My Nose, You Big Bastard! **ARE YOU HAPPY NOW**?."

Oh. Kagura is heartbroken. She has been crying and working badly as hell because someone got married:_twitch_: What have I done:_stares at the sky_: I should never have created Kagura in the first place!... I could have used that TO **BLACKMAIL** HER!.

"Say again?."

":_sniffles_: the… the… the… lo-o-ord :_hics, hics, hics_: of-thewesternlaaaands:_sob, sob_: he got marriedwitha-a-a-filthy-human**BITCH**:_burst into tears_: Last Winter:_sniffles_:."

Did she said that some lord of the western…:_eyes wide open_: The lord of the Western Land Got Married:_mouth wide open_: How come I didn't know that?. Wait a minute, Kagura had a crush on… did she said the lord of the **western** **lands**?... **THE** lord of the **WEST**?... And she had a crush on him All this time? ON _HIM_?... I could have used that!...

:_blinks_: He got married! When? How come this Naraku never knows all the _juicy_ _gossips_ **ON TIME**, huh?... He Got Married? **HELL**! With WHO?.

":_sniffles_: And-And he has-aCUB-ALREADY:_burst into tears_:."

:_eyes and mouth wide open_: I can't believe. This is totally rich!. Damn I should have had paid more attention on Sesshomaru during the last year; but _NOOO_, instead, I wasted my time looking at his weird black pearl… and he has a CUB! _ALREADY_!... He Married a Human... _Wow_.

I can use that! I can use that cub… My mind is working… I can take advantage of Kagura's rage… I can make Sesshomaru's life miserable as a bonus to my brilliant plan…

"Kagura?"

Maybe if…

"**WHAT**?."

"I want you to do something for me."

"Forget It, You Asshole! I'm **not** in the mood."

"Kill that human and bring me Sesshomaru's pups… the little girl and the :_ahem_: cub, and please…"

**WIND**

What the…? Where is Kagura?... She's ready already:_blinks_: Wow. That was fast. Jealousy is a good motivator.

"My pleasure! Anything else?."

Well… why not?. After all, kidnapping children and use them as hostages or good bait for good traps is always a good solution, a nice way to do the dirty job and an excellent way to torture people. Why not? If Kagura can kidnap two, she can kidnap three.

"Kidnap that loud kitsune cub from Inu-Yasha's too. You'll bring me the children alive, got it?." She grins and flies away. She didn't complain about the mission.

That's scary…

I don't like it; it feels like a bad omen. Maybe if I send my new pet, Shi, the tiger-bear, and the saimyoushou to help her… or else she'll screw it everything _again_. :_eyes one saimyoushou_:

"You know what to do. Take Shi with you."

Shi is my new pet, you know?

That insect flies away. They'll help Kagura… :_thinks_: She'll try to kill that human that married Sesshomaru (if she gets close enough to her, which I doubt) and will kidnap the brats, same thing when she goes to… Hey! While she is at Inu-Yasha no mori, maybe she could steal that black pearl and…

Maybe not. I forgot that I was going to send Kanna after that little trinket. Besides, if this Naraku sends Kagura to do that bidding, she'll definitely screw everything.

"Kanna."

"Hai?."

"Follow your imouto, but I don't want her to notice you. Bring me the black pearl."

"Hai."

She left in silence. :_grins_: things are going to get interesting.

Let's plan an Inu family reunion!.

**To be continue.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** I told you, OOC character U! Review, I need reviews!

**Imouto**: Little sister.

**Aneue**: Big Sister.

**Inu-Yasha-no-Mori**: Inu-Yasha's Forest.


	2. Episode 1

**A/N:** Just the same as always: bad grammar :_puppy eyes_: (English isn't my mother language and I'm a lazy ass… not a good excuse, but, whatever.) but this chapter will soon be revised… blame me for being impatient with my editor ; (Hey, now hat I think about it… I'm waiting for about a month…) swearing characters and little OOC. Have in mind that in this fic, Inu-Yasha and Kagome are dating, and Kikyou is dead, rotting in hell, where she belongs… I don't think is healthy to be so harsh at the poor zombie. Let me think for a second: Nah! No big deal.

(TT) I'm still waiting!

I can claim Mikami, Aoshi, Sasami and every other character you don't recognize. The rest belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**Chapter 1: **

**An almost typical morning: Castle under attack!**

_wake up. _

…

Funny. The last time I felt this… Mikami-san was in danger. :_closes eyes_: The funny thing that is impossible that she's in danger, she's by my side. She's by my side, right:_open eyes_: Yes, my wife is here, sleeping peacefully.

Maybe Aoshi… :_hears_: Nope, he's sleeping like a rock. :_sniffs_: He's clean and he smells healthy.

This Sesshomaru will resume my sleep :_hugs Mikami_: I have a ton of paperwork to do tomorrow.

…

This is great. Now I can't sleep. :_sits up_: This Sesshomaru isn't happy, this Sesshomaru was comfortable :_grumbles_: Hmpf… two more hours until dawn.

Grrr… I have a bad feeling about today.

In a few more moments, it'll be dawn.

Take a deep breath, Sasami, this will be like always! Remember, these guys **ENJOY** making me nervous… They'll not try to eat me, or my lord and lady will be pissed as hell, and they'll not try to take my food away, eat _me_ or take my head off to play with it. It's been almost 4 months since I arrived and none of those things are going to happen:_press ear against the door_: Get That Through Your Thick Skull!

:_press ear against door_: You hear that? They are talking happily about their next hunt or those havocs they like to cause in the village. Take a deep breath and open this door.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" I say. Silence. How I HATE that goofy stare. Looks like these men had never seen a woman before…

"Ohayo, Sasami-chan!."

"You made my day!"

"SEIZE the DAY!"

"Have a seat… beside me!"

"Isn't she a beauty?"

"Hey, Kasumi-baba! One of your Cookies ran away from ya!"

"Now my day is perfect!"

"Here! We save you some food!"

"You look beautiful today!"

"How is the best and prettiest maid of the West Lord's castle?" :_twitch_: I'm the only maid IN THE ENTIRE castle! My lord was certain when he told me that!.

I smile: these people are the servants of the castle, name a type of servant and at least one of them would stand up, and you can also find a mini army here… and I happen to be the only female maid in 'juicy' age, like one of the soldiers said the other day. Of course, there is Kasumi-baba, the cook, but… she must be a **MILENIUM** old.

And before you ask, for these guys, speaking inside the castle halls and chambers isn't allowed. And before you ask again, all of them are youkais and tolerate hanyous and humans, or so they say: from what I've heard, my lord's departed father make sure of that when he got married with his second wife, and my lord stressed that point even more, when he brought chibi-hime-sama and my lady to live here… and yes, I'm the first hanyou servant in the castle. I get near Kasumi-baba to get my breakfast. Eeep! What the…! Before I could notice, I'm surrounded by this bunch of :_sniffs_:… smelly guards!

"Good morning, Sasami-chan:_gropes_: Sleepy?." Asks one of them.

"**EEEEP**!" Hey! This isn't funny:_growl_: I hate when this happens: Just who the hell groped me?. "Stop It!." I threat.

"Here, I saved your breakfast! Have a seat besides me!" Says the lecher who just groped me.

"Hey! She sat besides you yesterday!." Says other guy… :__: hugging me.

"Personal Space! You're in, GET OUT:_growl_: Let me go or I'll tell Lord Sesshomaru!." I threat.

"Leave her alone: she'll sit beside ME!." Says yet another, yanking me by my arm!.

"No! You Better Let Her Go! She'll take a seat besides **me **this time!."

I give up! I release my arm and walk away. I want to get my breakfast from Kasumi-baba, but someone grabs me. Geez! I must tell lord Sesshomaru about this soon! I watch them fighting over the pleasure of sitting besides me, while I look longingly at the stove. To be honest, I feel flatter about the fight. It means that I'm not _that_ ugly. Grrrr! Men!

"Enough!." I kinda know that voice…

This girl is unbelievable. Too loud, childish and clumsy to be a servant, AND the personal maid of the house lady… not that she deserves the best, she's only a human, but still: this situation isn't the proper one for the personal maid of the lady: just look at her, _flirting_ with those guards!

"Enough!." Everybody shuts up. The hanyou stares at me in sorry and I glare at her. "In a few hours, the masters will be up. Hurry with your breakfast and get ready for work. You know your duties, scoundrel: I don't have to remind you every single time we see." Hmpf, the lass smiles at me in sorry, and the guard behind her is moving his hand to grope her… now she's pale… the guard is pale… everybody is pale.

…

Everybody stares at me paling… and bow in terror.

"This Sesshomaru won't allow any groping in the castle to any of the female staff. I made myself clear?"

**AAAAARRRRGGGHHH**! Lord Sesshomaru Is UP:_bows frantically_:

"Ohayo, Sesshomaru-sama, it's so good to see you this early! May O ask WHY your grace has come into…"

"Shut you mouth, Jaken, This Sesshomaru feels like killing something right now. :_stares at Sasami and Jaken_: Eat fast. Guards, to the barracks, now."

My lord walks away, and the soldiers follow him at once. I glare at Sasami and fetch my breakfast from Kasumi-baba. Better eat quick, my lord should be needing me soon. What a way to start the day, my lord is up, his pup will be crying soon, Mikami-sama will be up because of that and of course, Rin will be making all sort of scandals before noon and this worthless hanyou will be running after her, crying and begging all the way :_sighs_:

Such is my life. I swallow the last piece of y breakfast.

"Brat?."

"I'm malmosht dune!" Rude hanyou-lass!

"Hmpf." No comments.

":_gulp_: Sorry, Jaken-sama. See? I finish!"

"Good for you! Now, get your sorry lazy ass to work, **NOW**!"

Can you believe that this happens almost every day?

**_Three hours later_**

**gurgles**

…

I must to admit that Sesshomaru's idea of hiring a nanny was a golden idea. Sasami is refreshing, good girl, too nervous sometimes, but funny to listen. Besides, Aoshi seems to like her… he must, after all, Sasami-chan is the one who usually ends up changing his clothes and cleaning his messes… since I can't see, Sesshomaru refuses to do such thing (:__: because is a woman job, not a lord's. Hmpf, big deal!), Rin-chan is little, careless, and has too much energy and Jaken… well, being Jaken, he tends to disappears when _that_ happens.

Pathetic excuses for Sesshomaru and Jaken: I'm blind, but at least I tried.

**baby sounds.**

"Here you go, little fellow: all clean again!" I hear Sasami. "Now, you're going with your mommy!" States Sasami. I reach my arms, looking for my baby-pup Aoshi.

That's what I was expecting! I can't help but feel happy when it comes to pick up my baby-pup… this mischief little guy! The only thing he knows is to cause troubles and drive me crazy:_settles Aoshi in arms_: Who is the cutest, loudest, noisier baby-pup in the entire world? Still sleepy? You want to take your nap? This earlier?… Isn't he beautiful?

"Thank you very much, Sasami-chan!" I caress my Aoshi with my fingers: his skin is so soft! "How's the cutest and handsome baby-pup of the world?" Don't look at me like that: maybe I'm blind, but I can notice that Aoshi is going to be quite handsome… Besides, I'm his mother and people keeps telling me that Aoshi is handsome already! (Or maybe they say that because of Sesshomaru-san) "Is he clean?"

"Like a brand new toy, my lady-I-mean, m-m-m-Mikami-san." Sasami says and corrects herself quickly. I hate when she calls me 'my lady' and she knows it!

"How was your breakfast?" I ask her to lighten her mood and to change the subject. She always turns all nervous when she made "_mistakes_" like this one.

"Like always, just the usual groping and… **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

"**SASAMI-CHAN**!" That hysteric yell can only mean that Rin-chan finished her breakfast and that she's ready to play. "Rin is **READY** to play! **HI MIKAMI-NEECHAN**! Did you sleep well?"

"Please, chibi-hime-sama! Don't _jump_ on me like that:_pant_: I'm **_highly_** strung person!" That's true!

"Ohayo, Rin-chan! So? You're ready to play."

"**HAI**! Sesshomaru-sama is going to teach me how to fight today! It'll be my first lesson! I'm So HAPPY about it!." That's Evident. Now Sesshomaru must assume the consequences OF THAT! I bet that he doesn't even remember about that promise! Rin-chan sits besides me. "Ohayo, Otouto-chan! Look! I brought you these lilies! I couldn't found the ones that match with your eyes, but I brought you these anyways."

Aww! She is so **_SWEET_**! I feel Aoshi giggling and moving his little limbs!

"You're a sweet pie, Rin-chan!"

"Sasami-chan? Can we play today? Please! Pretty please! Jaken's lessons are boring and he's Mean At Me!"

"Of course we can play (But I don't know about you skipping your lessons) but first, we must to change that dirty kimono of yours: Look At You! You don't look like the chibi-hime-sama you are!"

":_giggles_: I'm sorry, I went to the garden to take the lilies and I played a little."

":_stands up_: Let's go!. I'll be back in a minute, m-my-Mikami-san." She says and I assume that she follows Rin-chan. I smile. They both leaves and I stay alone with my baby-pup… what's this?

"Hungry already, Aoshi-kun?."

":_baby sounds_: bu, bu." I touch his handsome face tenderly.

"You're hungry. Wait a little."

This Sesshomaru will never get tired of this sight. Mikami-san is feeding our pup and they both look so peaceful like that. An addicting scene, which always made me smile widely! If only Mikami could see:_shook head_: Not now… :_scowls_: I must warn them!

"Sesshomaru, I know you there! Get that tail of yours over here and sit down!."

"You rude woman!"

"HA! This is **RICH**! You're the one who **WOKE** me UP WAY TOO EARLY and YOU call ME rude?" She snickers. I walk and sit besides her. :_deep breath_: They smell so nice!

"You complain too much." She ignores me. "Have you noticed?"

"Notice what?"

"I woke up this morning with a bad feeling…"

"…"

"Have you noticed?"

"… Well, this Mikami have notice something… A sudden change in the wind, but just barely… Why? You sound worry…"

"This Sesshomaru feels worry."

"Because?"

"Got a bad hunch, that's all."

"Bah! It's probably nothing." She says as she decides that Aoshi has eating enough. She covers herself, cradling our pup tenderly at the same time (don't ask me how, it's beyond me). Aoshi isn't pleased: he didn't finish his meal I think. Mikami only does that when she's aware that something is going to happen. "You got me worried, you freak!"

":_sweat drop_: Feh. Getting worry is your choice, not mine." This Sesshomaru turns his attention to Aoshi. He's staring at me with those big deep-blue eyes of his. I let him grab one of my fingers. "Your mother is a paranoid one, pup, you know that?."

"Hey!"

**CRASH! BAM! CRASH!**

:**_deep GROWL_**: I jump to my feet, and get ready to battle in a matter of seconds! Mikami stands too and gets behind my back and hugs our pup protectively (and my tail too!). What the hell is going on! I hate to be right in situations like this one. **GRRRRR**!

"Stay with me, Mikami-san."

I Grab my wife's arms and took her out of the room. WHO dares TO attack the Lair of the Western Lords! **MY DEN! GRRRRR!** The guards? They aren't allowed here, unless…

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! The castle is under attack!" Jaken. :_sweatdrop_: How accurate.

"No kidding!"

"Oh My!" Asks Mikami as she grabs my sleeve in worry. "Where is Rin-chan and Sasami?"

"Who is it, Jaken? Answer me at once!"

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" Rin? That's my Rin! Rin Is yelling! This Sesshomaru glares at Jaken and halts one of the guards.

"That Kagura woman…" Jaken says in fear. Just what I need it.

"You, take your lady to the safe den and protect her and the pup with your life, If You fail, I'll skin you alive! Understand?" I threaten.

"Hai! This unworthy one will protect your wife with his life!" You Better! The soldier, a brown lesser inu youkai, bows and grabs Mikami's arm. "My lady, this way!"

"What the…? Sesshomaru-san what are you…?"

"Follow Him And Don't Argue…!"

**CRASH! CRASH! BAM, BAM!**

Too Late.

"**BUAAAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAAAAAAAAAA**!."

I cover Mikami with my body as part of the ceiling blows up. Aoshi cries out loud and even if I heard and smell Mikami's fear, she also sounds and smell anger.

:_cough, cough_: The dust settles a little. :_sniff, sniff_: Definitely is that worthless Kagura! What in seven hells that bitch wants here? Rin! She has MY Rin in her filthy hands! **GRRRRRRRR**! And Where In The World Is Salami:_sniff, sniff_: I smell blood here, Salami's I think. This Sesshomaru glares daggers at Kagura her and unsheathes Toukijin, as I get ready to beat the living daylights out of her! THE **NERVE** to come here to **ATTACK** US!

"Long Time, No See, Sesshomaru-sama!" She says and glares at Mikami's direction. "I See you had gotten married. **FUUJIN NO MAI**!"

**Oh Hell! GRRRRR!**.

**To be continue.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS: **:_bows_: Did I spell Kagura's attack correctly? Let me know, because I'm not sure!


	3. Episode 2

**A/N:** Yadda, yadda, yadda. The usual: bad grammar in the **A/N**, in the **PS** and in the **disclaimer** (English isn't my mother language), swearing and OOC characters… and in this crazy universe that I'm creating, Inu-Yasha and Kagome **_ARE_** **_DATING_**! Thanks for all of your nice reviews!…

**This chapter was edited by Chibi Pillow (aka, Naatz)! THANKS!**

I only own Mikami, Aoshi and Sasami, you know the disclaimer for the rest, yadda, yadda, yadda.

**Episode 2: **

**Kidnapping the children!.**

That's the bitch! That's the bitch? Even Kanna has more curves than her! She's ugly; I can't believe Sesshomaru-sama could choose such a _skinny_ girl! It's depressing!… how come she's _so_ _skinny_ after having a baby? A Baby For Crying Out Loud!

**_Rin bites her hand_**

"Let Me **GO**! Rin don't wants to play with YOU! Let RIN **GO at once**:**_sob_**: **Sesshomaru**-**Samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**!"

":_whacks Rin_: **SHUT UP**!."

Damn this child! How dare she to **BITE** my beautiful hand! This won't… :_chokes_: Wha…? Can't breath… ack!… My neck! Sesshomaru… he's hanging me:_chokes_: How come…?

"You're so dead."

**KICK**

I kick him! And He let me go after that kick… I drop the girl and attack him. How dare he? He chose a human female to rut with instead of a stunning demoness like **me**? Let see if a…

**PUNCH, THUD**

"Even Inu-Yasha knows how to block that; what a worthless fighter!"

DAMN IT! That Hurts! GRRR. No one does this to me. **No One**! (well, maybe Naraku) :_punches Sesshomaru in the gut… in vain_: I won't loose! I'm loosing here… I have to take these despicable children to… I'm out of focus! I need to… :_blink, blink_: where is the filly:_looks for Rin_: She's there, running at that **BITCH**! Oh hell! I'll get them before that!

**SLAM**!

"Not so fast." DAMN IT! I never suspect that Sesshomaru was this fast! He grabs me by my neck… again. "What does Naraku want this time?"

":_struggles_: To make your life miserable! **I'm** going to help him!."

":_raises eyebrow_: …"

**CRASH, CRASH, BAM!**

**GROOWL!**

What the…? Sesshomaru had let me go and attacks Shi with Toukijin! Wait a little minute? Shi! Shi? That's Shi! Grrrr. Naraku can't trust me, huh? Why send his new pet then? Damn It… No… I could use the distraction, since Shi has Sesshomaru and that bunch of guards after his neck. Fools.

The pups, Where are they? I have work to do! Where are they:_looks frantically_: Where… :_keeps looking_: are they?. There:_runs_: They won't run away!.

The big, BIG, beast that suddenly appeared, a mixture between bear and tiger, was a tough rival. Sesshomaru and the few guards who dared to follow the beast and enter into the presence of their lord without permission, were having a lot of problems to control him; the beast was rabid, almost berserk and it just wouldn't die!

In the meantime, the forgotten inu guard, Mikami and the children had hurriedly left the place without being noticed. Or so they thought at least. Kagura was so determined to accomplish her mission that she was not going to give up easily, so she gave them a chase.

And caught them in a dead end.

I halt the guard. I know where this hall is heading (only if I, Mikami, counted the turns we did correctly!) and I don't like its destination. I can hear this strange wind against our necks and it can't be good. My Aoshi is crying :_soothes baby_: He's so scared! He isn't supposed to be afraid!... Argh! Just Wait till I get my hands on a heavy rock and then I'll **smack** the one who is causing this mess _so badly_ for **_scaring_** my **poor**, **defenseless** baby-pup! The **_NERVE_**:_hugs baby_: Don't worry, my love, mommy is with you…

**SWOOOSSHH**

What the…?

"Move aside, milady!"

"**BUUUUUUAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAA**!"

"Mikami-neechan!"

"**GET** OUT OF MY WAY, **YOU** **MUTT**!." That voice! It's that woman:_hugs Aoshi_: What does she want?

**WHACK, SMACK, THUD**

They're fighting! This Mikami can hear the fight! We have to move, this place isn't safe, AND IT'S A DEAD END! Damn it! I must to… Rin-chan? She grabs my kimono.

"Take! It's a log!." Good girl. Rin is a smart good girl… I grab her hand tightly.

"Let's get out of here, Rin-chan!" Geez, the fight sounds tough!. "Rin, we'll run; if anything happens, take Aoshi with you and hide like Sesshomaru-san taught you, Okay?." I run… Geez, I'm trusting on Rin's eyes here! I don't know to where we're going… and I'm still afraid of running.

"Not so fast you little bitch!" I retreat and grab the log that Rin-chan is carrying. I handed her my poor baby-pup somehow, don't ask me how, I just did!

"Rin-chan! Get out of here!" I shout at her.

"Hai!"

"In Your Dreams!" The woman says viciously and I swing the log at her direction. Feh! This will teach her a lesson about scaring baby-pups like mine!

**THUD**

"YOU **_WHORE_**!"

I Hit her! Geez, that language! I care about you too, YOU **_SLUT_**!

**SLAM**

ARGH… Damn…

… It hurts…

…

That's what you deserve, you weak, filthy human! That's how I wanted to see You:_feels neck_: Argh. This is going to leave a mark!... Now, DIE!

**SLAM, WHACK, THUD**

Ack!… Sesshomaru? Why me? The guy is supposed to be **DEAD** by now… I forgot to feed Shi this morning, he's supposed to be hungry! Sesshomaru is supposed to be Shi's food by now!. :_tries to dodge_: Argh, this dog seems mad! His Eyes Are Deep Red! Ack… He hangs me… he's going to kill me… I… can't… :_pant, pant_:… breathe…

**CRASH, CRASH, SMASH, BAM! GROWLS!**

Shi! (another one that it just won't die!) Just in time! Damn! Must take this chance: Sesshomaru is now fighting Shi. :_eyes Mikami's limp form_: This isn't over yet, we'll meet again… :_raises head_: the children, where're they?

"Kagura. Let's go." Kanna! What is she doing here? Hmpf, Whatever!

**SLAM, WHACK, THUD, CRASH, AND CRASH!**

"Not yet! I need to find the… children." Kanna looks behind her… the filly is unconscious and the baby is staring at us in utter panic, teary eyes to boost, from that corner. "This is our chance." I whisper. Kanna nods.

"**BUUUUUUAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAA**!."

I stand up, run to the child, pick him up and get out of there. Shi, noting our leaving, follow us.

"**BUUUUUUAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAA**!."

I Made It!... I Did It! This is good… I settle on my feather, with Kanna, as we got away from the castle :**_BIG_**_ **howl** in the distance_: Worry about your pups, Sesshomaru? You have no idea… actually… I don't have any idea either…

"Buuuuuuaaawaaaaaaawaaaaaaawaaaaaaaa!"

Kagome is late. Two hours late. I'm bored. Bored. Bored. Without her around, life is boring! I rather prefer to be stuck in this tree than being without her. :_ears twitch_: Someone is crying. Feh!. I'm going to close my eyes and nap my well deserved nap until Kagome arrives… I wonder how she did it at that school thingy today.

"**Buuuuuuaaawaaaaaaawaaaaaaawaaaaaaaa**!"

That someone's cry is getting louder. That's not a normal cry. Feh! It sounds like some brat is being punished because of some mischief. Feh, See if I Care. :_ears twitch_: I wonder what kind of mischief they did to deserve such a punish! Feh! I pity them.

"**BUUUUUUAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAA**!"

The cry is definitely getting louder. I can't sleep. Feh! I don't have to put up with this:_sniff, sniff_: Huh? What's this :_nose twitch_: Hmmm! What a delicious scent!... :_sniff, sniff_: Kagome is at the well! Finally!

I jump down and run to the well. I'll be dammed if someone knows how happy I get every time I sense, smell and see my beautiful Kagome!

"**BUUUUUUAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAA**!"

Just a little more… the well is already there, Kagome's pack is at one side :_runs faster_: Kagome must be climbing (I should put a ladder there!)… And… here I am. I look down the well and see Kagome climbing up. I yank her up without warning. My Girl is Here!

"Inu-Yasha! Be Careful, Don't be so rude!"

":_hugs_: You're late, wench! Two Hours Late!"

":_hugs back_: I missed you too! How are things? Did you catch any rumors of the jewel?"

"I caught a few. :_proud_: I already checked on one, but I turned out to be a fraud. We still need to check the other :_picks pack_:."

"**BUUUUUUAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAA**!"

"Let's go, then… :_eyes warily at Inu-Yasha_: I suppose that _that_ cry isn't Shippo's…"

"Nope. I haven't seen the brat since he left with Sango and Miroku three days ago. :_scratches head_: Now that you mention :_thinks_: the cry wasn't this loud a moment ago."

"Is getting louder, you say?"

"Yep… must be one of the village's brats."

"**BUUUUUUAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAA**!"

"**KAGOME! YOU'RE BACK!**"

"**GRRR**!"

That little fuzz ball jumps into Kagome's arms. Without asking me first! She's my girl, not his; he's just a pup and must ask for permission to hug her! Of course, if I state that, Kagome will sit me at least 10 times… :_ears twitches and buzzes_: What's the matter with that cry in the background? It's annoying, my ears buzzes!

"Shippo-chan! How are you? You seem cuter than the last time I saw you!"

"Feh. You always said the same and Shippo looks the same to me."

"Don't listen to him, Shippo-chan, he's jealous because I'm holding you and not him!" Kagome says, ignoring me. "Tell me, how was your trip with Sango-chan and Miroku-sama?"

"Like always, Miroku got smacked like a thousand times, we slept in big houses and Sango found two clues about the jewel. They're coming here right now!"

"Good to hear. Now we have to check two other rumors. :_crack knuckles_: It's been a while!"

"**BUUUUUUAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAA**!"

Yes, it's been A WHILE since the last time we got to check on three rumors at one time. This is going to get interesting :_sniff, sniff_: the monk and the Taiji-Ya are coming in this direction, maybe I can convince them to skip lunch and start searching… :_sniffs_:… Now… :_sniffs, sniffs_:… Huh…:_sniff, sniff_:

"**KAGOME**! **OUT OF THE WAY**!"

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

I grab Kagome in my arms as I dodge an attack just in time. My girl clutches on my neck as Shippo does the same with Kagome's shirt.

"Well, well, what do we have here! A hanyou and his girlfriend!"

**"GRRRRRR! KAGURA YOU BITCH!"**

"Nice to see you too. **FUUJIN NO MAI!**"

How I hate this stupid attack! Dust gets into my nose, ears, mouth, I can't breathe okay and usually, I'm _too_ pissed to think, like now. I take Kagome out of there and run in our friends' direction. We hide behind a tree and I set her on her feet.

"Run to Kaede's and stay there!"

"Of course not, I'm going to help you!"

"The **HELL** you're **NOT**!" I order her, but she pouts at me with determination. In the corner of my eye, I see something… white… :_sniff_: I can't smell what it is… Wait a Darn Minute!... White:_ears and nose twitches_: No Scent? That Kanna brat! I grab Kagome's shoulder. "Listen to me: Kanna is going to the village, I just saw her, Go!"

"Are you sure?" She asks me doubtfully. Shippo hugs Kagome tightly. :_sweatdrops_: She isn't convinced of my words…

"There You are! And Flirting! Impudent: In the presence of a small child?"

Kagura's terrible timing. Now I'll have to cover Kagome's leaving… Er… what the hell is she implying with that? Huh? HUH? **ARGH**, **SHE'LL** **PAY**:_unsheathe Tetsusaiga_: Time to teach her a lesson!

"**FUUJIN NO MAI**!"

Oh Crap! Not now… my eyes! Ack! Must. Protect. Kagome… Kagura Will Attack Kagome and…

**"SHIPPO! LET HIM GO!"** What? I rub my eyes, I must get rid of this sand!... Kagura Has Shippo? Oh Hell…

**"BAAAWWAA! Kagome! HELP ME! Inu-Yasha!"** Shippo wails. C'mon pup, show some bravery until I get you back! **Grrr**!

**"I'M COMING! STAY STILL SHIPPO!"**

**"HIRAIKOTSU!"**

Just in time! I don't have to use Tetsusaiga! Sango's weapon hits Kagura and she drops Shippo. I catch him and urge him to run to Kagome. The monk is here too, ready to battle.

"Isn't this an unfair fight?" Mocks Kagura.

"Hell no! Come here and fight, you coward!" I snarl at her. **GRRRRRR**! I'm Pissed! I'M PISSED! **I'M** **PISSED**!

"**BUUUUUUAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAA**!"

"What Do you Want, Kagura? Bear The Houshi's Child?" Mocks Sango.

"Argh! **Stop** _Talking_ **lunacies**, Sango-sama!" Says the Houshi in disgust.

"Sorry."

"**BUUUUUUAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAA**!"

Kagura attacks again, and this time launches to Kagome, who is running away with a frighten Shippo in his arms. Aw, she's going to be such a good… :_shakes head frantically:_: I don't have time for that! Think in Battles, Think in Battles! I run to them… just a few more inches and… I yank Kagome just in time, scoop her in my arms and jump away… Kagura hits the ground and eats dust. Phew! That was a close shave! My girl is frantic… Why? I just saved her! I can't believe…

"**SHIPPO-CHAN! GIVE HIM BACK**!" Kagome yells at Kagura as she struggles. Feh… Feh? HEY! GRRRR! Kagura Has Shippo Again!

"This is why I'm here! Now, farewell!"

"Let Me Go! **LET ME GO**:_bites Kagura_:" Shippo struggles. Good boy: good to see that you use your teeth for better things!. Grrr! I'm coming pup…

"You Little **SHIT**:_smacks Shippo_:"

**HEY**! That was a mistake.

**To be continued…**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** the only thing I ask is a nice (and free) review.


	4. Episode 3

**A/N:** The usual: bad grammar (English isn't my mother language, my bad for not improving), swearing and OOC characters… I only own Mikami, Aoshi, Sasami and Shi, the bear-tiger. You know the disclaimer for the rest, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Review and try to cheer me up.

**Episode 3: **

**Hunting Kagura.**

**THAT BITCH WILL PAY FOR THIS AND SHE'LL SUFFER A LOOOONG, LOOOOOOOONG TORTURE IN MY CLAWS BEFORE I DECIDE TO DISEMBOWEL HER, ORGAN BY ORGAN! I'LL KILL HER AFTER THAT! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! HELL I, Sesshomaru, WILL! HOW DARE SHE? GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I'M MAD! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

"Lord Sesshomaru?."

**SMACK**

I smack Jaken against the wall, the toad stays still :_growl_: I drop him :_growl_: I DO need to kill something…

Mikami-san…

I turn over my heels. Mikami! She's lying there, she's hurt! **GRRRRRRR**:_runs_: Mikami-san? Mikami-san! I take her in my arms.

"Mikami? Wake up!"

"…"

"Jaken!" I bark. The toad hurries to my side. What a mess! My poor castle is a mess!

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Where the hell is salami?"

"Last time I checked, Sasami was being nursed at the garden. She received a nasty hit…but she's ok, and conscious… she must be conscious by now, anyways." He explains. **GRRRR**!

I stand up, carrying my beautiful Mikami in my arms. As I walk, Jaken walks by my side and the guards bow. **AS I BLOODY CARE!**

"Only this wing of the manor was damaged… and the garden, but nothing we can't fix. Your orders, milord?"

"I'm going hunting."

"Wha…?"

"What are you gawking at? **OPEN THIS DOOR! GRRRRR!**"

Jaken stumbles and promptly open the door. This was Mikami's old room, and before that, was one of the guest rooms. Jaken hurriedly sets a futon and I put the still faint Mikami there. **GRRRRRRRRRRRR! This is it. Enough is enough.**

"Jaken, send Sasami here as soon as she can and order her **TO STAY** here, with my lady. I'm going hunting. Alone."

"Milord, what if…?"

"If Mikami wakes up, demanding an explanation, tell her the truth: I'm going hunting."

I kiss Mikami's forehead and stand up, growling. I head to the main entrance, with Jaken as my shadow.

"That's all…?"

"**NO**. I want this mess fixed before my arrival, got that? Do I have to say what you have to do at **ALL** times?"

"No, milord :_bows in panic_: Hai! Worry not."

"I'm not."

:_deep breath_: Too bad, Kagura. This Sesshomaru will hunt you down. :_starts transformation_: you chose the wrong lord to mess with, same goes to you, Naraku. :_completes transformation_: **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**!

…

… argh…

… hurts…

… Aoshi!

I sit up frantically. Ouch… my sore head! What happened…:_frantic_: Where I'm? This place… :_touches mattress_: This isn't… the last place I remember. Aoshi! Rin!

"Aoshi:_tries to stand up_: Rin!"

":_halts Mikami_: Please, milady, don't push yourself! Stay calm!"

"Let me go, Sasami! Where is my baby-pup?"

"Er…"

"Tell me he's with you :_sniff_: Aoshi? Rin? How are they?"

"We were attacked… and… you know… the whelps…"

":_gasp_: They're fine, right?"

"They were kidnapped. :_sobs_: I'm sorry, milady, I couldn't stop it… :_sobs_:"

Oh. They were kidnapped. :_twitch_: Oh. :**_GASP_**: I'm breathless. Oh my… I forgot how to breathe. Easy Mikami! Take a breath! Relax… that's all you can do now. Relax? ME!

"Rin and My Aoshi were kidnapped." I say. I hear Sasami-chan's sobs. She's sobbing. I stand up.

"Please, milady! Stay still, you're hurt, please! Where're you going? Please, don't!"

"Let me GO Sasami! My kids were kidnapped, isn't like I'm going to sit down until they appears like some magic trick!"

"Milord Sesshomaru is chasing the kidnapper. He's going to bring them safely back home, you'll see!" Says Sasami as she takes my hand.

"…"

"I don't doubt that, I know that for sure. But still, **I JUST CAN'T SIT DOWN AND WAIT**!" I slap her hand away and start to search for the door.

"Argh…!" She mutters. What? My hand is… :_sniffs_: blood?

"Sasami!" I state in alarm. "You're hurt!"

"… its nothing. Just a scratch. Please, milady, come back to bed, you were hurt!"

"Sesshomaru-san? He is…?"

"After that woman's neck."

"How long did he left?"

"An hour ago, maybe two."

I reach for Sasami. She knows this gesture of mine, so, she grabs my hand and leads me to bed. But I stay still, I refuse to walk.

"What is it, milady?"

"First, you know I hate formals. Second, did Sesshomaru take Ah-Un with him?"

"The two headed beast? No, he's still at the stables."

"Lead me to him."

"Nani?"

"If Sesshomaru-san can chase that **_SLUT_**, this Mikami can do it too!"

"I-I-I-I don't think it's a g-g-good idea! Why do you want to do that?"

"**Never** send a man to do a woman's job, that's why."

Silence. Sasami remains in silence, I don't know what is she thinking, and honestly I don't give a damn about. I'm going after Sesshomaru. The hell I, Mikami, am going. Sasami sighs.

"Ok. Follow me."

:_sniff, sniff_: **GRRR**:_runs in true form_: Where the hell are you going, Kagura! To Inu-Yasha no Mori? Grrr! the last thing I need is :_runs_: a fight with my brother over your pathetic **CARCASS**! He's going to fight you, that's for sure :_runs_: and maybe kill you:_sniff, sniff_: but now YOU'RE MY PREY:_runs_: NOT HIS!

What do you want in that forest:_sniff, sniff_: What do you want with my brother? Where are you taking my pups? Believe me, if a hair on their heads is missing, you… :_sniff, sniff_: you… **GRRRRRRRRRRRR**:_runs faster_: Just wait till I get MY CLAWS on your throat:_sniff, sniff_:

This… is my brother's forest:_sniff, sniff_: We here already? I got you! Feh:_grins_: Soon this Sesshomaru will have the pleasure of ripping you vocal cords!

"**BUUUUUUAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAA**!"

:_sudden stop_: A cry?... sounds like… Aoshi :_sniff, sniff_: The pups are near, I can feel it :_sniff, sniff_: I can smell them. :_transforms back to humanoid form_: That dreadful beast is with them, but :_sniff, sniff_: I can't smell Kagura, she's away!

The **NERVE** to leave two frightens pups by themselves, in a forest, with a beast such as that tiger-bear-like thing to guard them! Oh, this Sesshomaru will have so much fun TORTURING THAT BITCH:_sniff, sniff_:… they are in that direction… over those trees… :_sniff, sniff_:… My pups… must be around. That tree! Hey! The beast is there… napping.

"**BUUUUUUAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAA**!"

Aoshi's cries are getting louder! Well, I'm close enough to him, maybe he can smell me. :_proud_: That's my boy. Now… I must plan things: The beast is there… and isn't napping, he's faking:_transforms back to true form_: Let see who is the strongest!

**JUMP **

**BITE **

**GROWL! GRUNTS! **

**SMACK, WHACK **

**BITE **

**GROWL! GRUNTS! **

**SMACK, WHACK **

**BITE **

**GROWL! GRUNTS! **

**SMACK, WHACK **

**BITES THROAT, SHAKES **

**WHACKS, THUD **

**CRACK! **

**GRRRRRRRRR**! PUAJ! That's what you deserve! See you in HELL!. :_spit blood_: I broke the beast neck. See? I'm the stronger of the two! Like always… that's the pink side of my magnificence when I fight these youkai animals.

The dark side is, well… YEOW! (A/N: I know! Major OOC! Bear with It!) I hate it! I got slobber all over my fur, hair and robes!… Feh! I'm overreacting! Damn! I don't want to think about my tail! Yuck!…

**sob, sob**

Aoshi! Rin!

**sniffles**

"OOoooww!"

That was Rin! I look for my pups :_sniffs, sniffs_: Under that tree. :_transforms and runs_: My poor ones… Damn, I'm getting soft here:_hardens heart… in vain_:

"Rin! Aoshi!"

I was right, like usual. I sigh in relief, I smell no blood or injuries, only fear. My pups are here :_breathes_: scare, but fine. Aoshi is on Rin's arms, my little girl sobs when she sees me and Aoshi reaches for me. I take them in my arms.

"Sesshomaru-saamaaaaaaaaa :_sob_: That mean woman scared Rin! Rin just woke up! She hits Rin's head and still hurts:_hugs_:"

":_sobs__, sobs, sobs_: Buuuuuwaaaaaaa!"

"Feh! You're talking as if I wasn't going to come and rescue you both!" I say after a short sniffs.

"But Rin was brave, she didn't cry… :_sniffles_:"

"Good to know… you can cry now if you want, Rin."

"**BUUUUUUAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAA**!"

"**BUUUUUUAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAA**!"

Rin burst into tears and Aoshi, who is clutching my kimono (_and_ _hair_) for dear life, follows her example. Honestly, I don't care, besides, the buzzing in my ears will be gone in a few days; I just sit here, hugging my pups…

There is a fight nearby. :_sniff, sniff_: Kagura is fighting with my brother and his motley crew.

"Rin? Can you hold your otouto for a moment?"

":_sniffles__, hic, sobs_: Hai, Sesshomaru-sama :_sobs__, hic_: Why?" She asks. I look at the dead beast. I have an idea.

"I want to speak with Kagura."

Rin rubs her eyes and blinks at me… and nods in agreement.

That's my girl.

**To be continue…**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS**: A little review will make me happy!


	5. Episode 4

**A/N:** Too bad that Shi is dead. But he still had his uses, at least to Sesshomaru. The usual: bad grammar (English isn't my mother language), swearing and OOC characters… I only own Mikami, Aoshi, and Sasami. I don't own the rest.

And remember: in this crazy AU of mine, Inu-Yasha and Kagome ARE dating.

Reviews are my daily bread. Don't let me starve, please.

**Episode 4: **

**Family Reunion**

_"Kanna…"_

_"Sir? I had the pearl."_

_"I changed my mind. Get inside the grave and bring me the bones."_

_"…"_

_"The inu brothers must be on sight range to open the seal. Good luck."_

_"Yes, sir."_

**_Bites Kagura's hand, and… draws blood_**

"ARGH, YOU LITTLE TICK!" Kagura says and drops Shippo!

":_running_: **WAAAAAA**! Inu-Yasha! Kagome!"

Feh! Shippo does enough scandal to wake the dead!... Honestly, Who Cares? C'mon pup, run your tail off:_runs to cover him_:

"STOP, YOU BRAT! **FUU**…"

**PUNCH!**

"That's… for picking on a pup!"

I punch Kagura RIGHT on the nose! Hehehe! I bet you, BITCH, that you didn't see THAT ONE coming:_blocks punch_: Fighting back, huh?... Grrr! Oh, no, You'll NOT USE That Stupid Fan Of Yours!

"How Rude! Did you mommy never taught you to…"

**"HIRAIKOTSU!"**

**WHACK **

**SWISSSSSSSSSSH! **

**WHACK! **

**"CLAWS OF STEEL!"**

Sometimes, I believe that this little pack of mine can read my thoughts. Kagura dodged Kagome's arrow, but found the bouzu's Shajaku instead. Hahaha! And she barely dodged Sango's weapon and my claws! Kagura retreats and checks on her surroundings.

:_sniffs, sniffs_: That scent… is… :_shakes head_: Nah! I'm imagining things!

Where is Shippo?... Feh! At Kagome's arms! Poor pup! I had no objections this time.

"I'll NOT BE DEFEATED this Time, I SWEAR!" Yelled Kagura in despair as she suddenly remembered Shi, the tiger-bear beast, who was somewhere in the proximity.

Inu-Yasha, and the rest of his merry little band, assumed fight stances. The fight was lost… to Kagura, and they knew that, but in the matters concerning Naraku… :_sighs_: you never know.

"Ne, Kagura! What are you going to do about it?" Mocked Inu-Yasha, moving Tetsusaiga back and forth in swift movements.

Kagura pouted and several veins popped in her forehead, at the same time that her face turned new shades of red. She growled and pointed a finger at them in absolute anger.

**"SHI! WHACK THEM!"** Screamed Kagura almost hysterical.

Coming from a Naraku's offspring, that kind of threat **ISN'T** a joke. Kagome hugged Shippo and they both were shoved behind Miroku and Inu-Yasha. Sango licked her lips and tightened her grip on Hiraikotsu, Kirara, the neko youkai, hissed. Inu-Yasha growled deep and tightened his grip on his blade.

…

Silence.

A heartbeat later.

…

Another heartbeat.

…

Nope, nothing happened. Kagura, always in the same stance (pointing a finger at them, with the same grouchy face), growled and took a deep breath.

**"SHI! COME HERE AT WHACK THEM AT ONCE!"**

…

…

Can you hear those lovely crickets in the background?… Something similar could be heard then. Inu-Yasha-gumi stared at each other in curiosity and then all gazes fell on the hanyou, who shrugged before he directed a stare at Kagura. The demoness was sweatdropping and you could say that she was a really PISSED woman.

**":_deep, deep breath_: SHIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU &#€¥ĦǼ! DO AS I SAY!"**

…

…

**SUDDEN THUD! **

"**KYAAAAAAA**!" Yep, that was Kagome.

Everybody, (Kagura included) jumped about _a mile_ when a LARGE BEAST was dropped beside Kagura. Shi, the beast, had his eyes crossed and his tongue was stuck out of his mouth.

A heartbeat passed.

And the beast stayed dead still. Kagura stared at this with blank eyes: she couldn't believe her luck: Shi was dead. And she was counting with him to win.

"That's so lame." Pointed Miroku. "Even for you."

"That's your help?" Mocked Inu-Yasha, sniggering. "HAHA! Pathetic…" At this point, Kagura's face was similar to a boiling kettle.

**sniff, sniff **

After that remark, Inu-Yasha smelled something _Really Familiar_ and he tensed quickly, his whole body yelling danger and his instinct on full alert. The others, seeing the hanyou's distress and sudden attack stance, prepared to fight again.

Sesshomaru's tall silhouette appeared in the left side of the beast. Nope, they weren't prepared to see him. The inu taiyoukai was **MAD** and that was so clear that even the trees shook a bit, but he maintained his regal composure.

**BUT** if they weren't prepared to see him, definitely, they weren't prepared for what happened next. From Sesshomaru's left, a little girl, carrying a baby, appeared and hid behind the lord's robes when he finally stopped. Inu-Yasha-gumi face-faulted at this (and just between us, Sesshomaru blushed a little, but none noticed… at least the humans).

Putting that aside, the presence of the lord (and the children) caused different side effects on the witnesses of his arrival. Kagura paled, Kagome and Sango gasped, Miroku rubbed his face with his hands, Inu-Yasha gawked like a fish and blinked in disbelief and poor Shippo was utterly confused.

Long time ago had passed since the last time **I** caused such reaction. Feh! This Sesshomaru would be pleased if I… :_vein pop_: I… :_more veins pop_: I… Grrr! This Sesshomaru must remain calm, a lord mustn't show emotion when he's about to kill someone. This Sesshomaru glares daggers at that **soon**-_to-be_-**tortured** demon female! Grrrrrrrr!… GRRRRRR! **GRRRRRRRRR**!

She's so dead.

":_gulp_: You lost something? Or I have something on my face?" Kagura asks nervously.

":_poker face_: You know what this Sesshomaru is looking for."

"I know?"

"Grrr! What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru? **GRRRRR**!"

Hmpf. Oh brother. My brother never changes. I, Sesshomaru, don't have time to answer his childish question. I have a kill to do and isn't he! I glare at that… That… THAT… **GRRRRRR**!

"What do you think I'm doing, little brother?"

**_sniff, sniff _**

That scent… seems familiar. The wind brings me known scents. :_sniff, sniff_: Hmm, my brother notices this too. I turn my head in the winds direction… this scent… is too watery for being only the wind… or rain… :_eye twitch_:…

"Oh! You say that because of the kids behind you? Too bad I didn't _kill_ them when I got the chance!" Is Kagura the one who's talking? Hmpf, she doesn't deserves my full attention. "But I can do something about it!"

"You!… Oh My! YOU…" Hmpf. My brother's wench stares back and fort to my pups and Kagura. She, and the other human filly are red in the face :_sniff_: and smell upset. "YOU! YOU… TRIED TO… OH MY GOD!" That Voice! I wonder if my brother suffers from headaches. Hearing that voice MUST HAVE a side effect! Feh.

"Bah! I still got some job to do!" Says Kagura, regaining what's left of her dignity (if she had some to begin with). **GRRR**! The more she babbles :_crack knuckles_, the more she'll suffer. "**FUUJIN NO**…"

"Oh, no YOU **NOT**!"

**WHACK!... SMASH! **

Er?

**WHACK!... SMASH! **

Ouch. Poor Kagura. I bet you didn't saw that coming. Well, none of the present saw that one coming neither. And before you ask, Kagura never finished her sentence: a rock hit her plainly on the face and she stumbled backwards; but before she could fell (butt first) a long muscled tail hit her and sent her against some trees.

Isn't Ah-Un a good prospect for a baseball team's mascot or what?

Without wasting time, all those who could fight :_ahem_: I mean, all of those who had a weapon in their hands, launched at Kagura. But being the desperate demoness she was, that attack, directed at her, didn't meant that she wasn't going to fight back… thanks to the help of a few saimyoushou (A/N: is this correct, right?) that happened to pass by.

"FUUJIN NO MAI!" Kagura yelled for the last time and… ran away. She was a really desperate woman, as you can see.

The group, for some strange reason, didn't gave her chase. A strange reason? Yeah, right! Sesshomaru, no matter how he wished to skin Kagura alive, stayed behind, looking at Ah-Un's direction: it seemed that the two-headed beast was protecting something and he HAD smelled _that_ something. Inu-Yasha, still in full alert, gripping his blade and growling unconsciously, wanted to know what the hell his brother wanted and WHY he was so STILL at the time… a vague idea popped into his mind when he caught this unknown scent coming from the other side of the beast. The rest assumed that Kagura had fled to Kami knows where and stayed back to pick up whatever mess the Inu brothers could cause.

At least that's the elegant way to say it (they were curious too, mostly about the children).

For several seconds, everyone was pinned to the ground, without even breathing. Sesshomaru, all of sudden, sniffed and rubbed his face for a few seconds and growled in disapproval when he finished, startling the rest.

"Ah-Un! Move aside!" He ordered as he walked in the direction of the beast.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**GRRRRRR**! What does he wants here? **GRRRR**! I want him OUT OF MY FOREST! **NOW**! He got the whole western lands ALL for himself; he even has a Wife as far as I know! What The Hell He Wants Here? WHY Coming Here In The First Place! Now he's going to attack us, I know it, I feel it in my bones. I can't allow… I can't allow him to hurt my friends, to hurt Kagome or Shippo! I just Can't… :_turns suddenly_: Kagome?

"Take it easy, Inu-chan! You're pacing like a caged animal…"

"**GRRR**!"

"Inu-Yasha: take a look at that." Points Miroku.

…

Nani?

I be Kami dammed. :_O.O_: That… can't be happening. :_O.O and blinks_: Oh Hell! The world is coming to its end! Sesshomaru is… My brother is…

"Aaw! Isn't that _CUTE_ and SWEET?" I think that Kagome and Sango said that… but I can't tell for sure…

"No, Is scary!" Whines Shippo. "I'm scared!" Feh, at least someone agrees with me.

That woman… That Human Female is…? Sesshomaru is… staring at her, She's hugging those pups! Could it be…:_Gasp of Pure Terror_: Now HE hugs that _HUMAN_ female!... Oh, Geez! Not a Kiss, please, not a kiss: Coming from my brother that could be… **GROSS! **:_shudders_:… Now I have seen it all!

"Kagura kidnapped those kids from Sesshomaru." Reasons Miroku. "And then she was meant to kidnap Shippo here… that's the only explanation I could think of, at least." The monk sounds… surprise too.

"Makes you wonder." States Sango. "Just. Like. Your. Hands, Houshi-sama :_death glare_:…"

"Hehe, sorry."

"Hentai."

"Inu-Yasha, maybe they need some help." Says Kagome. What? She must be kidding me! Help MY ASS.

"Yo, Sesshomaru! You got what you wanted. Now: Grab your stuff and Get The Hell Out Of My Forest!" He growls at me… is he challenging me? GRRR! he'll have a…

"**OSUWARI**! Inu-Yasha! How Could you?"

**WHACKS! **

CURSES! Ouch. Oh, Hell My back! As if I hadn't take enough blows today! And here it comes, Kagome's lecture… Sesshomaru is coming in my direction. Grrr! Must. Stand. Up! Must. Protect. My. Girl!... :_hears_: Hey! Is that a buzzing?

**BAM, BAM! **

What in seven hells?... a swarm of saimyoushou is coming!

**To be continue…**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**


	6. Episode 5

**A/N:** The usual: bad grammar (English isn't my mother language), swearing and OOC characters… I only own Mikami, Aoshi, and Sasami. I don't own the rest. Reviews _still_ are my daily bread. If I die from starvation, _none_ will finish this series. Think about it.

**Episode 5: **

**Save the hellos for later!**

Nope. That fight wasn't over yet.

A purple explosion of light, followed by a general gasp of surprise, distracted the hanyou's attention from his brother to the object of his astonishment. Inu-Yasha peeled himself from the ground quickly, no matter the pain he got at that, and stared in disbelief at the source of the light: he could saw a warp and recognized that warp as his father's grave entrance… and that wasn't the only thing he noticed. Kagome grasped his kimono tightly and he knew that she had recognized the thing too.

"Look! Kanna and Kagura are entering that warp!" Pointed Shippo as he stared at the warp with his eyes wide open.

"For Buddha's sake! What's That?"

"Inu-Yasha… that's…"

It wasn't a nice view. A lot of saimyoushou crammed inside the warp right after Kanna; Kagura waved good bye as she entered too, following her sister. For the first time in 60 years, the inu brothers agreed in their actions, without even speak. In a blink of an eye they both stared at each other and it took them less time to launch themselves inside the warp, after Naraku's daughter, determined to protect his father's grave for any kind of desecration… for a lack of a better word, because, technically, they have HAD desecrated it once.

Just for the records, the inu brother's train of thoughts was as it follows: Left black pear Father's grave. Kanna is after the big pile of bones Naraku wants their father's bones. Naraku + Shikon no Tama + Inutaisho's bones big, _BIG_, and I mean **BIG** Headache!

And before you could say 'whisky', the rest (Ah-Un included) followed their example… at the _same_ time. And when I say 'everyone', I really mean _EVERYONE_. Can you imagine yourself trying to get in a hole the size of a suitcase, with a bunch of people and a huge two headed beast, like Ah-Un, at the same time?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Tough landing! **

Argh! Touchdown… I don't remember this. Hey, this ground wasn't here the last time I went here! I was 15 years old then and I swear for my mother that this ground wasn't here. Wow: now I can take a proper look at Inu-Yasha's dead father.

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?"

":_stands up_: I think! Thanks Sango-chan." Wow… I can see Inu-Yasha's dead father from here. Kami-sama, It's HUGE!… talking about the devil… "Where is Inu-Yasha?"

**SLAM, CRASH **

_That_ answers my question… wait a minute, that was my poor battered boyfriend or…? Oh. It's OK: That was Kagura.

"Kagome, What is this place? I don't like it!" Shippo jumps from nowhere into my arms and clutches tightly into my blouse.

**CRASH, BAM, THUD, SMACK, WHACK **

HEY! This isn't a FAIR fight! Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru are fighting at least a 'gazillion' of those flying bugs, Kagura and Kanna by themselves! My Bow, Where is y Bow?... Shippo! Where is Shippo!

"Oh My! They need our help!" Says Sango as she gets ready to battle. "Kirara, keep those bugs away from Them!" With '_Them'_ she implies ME?… what? A hand?

":_in worry_: Wait a minute, Tell me what's going on, please! What are those sounds?" This woman! Is the one who knocked Kagura with that rock!… the little girl, Rin I think, is behind her, with the baby in her arms and she… seems worry. Miroku-sama is behind her… he's signaling something at me… looks like he got some dust in his eyes…

"There is a fight going on?"

"**HIRAIKOTSU**!"

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" That was CLOSE… OH Kami!… THE BUGS ARE COMING OUR WAY!

"**KITSUNE BI!**… :_blinks_: Works! Look, Its working… :_blinks again_: **WAAAAA**:_panics_: ISN'T WORKING ANYMORE!"

In which moment did Shippo jump into the sky to throw his technique at the saimyoushou, I'll never know. Miroku-sama takes that chance and grabs Rin and the baby in his arms, Sango pushes me and the woman and we run behind Ah-Un (I believe that Sesshomaru called this beast that way earlier, so I suppose it's his name). The beast looks quite menacing at the moment, but fortunely, not to us. Kirara brings Shippo to our temporary (and I expect safe) shelter a few seconds later. The woman tries to circle the beast to take a better look at the fight, but she's stopped by Miroku-sama…

"It's dangerous, fair lady, stay here, with Kagome-sama!" He says. "You'll be protected here, Fear Not!"

"Of Course It's Dangerous! Sounds Like a Hell Set loose! But still This…"

"Houshi-sama is right! We'll take care!" Assures Sango.

"She's right, besides, I'll…"

"Houshi-sama :_blinks, blinks_: He is a Houshi!" She asks, reaching for Miroku.

Er… isn't that evident? I mean, he has the robes, the Shajaku, the wards… he looks like a Houshi to me at least (but some of his habits :_roll eyes_:).

"Aa. Houshi desu." Miroku-sama seems quite… amuse. "Now, my fair lady, We…"

**SMACK**

"You're NOT **GOING TO SEAL MY HUSBAND OR MY BABY-PUP**!" She states firmly. TOUGH cookie! Sango halts her before she smacks Miroku-sama again and I try to help a little: This is the first time that I see a girl whacking Miroku-sama without being groped first!

"DON'T! He isn't going to seal anyone!" I assure her. "Believe me!"

"Trust Me, My Fair Lady, Your family is safe!" Calms Miroku, feeling his new lump on his forehead. "I'm not going to seal anyone! Promise!"

"**I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP HERE! BOUZU, SANGO!**"

Inu-Yasha's yell definitely draws out attention. **KYAAAA**! My Poor Dog-Boy! Without another word, Sango and Miroku run and join the fight. I halt the woman, and this time, the beast and the children helps me. Damn! She's determined to watch the fight… or get into the way, What's the matter with her? Is she suicide or something?

"Mikami-neechan! Stay with Rin, please:_sob, sniffle_: Rin is afraid!" Says Rin, hugging this woman's legs. The baby is… Shippo is holding the baby? Since when? I didn't notice! "Aoshi-kun is scare too :_sobs:_, Rin can't calm him!"

"Bu, bu, bu:_baby noises_:."

"BUT…"

"Don't worry, Miroku is here to fight the bad guys!" States Shippo.

"That's for sure, besides, I'm a miko and I'm here to fight the bad guys also! Consider that the inu hanyou over there is my boyfriend and our friend." The woman kneels and reaches her arms. Rin seems to know what that gesture means, because, she picks the baby from Shippo and places him in the woman's arms.

"Two things." Says the woman, cradling the baby. "First, you can count Sesshomaru-san **_as_** the bad guy, and second: I'm blind and the only inu hanyou I know is right here in m arms. I don't have a clue about where is the other one, IF there's another!" Oh Dear Kami! She's Blind! Way to go, Kagome. I just stick my BIG foot in my mouth… Wait a DARN minute… She's Blind :_gawks in astonishment_: "Now, can you tell me what's going on? I know that my husband can be a royal pain in the ass sometimes, but he's mine and I love him, and I'm dead worry!"

":_close mouth_: Sure. Well…"

**INSERT 'BIG BANG'-LIKE EFFECT HERE**

":_covers ears and eyes_: Oh Hell…"

":_covering ears_: What? What! I don't like how that '_Oh Hell_' sounded, What's going on here?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**INSERT 'BIG BANG'-LIKE EFFECT HERE**

**SHIT**! What happened:_grips Tetsusaiga_: Kanna is on the ground… shaking. :_O.o_: We actually hurt her? Wow. I stare at my brother, he sheaths that cursed sword of his, Toukijin I think, and stares blankly at the scene.

"Inu-Yasha! Kanna's mirror!" Yells Sango: she's standing in front of Kanna and she was supposed to fight Kagura… and now the both of them are staring at Kanna. "It's broken!"

**"WHAT! WHAT KIND OF LUNACY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"** I yell back… well, that explains why everyone, bugs include, are staring at the white brat. "That's impossible."

"We hit her at the same time." Explains Sesshomaru out of the blue. "With Toukijin and Tetsusaiga. Let finish this."

**Saimyoushou attacks massively! **

Oh hell! Hell! I hate bees:_swings Tetsusaiga_: My Ears Will Buzz Till Next Harvest Festival, DAMN IT!… And Why Did My Brother HAVE to attack at the same time than I? Stupid Bees, Pathetic excuses For BEES! Out Of MY WAY!

"This will not stop me." Says Kanna, calmly. She stands up and calls for more saimyoushou. Great! Just what we need it.

**WHACK **

**SMACK **

Where is That Brat? Where is she? Curse Naraku! I can't fight like this, we'll be drown to death by this CURSED saimyoushou swarm!

":_smacks and kills an insect_: Inu-Yasha: Kanna IS HEADING TOWARD THAT **BONES** **PILE**!" Yells Miroku. Bones pile? This Bouzu has no respect of the death! That _Pile Of Bones_ Is My **FATHER'S ROTTING CARCASS for Crying Out Loud**!... Wait a minute… he said WHAT? "SHE'S ALMOST THERE!"

I turn over my heels. What? I'm running at Kanna? Damn Bugs! They're on my way!… Good thing that Kagome isn't here… :_pant_: GET out of my BLOODY WAY! Geez! Since When Kanna runs so fast?

"**FUUJIN NO MAI**!"

Excellent: add a windy technique to made things **HAIRIER**! **ARGH**! At least she isn't using that sick technique of the dancing corpses:_swings Tetsusaiga_: I'm almost there… CURSES!

"**SESSHOMARU, YOU BASTARD! DO SOMETHING, YOU'RE CLOSER TO HER**!"

"**GRRR**!"

He didn't like the comment from his brother, but right then, he didn't have any time to spare. Sesshomaru was also having problems, trying to get Kanna; True, he was closer to her, but saimyoushou were being just bitchy. The lord growled and in his rush to prevent Kanna from touching his father's corpse, he unsheathed the first sword he touched and aimed at Kanna and threw the sword at her…

Successfully.

"**AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH**!"

To boost, he hurt her. The sword went through her body and kept flying.

…

…

He hurt her? Kanna?. The white kid paled and fell to her knees, twitching in pain. A heartbeat later, she stubbornly stood up, evidently in pain. She glared at Sesshomaru, who unconsciously, gazed at the sword he used (which now was stuck on the bones).

And gasped visibly and audibly.

Good thing that the blade only _touched_ Kanna, because the sword he held in his hands was Tenseiga, the healing sword… well… you can't count the bone as '_someone'_, right?

Wha…? The _healing_ SWORD?

**To be continue…**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**


	7. Episode 6

**A/N:** The usual… see previous chapters for this.Be nice and review me. I NEED to know what you think of this!

Standard Disclaimer applies… and remember that Inu-Yasha IS a Potty Mouth.

**Episode 6: **

**Oh my…!**

Tenseiga hurt Kanna.

…

Well, stranger things had happened.

The young lord stared at Kanna and then, he directed his gaze at his father's corpse. Tenseiga was stuck in the dead body of Inutaisho, and it was still. Slowly, he walked to the sword (Stepping on Kanna in the process) and reached for his Tenseiga. An Attack from Kagura distracted him, he grabbed his other katana, Toukijin, cursing his luck and clumsy maneuvers as a swordsman, as he stoically ignored Kagura's wind attack… without much effort.

But a dog is a dog, no matter in which form, so, Sesshomaru quickly got annoyed and finally attacked again after a while… of course, always keeping that poker face we all know and love. Somehow, don't ask me!

I must say that someone was very amused about his mistake and current ordeal. Want to guess who?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hehe, this is rich! So? The 'Oh So Great' _bastard_ Sesshomaru of the West also makes mistakes, huh?... :_swings Tetsusaiga_: Hehehehe! I can't wait to rub _THAT_ in his nose:_dodges_: Grrr! Damn **BUGS**! I can't See… :_sniff_: What is that bastard thinking!

"Sesshomaru! There IS A FIGHT GOING ON HERE!" I Yell at him. He looks at me and… attacks. Uw, got to hurt, poor bugs from hell… wait a minute… NAH!

Whatever. Good thing that he's back to the fight (not that I care). My girl, she's… she's… :_looks for Kagome_: safe. I'm glad. The monk and the huntress are… they're fine and…

**WHACK**

:_falls_: Ouch. This SHIT only happens to **ME**! ACK:_stands up_: This blow will cause me a tummy ache later! Damn It! Kagome won't give me Ramen for dinner tonight:_pouts_: Grrrr! Time to fight back and…

**THUD… SLAM!**

Ouch… I crashed against someone… Oh Kami! I crashed against Sesshomaru!

":_pushes Inu-Yasha_: Get Off Me!"

":_struggles_: I'm On IT!"

":_shoves Inu-Yasha away_: You Can do it FASTER! Or I Have To Help You Always?"

":_facing the ground_: I Never ASKED YOU for HELP and you had NEVER helped me before!"

**THUD, SLAM, SMACK**

I didn't saw that one coming! Stupid Swarm of Bugs! This will hurt tomorrow morning!… at least that blow sent me away from Sesshomaru.

":_kneels besides Inu-Yasha_: Careless, as always, _otouto_!"

":_peels himself from the ground_: Shut Up, You Ass Wipe!"

":_bomps_: You first, whelp!"

":_feels lump on head_: HEY:_vein pops, stands up_: What Was That **FOR**!"

**THUD**

":_smacks bug_: You should concentrate on the fight instead, _otouto_."

":_whacks bug_: Look who's talking, _Aniki_."

**SMACK, THUD, WHACK**

"This Sesshomaru can't concentrate with your lack of grace, focus, and fighting skills. At This Rate You're Going To Get Kill."

**WHACKS, SMASH**

"As You Care! This Is **SO DAMN RICH! YOU CARE!**… :_shudders in disgust_: Dear Kami! Who are you and… :_dodges saimyoushou_: where is that bastard Sesshomaru?"

":_bomps_: I, Sesshomaru, don't :_smacks saimyoushou_: like sarcasm, nor care about you neither. And if I care, isn't by free will I might add."

"Of Course! Why would you CARE :_destroy saimyoushou_: about a FILTHY hanyou like myself!"

"**GRRRRR**! I resent That!"

"**GRRRRRR**!"

"**KNOCK IT OFF, BOTH OF YOU, THERE'S NO TIME**:_whacks Kagura_:… **LOOK AT KANNA**!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I cannot believe this, I cannot believe this. I understand that those two can't stand each other, I understand their sibling rivalry. C'mon, I whacked Kohaku sometimes when we were kids, but _this_! Of course, those two hates their living guts, and they had tried to kill the other several times, I grant that, but…

**WHACKS**

This time ISN'T the right one to start _BICKERING_! They're bickering like a couple of brats! They aren't focused on what is supposed to be their main goal, protecting his father's corpse I mean, but they're fighting each other and…

**SMACK**

Damn! Kagura is begging to get her ass kick! Well, who am I to deny her such wishes?

"**Hiraikotsu**!"

"Nice Try, huntress! Let see if you can handle this!"

I must to take that stupid fan out of her HANDS:_rubs eyes_: I can't see! But I can low my guard, not with Kagura… :_punch in belly_: **ACK**! That was a low blow:_picks herself from the ground_: This will hurt tomorrow morning!... My poor Sore Back…

Huh? Kanna is almost touching the bones. Oh My… And those two haven't notice yet! Bad Dogs, BAD!

"**KNOCK IT OFF, BOTH OF YOU, THERE'S NO TIME**!" I yell at them. Geez!. The dogs look at me.

":_attacks Sango_: Oh no, you Don't!"

":_whacks Kagura with her weapon_: **LOOK AT KANNA**!."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

In that moment, right after Sango yelled and whacked Kagura with her insanely big boomerang, the inu brothers diverted their attention from their pointless fight to Kanna.

How can I explain what they saw? Oh Yes, the white chibi demoness was an INCH away from touching Inutaisho's bones.

I know, I know, this scene is awfully similar to the ending of the former chapter, BUT the main difference here lies that none of the fighters, not even the missing Miroku, who was bravely fighting against some saimyoushou… somewhere (A/N: SORRY:**_U_****__**: I forgot about him!), was able to tackle her, stop her, whack her, or something, in order to prevent her from touching the bones.

But… for some forsaken reason, Kanna was hesitating…

I must say that Tenseiga was still stuck on the bone…

Both brothers ran at Kanna, Kagura got their way, Inu-Yasha knocked her down and clawed at her the best way he could, Sesshomaru kept running, Toukijin in hand…

But… There was something wrong with Tenseiga. In that exact moment, the dead body rumbled and everybody stop dead in their spots. That's why Kanna was hesitating.

Tenseiga glowed blue for a moment. Kanna looked back… and got herself out of the way as fast as she could. Some stared at this in shock (those who know about Tenseiga's properties) and some others stared at this in curiosity (Inu-Yasha-gumi). Sesshomaru's jaw fell. Rin blinked cutely, Kanna rubbed her face in defeat (showing emotions since… I can't remember since when...) and Kagura sweatdropped. Even the saimyoushou stopped.

A heartbeat passed.

Another heartbeat… Nothing happened. Sesshomaru held his heart and sighed in utter relief.

But Tenseiga was still stabbed on the bone… suddenly the blue light turned off.

"What the HELL is GOING ON! **LET'S FINISH THIS CURSED FIGHT**!" Exclaimed our enthusiast hanyou, annoyed at the sudden stop, and cursing secretly because he didn't know what was the fuss about… thankfully, he wasn't the only one, because his team mates were having a similar train of thoughts.

"Mikami-neechan?" Asked Rin, tugging Mikami's sleeve. "That's the sword! Sesshomaru-sama used that sword to bring Rin back to life!" She said, happily.

"Really, Rin-chan? I believe that the story :_ahem_: is a fraud." Answered Mikami, as she soothed the restless baby in her arms. Kagome look at this warily.

Sesshomaru growled at Inu-Yasha's last comment and calmly walked toward the bones pile in order to gather his sword. In that moment, the ground shook and the lord took a step back. Smelling 'danger', Inu-Yasha growled and followed his brother example, also scanning the area looking for Kagome, his friends and for possible exits.

Tenseiga glowed blue, made this funny noise and the whole bone structure began to tremble… again. Sesshomaru took another step back.

"It can't be!" He muttered in shock. "He's been dead for at least 66 years!"

"As if that is something new!" mocked Inu-Yasha.

"Shut up, whelp, this is dead serious."

"Of course is dead serious: Oyaji **is** _Dead_, If you haven't _Noticed_!"

"… I'm not so sure now."

"… :_vein pop_: **WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?**"

When I said that the ground trembled, I was meaning a light trembling, but right after Inu-Yasha stated his curiosity, the ground took that as a cue and shook violently as the dead carcass of the former lord of the west shook as violently as the ground. When it was about to collapse, it stopped. By now, the 'good' guys were gathered behind a startled Ah-Un and the 'bad' guys were behind Kanna. This blue smoke came out of Tenseiga and 'swallowed' the dead carcass and then it shrunk quickly.

"_Kanna, Kagura, get your sorry asses out of there and came back, Now!"_ Said an angry voice (Naraku, just for the records); hearing this, Kanna and the others left in no time.

"Grrr! They're leaving! **GRRR**!"

":_halts Inu-Yasha_: Stop, whelp, we have bigger problems right now."

"_We_? Did I hear '_WE'_. NO, **_WE_** don't have a problem, **_You_** have a problem: that katana is yours, remember?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, Tenseiga :_ahem_: has any special property?" Asked Miroku. Rin wailed enthusiastically at this.

"It's a super magic sword! Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin's life with that sword!" Ah! A child's joy! The 'Uh?' she received was unanimous (except for Sesshomaru's). "He brought Rin Back to life when those meanie wolves killed her!" She explained as if bringing the dead back was the most normal thing in the world.

":_stares at Inu-Yasha_: What about father, _otouto_?" Asked Sesshomaru, ignoring Rin's comment. "Don't you care about him?"

"Father **_is_** dead, _Aniki_!"

"Is he?" Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to protest, but Sesshomaru ignored him again and stared at the blue smoke that 'covered' the bone structure instead… only to find that the smoke was concentrated on the ground and now it was dissipating… "Not anymore, it seems."

**CLANG**!

Tenseiga fell when the smoke finally disappeared. Everyone gasped when they noticed that the HUGE dead body was gone… and gasped even more when in its place… instead of the dead carcass… there was…

A limp moaning bundle, dressed in rags.

"Don't tell me that Tenseiga brings the dead back." Moaned Miroku as if having a headache, while staring quizzically at Sesshomaru. The tall lord nodded without even looking at him. "Oh, Damn:_cough_: (sorry) Oh Dear Buddha!"

The bundle tried to stand up, but failed. It fell down painfully and… fainted? Mikami tugged Sesshomaru's sleeve.

"Sesshomaru-san? That sword… revived someone… Who was the one that Tenseiga revived?" She asked.

**To be continue…**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** My apologies. This chapter was really difficult to write and I hate myself for this. I hope you'll be nice with your flames. I don't mind if you flame me for this… as long as you pay the hospital bills…


	8. Episode 7

**A/N:** Don't be nice and Flame me for this, I'm not happy about this chapter, tough my cousin says it's cool. Here, have some gasoline to flame me. No, HAVE IT! I insist! You'll need it at the end of this!

Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, THANK GOD!

**Episode 7: **

**Inutaisho is back to life!... barely, but you got the point.**

Inutaisho lay unconscious and in pain. His injuries from his last fight against Ryuukossei, the one who took his life, were still there: wounds covered his arms and chest, blood soaked the rags he was wearing, he still was worn out and that was as evident as the sun. Yes, you can say that he was alive, but in a horrible condition: Tenseiga restored his life, but not his health…

9 faces stared down at the fainted dog. 9 worried, stunned and troubled faces. In short, those 9 faces didn't know what to do and think about… him.

"Er… that katana can revive people?" Asked Kagome.

"Are You Deaf? I think I said that already."

"Tsk, Sesshomaru-san! Don't be rude!"

"I wonder if these wounds are from his battle with the dragon…" Mused Sango out loud. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"When you fight a dragon, you're bound to be beaten, huntress."

"Sesshomaru!"

"That's Obvious!… So… Oyaji is alive." Stated Inu-Yasha not too much convinced (and a little bit scared). He scratched the back of his neck: the situation was really uncomfortable for him.

Not just only for him, but for the rest as well. The dog that was lying unconscious at their feet was supposed to be dead. Now he was alive, because of an 'accident', and none of them knew how to react… be honest with yourself: would you know how to react?

Only two things were clear, one of them was that **NONE** was helping him (The fact that says 'Snap it! He's wounded' hadn't hit them yet), and the other was…

"Grandpa seems sick." I think that sweet chibi-Rin stated the second reason quite well.

"Yeah, His Cheeks Are Green and He's Breathing Funny!" And this addition from sweet Shippo-chan only reinforced the effect. 7 heads nodded in agreement but stayed still.

After a few moments of staring, the whole group sighed, but one of the sighs, was an annoyed sigh.

"I cannot believe this! Sesshomaru-san? Is this is your lord father, **WHY** aren't you helping him :_grunts_: Where Is He?" Mikami sounded angry. "He's wounded! Why none of you is helping him?" Mikami reacted and she didn't sound happy. The baby in her arms clutched her kimono and stared at everyone with his huge deep blue eyes as if emphasizing his mother's words. Mikami knelt, Aoshi and all, and reached for Inutaisho. "Where is he?"

"He's in front of you, Can't you see him, wench?"

**BONK**

":_veins pop_: Take care of your tongue, whelp! She's…"

":_places Aoshi in his dad's arms_: Leave that for later and hold Aoshi for a minute, please!"

"HEY! Mikami-san, I'm **NOT** good At This And…"

"You Coward! It's just a baby-pup! He's not going to bite you."

"Imagine That!" Mocked Inu-Yasha.

"Grrr!"

Ignoring his husband's growls, and using his robes as guides, Mikami knelt besides Inutaisho; Sango and Kagome followed her example in secret shame. Miroku, Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru remained still, glaring at each other in wary. Shippo, Rin and even baby Aoshi, just stared at the so-called 'grown ups' in curiosity.

Things were going to get funny.

"Shippo-chan, please, get my First-Aid kit! It's in my pack."

"In A Minute!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

I can't believe, I Can't Believe This Bunch of People! How could they? Stare at him as if nothing? Stare at this poor wounded dog? Wounded like this? Twitching in pain?… Poor Papa-Inu! The poor one was beaten to a pulp and he was just resurrected!… Well, I don't know his story, but I heard the 'dragon' part :_looks for face_: What were they thinking?… His chest (bloody), his neck (Yeow!)… his face: fantastic, let me _feel_ his face…

"Kagome-Chan! Here! I Got It!"

"Thanks Shippo!"

"Like father like son! This guy is a mess!" Says one of the girls, I think is the one who was fighting against that **SLUT** that took my baby-pup away … I think I like this girl. What was her name again?

"Tell me about it! You aren't the one who is actually feeling this!" I say… Geez, I feel my hands bloody.

"Here, have this!" This girl, Kagome I think, places a piece of cloth in my hands… weird material, never felt it before… feels funny.

"Thanks, but I don't need it yet… maybe if you…"

"I was thinking about dressing his wounds a little…"

"… or at least to stop the bleeding." I suggest.

"Good idea! Sango and I'll manage that."

I return my attention to this poor dog. This Mikami touches Papa-Inu's face. He feels sick and exhausted, I bet my hands for that! He's sweating, his breathing is labored, he's feverish… his face is bruise all over, the poor dog! Whatever it killed him did a great job. He… must look a bit like Sesshomaru, his bone structure is similar to his, but… he's different… his face is full of mischief… DAMN IT! His Hair Is A Bird Nest! This isn't like Sesshomaru's, Ok! This Hair is White and Silky, But IT'S A MESS! This Guy Needs To Be Grooming Right NOW!… :_blinks_: What…? My Hands Are Trapped In His Hair! **KYAAAAAAA**!

":_giggles_: Here! Let Me Help You! Here… Damn! We Need A Scissor!"

… A what?

"Er… we need to cut his hair a little."

Aah. To cut his hair… What in the world is a scissor? '_Scissor_'… that's a strange word. '_Scissor'_… hmm… rolls of my tongue. _Scissor_…

"That's better Kagome!"

"No. None of you are going to cut my father's hair!" That's Sesshomaru-san.

"Absolutely, I refuse **TOO**!" That's… the impatient hanyou… Is he my husband's otouto?

"Why Not?"

"Because We Said **SO**!" Those were my husband and… his otouto? "**GRRRRR**!" Hmpf. They are growling at each other :_sweat drop_:

"Hmpf… argh… :_pant, pant_:"

:_surprised_: **MY GOODNESS**! What Was That? I jumped about a mile, what happened:_hand on shoulder_: Who is this? Rin-chan?… Papa-Inu, That was You! I touch his forehead… he's high on fever!

"Father needs help." Says Sesshomaru-san.

"**BINGO**!" Another strange word from this weird girl. "Of Course he needs help! Can't you see it?… He looks like a goner."

"I'll to take him to the castle. Ah-Un Can help ride him home…"

"Are You Crazy?"

"Sesshomaru, your father isn't in conditions to travel! Look at him, he looks like-like… :_bows at girls_: excuse me, fair ladies, HE looks _Like_ Shit!" Emphasize the Houshi.

"What do you suggest Monk? Try To Heal him HERE? Inside This warp?"

"And what do you suggest, _Aniki_? Try To Heal Him At The Castle? Where you can easily kill him again? No Way!"

"I, Sesshomaru won't kill him, He's my Father and this Sesshomaru is a man of honor!"

**_crickets chirping_**

"As is familial bonds had stopped you before!" Snorts Inu-Yasha-san. :_sighs_: Sesshomaru-san told me once that he and his otouto never… get along that well.

"**Grrrr**!

"**GRRRRR**!

"Gentlemen, relax! Leave That For Naraku! I think that out better option is take your lord father to Lady Kaede. She'll know what to do! She's an expert healer."

"Have You **GONE MAD**, Monk! NO Way I'm leaving My Father with a Bunch of Weaklings!"

"Are You Suggesting that we **CAN'T** nurse him back to health, Sesshomaru?"

"Gentlemen! You're upsetting the Children!"

They're at it again. If Aoshi starts to cry, there'll be a HELL to pay:_rub temples_: My Mother, My Father and Cousins! I still cannot believe SUCH behavior! They're acting like PUPPIES :_feels Inutaisho's forehead_: He needs help, that's all what matters!

"Mikami-neechan? Is grandpa ok?" Ah, so many questions!

"Don't worry, sweetie:_caress Rin's hair_: He'll be JUST fine as long as those two **SHUT UP**!" Says the girl Sango. I must take my chance to ask something.

"Excuse me, who is this Kaede?"

"She's like our mentor, a good miko, she'll help us: She's the one who always ends patching us up!" Explains Kagome (That was her name, right?)

"That's good enough for me, Sesshomaru-san…"

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

"Look What have **DONE**, You **MONGREL**!"

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A**…"

"**OSUWARI**!"

**THUD**

"_ouch_"

I quickly stand up and gather my baby-pup in my arms (and of course, I elbow Sesshomaru in his ribs… Damn armor!). As soon as I pick Aoshi, he calms down and clutches to my kimono tightly. My poor baby-pup: he had enough to deal with for one day! He is tired. I'm tired. Rin is tired. By the way…

"Sesshomaru-san, aren't you forgetting something?" I say, in a grumpy mood.

":_blinks_:"

"Sesshomaru-san?"

"Oh. That… :_sighs_: Feh. Inu-Yasha: she's Mikami, my wife, you know Rin already and this is my son, Aoshi." He says not to happy and I smile. "The whelp with the big mouth is my brother and I don't care about the names of the rest. Now, if you excuses us, we're leaving, _with_ my father, Ah-Un…"

"No."

"What?"

"We're taking _your_ father _to_ _Kaede_-_baba's_ place, and that's final… :_faces Mikami_: HI! My name is Kagome, This is Sango and the Houshi is Miroku. Nice to meet you: we have heard a lot about you!"

":_blinks_: Really?"

"You aren't taking my father to…"

"And you aren't taking oyaji to the castle!"

"Oh Yeah? Try and Stop Me!… :_feels tug_: Huh? Rin…?"

"Sesshomaru-sama… :_yawns_: I'm sleepy!"

":_yawns_: Me too. Can we stay at this Kaede's place, only for tonight? We can always take your father to the manor tomorrow." I say. Honestly, I don't think that papa-Inu will be able to travel to the manor, and this people sounds nice.

"**BUT**!" That's my husband's voice.

"This Mikami feels tired :_somewhat angry_:. Use that head of yours and look at your father and tell me IF he can't travel or not! Maybe I'm blind, but I _can_ tell that for **sure**!"

"… Feh. :_crosses arms_: I think we could use this Kaede's help :_mumble, mumble_:. FEH!"

"You're Blind?" Asks my brother-in-law astonish. "**NO WAY!**"

"All is Set, then." Says the Houshi. "Sango-sama, my dear, Can you help me to carry this lord?"

":_mumbles_: Of course I'll help you: But I'm **NOT** your _dear_."

"**BUT**!" That's Inu-Yasha's voice.

"Maybe we can use Kirara to carry Inu-Yasha's dad…"

"**BUT**!"

"Be Careful! He's bad wounded…"

"Feh!… :_shakes head_: **ARGH**! Drop Him… I'll carry him. FEH!"

"You'll hurt him more. **GRRRR**!... let me help you." That's my doggie husband! "Just let's get out of this warp! Rin! Help Mikami-san to walk."

"HAI!"

The _merry_ little band left the warp with some difficulty and soon they headed back to Kaede's, the unofficial Inu-Yasha-gumi HQ, with a worried Miroku on the lead. Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha, who were carrying their father, followed him close, growling and glaring at each other just in case. The girls, escorted by Ah-Un and Kirara, were walking in the back, ogling at certain baby.

Inutaisho opened his eyes a little, but saw nothing but a brown blur, heard nothing but a lot of distortion and the only sound he could made was a pathetic excuse for a moan. He was in pain and confused as hell. He shut his eyes again and let himself drift into slumber… he didn't knew why he was so exhausted.

This scene that I just describe was being watched by one saimyoushou.

Naraku wasn't happy at his daughter's recent failure.

**To Be Continue.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** You'll never believe how hard to write this chapter was!… Ouw. I made a rhyme!… with my grammar, it's probably wrong :**_T.T_**:. I hope you kept the gasoline I gave you at the beginning. You can start to flame me now!


	9. Sidestory 1

**A/N:** The usual… see previous chapters for this. Too lazy to write it down again.

Standard Disclaimer applies.

**"Inu Family: Sidestory"**

**Side Story 1:**

**A Little of what happened in the aftermath.**

"He is Aoshi, and he's 5 months old." Said Mikami proudly. Sesshomaru snorted and the girls ogled.

"What a pair of eyes!" Sango said petting Aoshi's nose.

"Look at his black ear!" Squealed Kagome. "It's _So_ Cute!"

":_yawn_: Bu, bu!"

"Aaaww!" three feminine voices exclaimed. "He's sleepy!"

…

Nothing like a baby to melt a few hearts. Aoshi settled in his mothers arms, yawned one more time and closed his eyes and prepared to nap. Mikami and Sango smiled, Kagome, on the other hand, stared at Inu-Yasha… who was carrying his father with Sesshomaru. Miroku wasn't very far from them, but now, he wasn't leading the group: he was right behind the Inu brothers and his eyes were fixated on the wounded dog's back. Shippo and Rin on the other hand…

":_runs in circles_: **TAG!**"

"Hey! No Fair! I tripped :_runs in circles_:** TAG!**"

":_giggles_: **TAG! **:_runs in circles_:"

…Were playing like a couple of old friends.

"Inu-Yasha! I'm coming back to my house!" Kagome suddenly said.

":_drops Inutaisho_: **WHAT! WHY? ABSOLUTELY NOT, YOU JUST ARRIVED!"**

":_tries to pick Inutaisho_:** BE CAREFUL, WHELP!**" growled Sesshomaru as he tried to catch his father from falling. Miroku rushed to help.

":_jumps in front of Kagome_: Why do you want to come back when you just arrived?"

"I would like to get your dad a few clothes: look at him! He's dressed in rags!… And I want to get some other items…"

**"BUT…!"**

"I'll be back within the hour :_teary eyes_: please?"

":_stare_:"

":_teary puppy eyes_:"

"Ok, go… **BUT BE BACK IN AN HOUR!**"

":_jumps and hugs Inu-Yasha_: OH, THANK YOU:_kiss_: Bye, bye!"

Kagome rushed to the well. Inu-Yasha blushed and turned around. He found Sesshomaru's sour face and Mikami's perplexed face. Sango was trying not to laugh and Miroku was inspecting Inutaisho.

"This Sesshomaru thinks that you're careless and that you should control your woman better, _otouto_."

"Shut UP! Your control over your woman is as good as mine, _Aniki_!"

"Is WAY better than yours!"

":_vein pop_:"

**THUD, THUD **

Two rocks hit the brother's faces with a terrific aiming. Miroku winced, Sango closed her eyes and Kirara meowed in sympathy. The children (but Aoshi) kept running in circles, playing 'tag'.

"Oi! What's the matter with you, wench?"

**BOMP, THUD **

That sentence earned a bomp from Sesshomaru and another rock from Mikami. I believe that Mikami's supply of rock is endless. Inu-Yasha stood in a matter of seconds.

"Don't call my wife like that, understood?"

"I can defend myself, thank you very much:_reaches Inu-Yasha_: Sorry for the rock, but I couldn't help it. I won't do that again, promise."

"Feh."

"Bu, bu!"

":_eyes Aoshi_: Hmpf…"

"… Er… You don't sound like a bad person: Aoshi likes you already."

":_walks away_: Whatever!" muttered Inu-Yasha as he stared at the Houshi. Mikami shrugged and Sesshomaru growled. "What the F... are you doing, Bouzu?"

"Looking for the spider tattoo… in vain I think. Looks like this guy _is_ the real Inutaisho." That explanation earned him a lot of raised eyebrows. "Sorry, but the whole thing smelled fishy to me: It crossed my mind that this could be some Naraku's trick, but there's no spider on this person's back."

"Pathetic humans and their pathetic sense of smell!"

"Hey! I resent That!"

"Feh."

"See If I Care! I don't bloody care about what the fck Naraku is planning this time:_walks away_: I'm out of here: I'm going to my tree to take a nap."

Sesshomaru just growled at him in disapproval and Mikami sighed. He sniffed at her and took her arm with delicacy. Miroku finished his inspection and stared at them. Sango kneeled by Inutaisho, secured the provisional bandages and tried to tame the old dog's hair.

"Dear Kami! His Hair Is A Mess!" complained Sango. "This is mission impossible… we better hurry with this guy: he needs Kaede-baba right away."

"Huntress, Houshi: can I trust my father to your care?" asked Sesshomaru with a slightly annoyed voice.

"Sure." Responded Miroku warily. "May I ask why?"

"Ah-Un will take my father to whatever you're planning to take him. We'll follow later. :_eyes Mikami_: I need to speak with my wife."

":_surprised_: About what?"

":_walks away_: About you following me here!"

":_annoyed_: Hmpf."

Sango and Miroku crossed looks as the couple disappeared in the forest. Sango sighed and desisted in her attempt to tame Inutaisho's bushy silver hair. Ah poked tenderly the Houshi's shoulder and Un signaled his back. In a swift movement, Miroku and Sango picked Inutaisho up and secured him in the beast back.

":_runs in circles_: **TAG!**"

"Ouw… :_runs in circles_:** TAG!**"

Rin and Shippo kept playing. Their energy supply was endless.

"Hmpf. Do we look like babysitters?" Asked Sango out of the blue. "Children! We're going to the village! Shippo: Take care Of Rin, Okay?"

":_yells_: OKAY! We're coming!"

"I have two theories for Inu-Yasha's whereabouts: he went to his tree to sulk, not nap, because of Kagome-sama's leaving or simply he followed her to her world. :_stares at Sango_: and I also have two theories about Sesshomaru and Mikami's whereabouts: they went to the spring to 'make out' :_wink, wink_: or they're going chew their heads off _that way_ :_winks again_:."

":_'why me?' expression_: You never change, Houshi-sama." Complained Sango as she rolled her eyes to the sky.

And yes, Inutaisho was still out.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**SLAM, SMASH **

Useless Whores! I knew that something was going to happen but I never believe that THIS MESS would happen:_squeezes heart_: What in the hell I was thinking when I 'fathered' such pests! My **WHOLE **plan is ruined, Ruined!

**"AAARRRGGGHHH!… stop it!"**

**"HMPF!"**

Kanna is now vulnerable thanks to Sesshomaru and that useless sword of his, **HER **mirror is** lost**, I didn't get the bones I wanted and now, a warrior, **such as Inutaisho**, is _back_ to life and he isn't under my control! **I GOT NOTHING! NOTHING! **:_squeezes heart_: I Got Nothing but a Bigger Problem and a Tougher Enemy!

**SLASH! **

**"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"**

An Annoying Dog Pest! Just being resurrected and currently weak… huh? One of my saimyoushou enters to my presence… :_picks bug and hears him_:

As I thought, Inutaisho is in bad condition and he was taken to Kikyou's ex-village…

I could use that… :_eyes saimyoushou_: You know what to do…

In the meantime :_picks three saimyoushou_: I think I could use you guys too.

**Ends of Side Story 1.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**


	10. Sidestory 2

**A/N:** The usual… see previous chapters for this. Too lazy to write it down again.

I own Mikami, Aoshi and Sasami. Being Mikami my 'daughter' that makes Sesshomaru my 'son-in-law'… but he still belongs to Mrs. Takahashi, just like his brother and his friends. Still, he's my son-in-law :_grins_:

**"Inu Family: Sidestories."**

**Side Story 2:**

**Inu Brothers.**

_pant, pant_

This is serious… I need to do more exercise! This is serious!

_pant, pant_

I must take a rest… but I can't:_pants_: Not now!… Ah-Un Must be around… :_sniffs, sniffs_: at least he was here, in this area, not too long ago. :_stumbles_: Just What I Need!

"Jaken-sama! Get **OUT** of my way!"

"Nyaa, Stupid Brat! Pay Attention to the ro…"

":_sniffs, sniffs_: Lord Sesshomaru was here! There are a lot of people with him besides Lady Mikami and the pups:_sniffs_: They left in that direction:_steps over Jaken_: C'mon, Jaken-sama! Let's go:_runs_: To hell with your short legs!"

"Insolent Lass:_runs_: How come, girl? How come you run so fast sometimes?"

"Just lucky, I guess!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**_two hours later_**

This is Why.

"Aaaww! He's **SOOOO** Cute!"

"How old you said he is?"

"He's five months old"

"The Tiny **THING! **Look at those big blue eyes! He got your eyes!"

"Nah:_blush, blush_: They're more similar to my husband's."

"He looks cuter when he sleeps!"

"The poor thing! That mean Kagura woman didn't hurt you, right?"

"She deserved all those kicks I gave her!"

**THIS** is Why I didn't want to come here to begin with. Good thing that they found my pup cute… not that I care of what they think about my pup. Talking about pups… where's Rin-chan:_twitches ear_: Outside, playing _tag_ with that damned kitsune.

This Sesshomaru don't like when women ogle over my puppy, they attract unwanted attention and that unwanted attention could easily mean other women to ogle or a hungry youkai who despises hanyous.

I hate those. The bastards are determined as _hell_ and it takes a _hell_ to kill them :_nod, nod_:.

But is kinda refreshing hearing women saying that your puppy is cute… mostly if that comes from my brother's girlfriend :_eyes at Inu-Yasha_: My brother is scowling:_eyes at Mikami_: She looks happy with all the attention Aoshi is getting… I look at my brother again.

Feh. He is looking intensely at me, sitting in that corner of this filthy hovel, just across my presence. Feh. He needs to learn to relax, I'm not going to attack him… :_grins_: But is fun. I mean, Is FUN to make him nervous.

"Grrr! What are You **LOOKING** at?"

"…"

"I Asked You A Question!"

"…"

"Are You Deaf?"

":_sigh_:"

"Sesshomaru, You Bas…"

"Don't curse out loud. Isn't proper for a young lord :_shudders_: like yourself."

"Wha…? **HAHAHAHAHAHA!** Don't Make Me Laugh! Proper?"

**"BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"**OSUWARI.** :_thud_: Inu-Yasha! Aoshi-kun was **SLEEPING**!"

"Shhhhh! For Kami's Sake:_soothes_: You're upsetting him More!" Barks Mikami suddenly. Hehehehe, that's my wife.

":_bows in shame_: I'm Sorry Mikami-san…"

I stare at the flat form of my brother. This Sesshomaru pities him: that curse he has must be annoying and not mention that the word that activates the spell is degrading. He peels himself from the floor and stands up.

"Don't do that Again, Kagome! Not **WITH **him In The **SAME CURSED ROOM**!"

"Feh!"

"What Are You 'Fehing' at, **HUH**?"

Inu-Yasha shots a good glare in my direction and this Sesshomaru gazes at him calmly. There's no need to pick his current mood, he has reasons enough to distrust me… What is this…? Mikami-san…:_looks for Mikami:_ She is 'looking' at me…

"I'm a man of honor. You aren't my target anymore, I told you that."

":_twitch_: Well, I DON'T Trust You :_veins pop_: Got That?"

"Do as you wish."

**"GRRRR!"**

"Inu-Yasha… relax, please: Trusting him can't be that hard…"

**"GRRRRRRR!"**

This will be harder than I first thought. Not that this Sesshomaru cares a bit.

":_standing up_: Shhh, Aoshi! Mama is here:_grabs Inu-Yasha's arms_: Here, hold him a little bit, please."

":_panics_: **HEY! NO _WAY_**, I Can't Do This, I Can't! Have Your Pup Back! I Can't Do this!" I don't like this. :_stands up_: What is Mikami-san thinking?… Talking about relaxing, I _must_ relax: my brother is incapable of harming a kid… :_stares at Mikami in worry_: Right?

":_happy_: Bu, bu!"

"Yes, you can do it! He won't bite you… :_caress Aoshi_: See? He likes you. I told you that!"

":_frantic_: No, please, I'll **drop **this guy or I'll** crush **him by accident and I'll be reduced to a pulp, Don't do this to me :_beg mode_: _please_!"

"You're doing fine, take care of him a little while: I need to go the ladies room and :_turns to Sesshomaru_: You two need to talk :_reaches arms_: Can someone show me the way out?"

"I'll :_grabs Mikami's hand_: Let's see what the children are doing." Says my brother's silly girl. Mikami is doing this on purpose! Inu-Yasha is frantic with Aoshi in his arms… at least my pup likes him.

":_standing up_: I'll be helping Kaede-baba with Inutaisho-sama's wounds. I'll be right in the next room." Says the Taiji-Ya.

":_happy_: Bu, BU!"

"Hmm. I believe that the villager's asked me for help this morning. I'll go and see what they need from me."

The Bouzu stands up and leave. He and the females left us alone; This Sesshomaru stares at my current frantic brother.

Hey…

":_happy_: Bu, BU!"

:_raise eyebrow_: I don't have anything to talk to my brother!

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**_pant, pant_**

Oh, great, a village! I smell a human village. My master is inside a village… Oh My God! Maybe he's in danger; maybe he's trying to rescue the children, Or Maybe My Lady Got Into Troubles Again! OH Kami-Sama! **THIS IS MY ENTIRE FAULT! **They Must Be Sealed By Now:_pulls at hair_: **OR WORST!**

"Wait Up, You Lass! Have you no respect of **_YOUR_** Elders?"

":_picks up Jaken_: C'mon Jaken-sama, There is no time Left :_runs_!"

**"ARRRGGGHHH! YOU INSOLENT LAAAAAAASS!"**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**OH, MEN!** Let got of my hair! C'mon, Let Go Of Uncle's Inu-Yasha's Hair! I know you like my hair, I like my hair too! C'mon brat, **HEY**! Don't Chew My Hair… no, no, no, no, no, no, not the necklace, NOT the Necklace.

"Problems, dear brother?"

"What Do You Think, You Big Moron?"

"…"

That Wench Play A Number On **ME! **How Dare She? I can't defense myself with this puppy in my arms… well, I don't think that Sesshomaru will attack me with _his_ pup in my arms, but **STILL **I don't** LIKE THIS!**… Wow, this little guy is heavier than he looks!

"Let's call a truce."

"…"

"…"

"A What? What Are You Talking About?"

"A truce… :_sighs_: a truce is…"

"I know What a Blasted Truce IS! Why Do You Want To Make A **TRUCE _WITH_ ME**?"

"…"

**"HUH?"**

":_lips tremble_: bu, bu…"

"Ah **NO! **You _aren't_ going to** cry**, right? **RIGHT!"**

"Yes, he's. :_poker face_: unless you rock him…"

"But I'm going To Crush Him!"

"No, you not… for your own good :_crack knuckles_:."

"Yes, I'll crush him:_rocks Aoshi unconsciously_: You'll kill me and…"

"I'm not going to attack you. Not anymore… My pup is in your arms and he's a hanyou too… Things can change."

**"FEH!"**

"And you're rocking him."

":_blinks_:"

"If you don't believe me that I'm not going to attack you, test me, then. Test me until father recovers his strength. Take this as a challenge, you have nothing to loose."

"Maybe my life?"

"…"

"Feh…"

"I'll not attack you. Test me if you want, but still I'll not attack you."

I think that my 'sister-in-law' whacked my brother's head somehow… Well, stranger things had happened before… this doesn't mean that I trust my brother. Let me think: no, I don't trust my brother, Never **EVER **in a million years. I don't trust him and that's final…

But he deserves a chance. **ARGH! **Too Many Things:_sniffs, sniffs_: I walk to my brother and I give him his son.

"Do as you want, **BUT **You** BETTER BEHAVE** in the village."

"Besides someone I could name, I can behave properly. Even among humans."

":_grabs Inu-Yasha's hair_: bu, bu, bu:_teary eyes_:"

":_grabs his hair back gently_: Let go, big guy! This is my hair and it's useless to you."

":_teary eyes_: BU, BU:_lips trembles_: **BUUU!**"

"Er… This Sesshomaru thinks that _That_ wasn't a wise idea, otouto…"

"Why?"

":_deep breath_: **BUAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

":_Hugs Mikami tightly_:… And then, after I caught up with your track, my lady, we ran here and I was scare because this is a human village and humans hate us, and I thought that maybe they had hurt you or the pups and I got scare because you are so nice with me:_sob, sobs_: It was awful, Jaken-sama never stop his babbling and he was grumpier than ever and I don't care if lord Sesshomaru calls me '_salami'_ again and I was worry **SICK **about little master Aoshi and chibi-hime-sama :_burst into tears_:It **WAS **Awful,** AWFUL**!"

Kagome and Miroku stared at the unique scene. Jaken was on the ground, cursing at whatever deity was hearing him, and this girl, a hanyou-kitsune about 14 years old, was hugging Mikami for dear life. Shippo took his usual perch on Miroku's shoulder and Rin appeared besides Kagome and grabbed her hand. Mikami, kinda amused, tried to calm her young maid the best she could.

"Who is she and why is she crying?" Asked Shippo, looking at his new friend.

"She's Sasami-chan, She's my Nanny!" Answered Rin.

**End of Side Story 2.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**


	11. Episode 8

**A/N:** To understand this chapter, you better read the first two sides stories. The rest is the usual… I own only the original characters (Mikami, Aoshi and Sasami). The rest belongs to Mrs. Takahashi and my dad refuses to buy me the copyrights as birthday present:_pouts_: Meanie!

**Episode 8:**

**Inutaisho Awakes.**

… the dragon… I… isn't… pain… hurts:_coughs blood violently_:

I must… kill… :_eyes open_: Argh! Pain:_shakes and sits up_: Must kill dragon… :_struggles_: What's this?

"Sang… hol… im… still…!"

"I'm… ying!

"He's… riented!

Too much… pain… don't know :_coughs blood again_: those… voices… :_pant, pant_: can't breath…

…

**_half an hour later _**

…

Argh…

…

…

I feel like… I think that _that_ stupid dragon stepped on **me**. Did I seal him or not? I hope so… or else my family is in danger. I can't think properly. Argh… I'm sore all over… :_sniffs_: Ouch, my nose hurts, I can't sniff. My head hurts, my hands hurts… I think I'm going to throw up. Yuck.

**_cold cloth damps forehead_**

Huh?… What is this:_opens eyes_: Blurs :_someone hides_, I can't see but blurs :_sniff, sniff_: This scent, I don't recognize this scent. Is it one scent or two? My nose isn't working! Where am I:_blinks_: I can't focus, I can't focus at all! I have to! I got to move, I got to know where I'm, I need to know if… Ryuukossei is still sealed…

"Take it easy, lord Inutaisho."

Huh?

"W-Who… :_pants_: a-are :_pants_: you?"

"Fear not, I'm a friend."

:_blink, blink_: I must focalize on something… :_pants_: Oh, the Pain!… A silhouette, a woman's silhouette. Who is she:_sniff_: I don't know her :_sniffs_: I can't find Izayoi's sweet scent :_sniff, sniff_: she isn't around! Where is she? **DAMN IT! I FEEL VULNERABLE! I HATE IT!**

"Take it Easy, you're bad wounded. I'm lady Kaede… a friend of your son Inu-Yasha…"

"Wha…?" She's what:_pants_: This woman is crazy: Inu-Yasha will turn 4 next week! FOUR! Just four… :_pants_: he's only four years old…

"Sounds crazy, but it's true… :_damps forehead_: It's a long story, A long one :_Inutaisho struggles_: Stay quiet or you'll reopen your wounds!"

"… i-i-iza-Iza-yoi?"

"Huh?"

"W-where… :_pants_: fam…il…y!"

":_takes deep breath_: Your sons are in the next room. Both of them, lord Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha. They both _brought_ you here."

:_blink_: If I keep blinking I'll focalize better. This woman is an old hag :_scowls_: she's a miko. Is she trusty:_pants_: Argh, I feel terrible! And Weak:_pants_: Argh, I feel pain:_coughs dry_:

"im-im… i-impossible…" I mutter. It's hard to speak… my throat hurts like hell! Maybe that Ryuukossei chew me and I didn't notice!

"I beg your pardon?"

"i-i-i… In…u… :_pants_: Yas…ha… he's… he's.. i-i-is o-nly fo-ur…"

I stare at the woman. I must look pathetic like this… she sighs deeply and ponders about Kami knows what. What's going on?… Something is missing here… I feel it in my bones… The Dragon! Oh Kami-sama! Don't tell me that I failed and I didn't seal him!

":_struggles_: T-the… dr… :_pants_: Ryu-u-kos-sei!

":_holds him down_: Lord Inutaisho, that dragon is dead:_sighs_: What I'm going to say its hard to believe, but trust me, it may be complicated, but it's the truth… :_sighs again_: You succeeded to seal Ryuukossei, but… Er… the fight took your life…"

"… :_eyes wide_: c-can't **BE**:_coughs_: I-I-I'm al-ive:_pants_: Ri-g-ht?"

"Shhh! Now you are. :_sighs_: Tenseiga brought you back to life… by mere fluke. You spent dead for about 60 years or so."

Oh great… :_pants, pants_: I think… that I'm going to… :_faints_:

…

"**BUAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAA**!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"**BUAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAA**!"

Well, I kinda expected this reaction from him. :_checks on Inutaisho_: At least this old lord is doing fine. His healing powers have finally decided to work. I can consider that as a good sign. Talking about good signs…

"Sango, dear, you can come out now."

":_crawls for Kaede's back in shame_: I'm sorry, he startled me! I didn't mean to hide behind your back, Kaede-baba, but it was the first thing that crossed my mind."

"Don't worry, Lass. :_stands up_: Phew! What a set of lungs that baby has!"

"**BUAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAA**!"

":_stands up_: Maybe we must check on him: Mikami-san :_sweatdrop_: put Aoshi in Inu-Yasha's arms last time I saw!" Sango says as she places her hands on her hips. "It took more time than I first thought… for Aoshi to cry I mean. :_eyes at Inutaisho_: He's going to be shock when he figures that Inu-Yasha isn't four anymore and that _that_ crying baby is his grandson! The poor fellow…"

"He has a lot of things to ponder. Come on, child, let's go rescue Inu-Yasha from that baby's grip and let this lord take his rest."

"**BUAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAA**!"

":_sighs_: Hai, you're right. Let's go."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**_three days later _**

"**TAG**!"

"Ouw… :_runs_: **TAG**!"

"Hey! That's cheating! **TAG**!"

**_little foot running_**

"**TAG**!"

Wha…:_opens eyes_: Tag!… What's going on:_blinks and closes eyes: _I think I feel a little bit better… I had this weird dream: in my dream… this weird miko lady told me that I spent dead for about 50 or 60 years… isn't that weird?… Grrr, my body weights a ton!

"Huh?… Are you awake?"

"**TAG**!"

"**Hey**! I wasn't looking!"

"Who cares? I tagged you!"

"**SHHH**! We woke inu-jiji!"

"Really? Is he awake?"

Oh, Great! Now I'm having another dream. This dream has two little pups in it :_open eyes_:. A kitsune pup… and a human pup :_takes deep breath_: and the kitsune is sitting square in my chest as if _that_ doesn't hurt!… the little girl besides him has bright brown cute eyes:_grunts and tries to sit up… and fails_: Damn it **ALL**!

"**GRANDPA**! _YOU'RE_ AWAKE!" The girl squeals.

_GRANDPA_? **ME**:_O.o_: Yeah! Definitely this is a dream: no way in seven hells that I'm her grandpa!… right? This is only a bad dream… I must sit up… or at least I must support myself on my elbows… Ouch, it hurts… but… I must… to… See? I did it!

"Who :_coughs_: are you, puppy?"

":_giggles_: You called Rin a 'puppy'!" She says and covers her mouth. "I'm Rin! And He's…"

"**Hey**! I can introduce myself! I'm Shippo, the mighty!"

":_grins_: Sure you are!… :_cough, cough_: Where is th-is plac-e?"

"This is Kaede-baba's hut! She patched you up! Are you all right? Your cheeks are still green!" The pup says. That name, Kaede…

Oh, **BIG** Shit! It wasn't a dream!

"My cheeks are _still_ green? How come?"

"You were sick the last 3 days!" Rin says. "You were very, very sick. Rin was afraid because she thought that you might die and Rin would be left without any grandpas _again_. But Kaede-baba says that now you're healing well, she says that…"

"Stop babbling, Rin-chan! You speak too much and he got the point! Big Mouth!"

"**NO**, Rin is **NOT**!"

"Yes, You **ARE**!"

"**NO**, Rin is **NOT**!

"**YES, YOU ARE!**"

"NO, Rin Is **NOT**!

"YES, YOU **ARE**!"

":_deep woof_: **PUPS**!" Wow, for a minute I thought that I couldn't woof again like that. "Keep it quiet, please, I'm having a hell of a hangover…"

"But Kaede-baba said that your fever subsided…" Explains the pup with wide eyes, reaching my forehead.

"What's a hangover?" Asks the girl.

"Er… its **BIG** headache, sweetie."

I lie on the futon. Looks like this is a safe place. Otherwise… I'll be dead by now… _again_. Weird thought. My sight is better :_sniffs_: and my nose too. I feel bandages all over my chest and arms :_checks on himself_:… Hmpf, Stupid Dragon! Izayoi will be upset when…

:_O.o_: What are these clothing? What kind of fabric and style is this?

"Wha…?"

"It's a pajama. Kagome-chan brought it for you from her house."

Kagome who?

"YEAH, she brought Rin this cute doll :_shows barbie_, and she brought a lot of things for Aoshi-kun too: Mikami-neechan was really happy! She can keep Aoshi clean and there is this thing… these 'diapers' thingies, and this peace-fire, which calms him down! And this funny Bottle… "

"You Baka! A pac**_ifi_**er, not a peace-fire!"

These pups… :_twitch_: What the hell are they talking about: A peace-fire or pacifier (whatever)? Diapers? What the hell are those? GAH! BE MERCY: I die, I don't remember _where_ MY SOUL WENT, and I was resurrected in a twilight dimension! Where is this place? And where is the back door? _OOoooww_, my headache is returning with vengeance:_grunts_:

"Grandpa? Are you all right?"

"I don't think so: look, his cheeks are greenish!"

":_deep breath_: I feel a little bit sick here…"

"Rin-chan, Shippo-chan? Where are you, little guys?" That call came from the outside…

"**KYA**! Sasami-chan Found Us! C'mon, Shippo-chan, Lets hide!"

"Let me guess :_pants_: She's some kind of governess?" I ask them and they smile at me mischievously.

They were hiding from their governess, how cute… I use to do that when I was a pup myself. I watch them as hide in the drawers. Little rascals!

"Rin-Chan:_opens door_: Shippo-chan! I know you two are here! I can smell you both! You know that you can't… :_notices Inutaisho_: Oh My:_freezes_: You're awake, milord :_bows timidly_: I didn't… knew that you were awake already… this won't happen again… and please… forgive me!"

":_pants_: They-are… :_points_: hiding in the :_pants_: drawers… :_faints_:"

"Sasami-chan, Did you find the…? What happened in here?"

"Lady Kaede… lord Inutaisho just fainted!"

"He was just awake, and very lucid." Explains Shippo-chan, popping out of his hiding place, Rin-chan appears behind him.

"He was talking to Us. Grandpa is Fun!"

"There **_YOU_** are:_stands and picks the children:_ Come here you two! You're in big trouble now:_walks away_: I told you _several_ times that…"

I sigh. Sasami grabs the children and walks away from the room. She's taking the children outside, probably she's going to lecture them again. :_sighs_: This hanyou girl is very sweet and nervous… and seriously, I don't think the children take seriously her lectures. I think that they take Kirara more seriously. I glance at the sleeping lord. He'll recover in no time. I close the door and let him sleep.

**_a day later _**

Awake. They said that the third one is the winner. I feel weak but nothing that I can't handle. :_sit up_: Ouw, just a little migraine… nothing serious, nothing…

"Konnichi-wa, Chichihue."

:_startle_: What in seven hells? I turn my head to my right… I blink… I blink again.

Dear Kami!

"Sesshomaru?… :_blinks_: Is that you:_sighs in shock_: Last time I saw you… were… 15."

"I was 16, chichihue. Now this Sesshomaru is 82… :_ahem_: By the way, you spent the last 66 years _dead_."

"…"

"Quite disturbing, huh?"

"Specially your nice way of telling me. :_deep sigh_: Indeed, is disturbing, a little bit. :_shakes head_:… :_stares at Sesshomaru_: Good to see you, son :_sits up_:… He, he, Good to see you so well! Last time I saw you… were a mere whelp, now you're a man… :_sweatdrop_: forgive me, I'm a little disoriented here…"

":_sweatdrop_: Jijis, like yourself, tends to be extra sensitive. Don't worry. I think I can handle you."

"…"

"I… feel like you want to know what happened, right, Chichihue?"

**BONK!**

":_stoic_:"

"That's for reviving me."

"I thought so."

"You feel right: I want an explanation. No. I _demand_ an explanation! What the hell happened to me, What's going on Why do you used :_twitch_: Tenseiga on me…:_Bonks Sesshomaru again_: What is this place? And, And… :_shakes fist frantically_: You got the point!"

"Don't over do it, Chichihue. This Sesshomaru will explain you things."

**To be continue.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** I don't know you guys, but this Misao-CG is quite depressed… Argh! I'm talking like Sess-sama now! Flame **ME**, Please! Put Me Out Of My Misery:_drops head on keyboardkashoidhwibdouwgd_:… Ouw… that hurts! I think I got an 'U' on my eye…


	12. Episode 9

**A/N:** The usual… see previous chapters for this. Too lazy to write it down again. BTW, It's been 3 years since Kagome broke the Shikon no Tama.

Nope, I still can't convince daddy, so, I still don't own Inu-Yasha's copyrights. But I do Own Mikami, Aoshi and Sasami.

**Episode 9:**

**Naraku's 'no' plan.**

My new creation! My new improved saimyoushou! Hehehehe, How I love this bugs, they do exactly as I ask them and they comply. Always and unconditionally.

:_yawns_: I stare at my daughters. Like always, Kagura glares daggers of pure hatred at me and Kanna only stares. Enough punishment… for Kanna. Nah, they look pretty in those chains, hanging over there, covered in blood. Besides, I'm still mad at the mistake they _both_ made.

Inutaisho… he's a hell of a powerful warrior (He only sealed Ryuukossei, but… Fear the mind, not the beast). I think that one of the youkai that forms my body met him once. And he got his ass kicked pathetically. The problem is that the youkai I'm talking about is one of the most powerful of those who forms my body. Youkai used to say that they preferred to be in the middle of a merciless bloodshed than in Inutaisho's black list.

The guy held grudges forever.

He's still weak. But I must test his strength first. With inu youkais you never know; and with inu taiyoukais… Better to be sure. :_eyes saimyoushou:_ A warm up never hurts anyone.

"C'mere. :_picks bug_: Take your kind with you and a few of the lesser youkais that are crawling outside. Attack Inu-Yasha's village at once :_bug flies away_:."

See what I mean? My saimyoushou are the best! I should mate with the queen or something…

":_angered_: **_BZZZZZ, BZZZZZZZZ_**_, and** BZZZZZZZ**_!"

"Calm down the three of you. It's not the time yet: this is only the beginning."

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Where in the world is that **DOG** when I need him the most? Argh! I can't believe that he's acting this way; he doesn't know how lucky he is! I would pay **PURE GOLD **to have the chance he has and **LOOK AT HIM!** He's hiding like the world is coming to its end:_sighs_: I can understand him to a point, he never met his dad when he was a kid, but… now he has the chance to meet him: he has his father back and he's _hiding_ from him!

It's been 4 days!

The Go-Shimboku… :_sigh_: Funny, this tree seems to have a patented 'Kagome-magnet'. It always appears out of the blue when I less expect. :_smiles_: This tree always gives me what I ask and never disappoints me!

"Feh!"

See? Looks like I found the doggy I was looking for!

"Inu-chan, what are you doing up there? You got me worry!"

"What do you think: I'm hiding!"

"From what?…, No, no, forget that: the question is, from _whom_?"

"From My Crazy Sister-In-Law! That Blind Wench insists on place that little devil of hers _in_ my arms:_jumps down and faces Kagome_: From whom else?"

"Your dad, maybe."

":_turns around_: Feh!"

":_faces him_: C'mon Inu-chan! It's Your Father, Aren't you going to say 'Hello' at least?"

"Feh:_turns around again_:"

I must try a different tactic.

"You look cute."

":_face Kagome_: Huh?"

"With Aoshi-kun in your arms: Your nephew _adores_ you!"

"**NAH! **The only thing that little devil likes is my hair and made my life miserable: Every time he sees me (And He Has A Sixth Sense For Detecting **ME**), he wails until he got in my arms! Once he gets into my arms, he chews the necklace, he pulls at my hair and I got to remove all the slobber by myself. Last time I got to cover myself with a blanket to pass unnoticed, A Blanket:_blinks_:… Do I look cute?"

"Hai. I think you'll be a wonderful…"

"Don't say it!"

":_blinks cutely_: Say what?"

"_That_!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Inu-chan :_blinks more cutely_:"

"Kagome-chan:_mumbles_: It's not easy, ok?" He says and I only look at him, nodding a little (this is the best way of get him to speak his mind!) "You know… my old man is inside Kaede-baba's place, he's alive, not dead, I barely remember him, _C'mon_! I don't remember a _goddamn_ thing about him!"

"Better late than never."

"FEH! Sango says that he thinks that I'm still four, **FOUR**!"

"So? He _died_ when you were four!"

"He _died_ when I was three, almost four, BUT _That's_ **NOT** the point!"

"Then What **IS IT**!"

"…"

"Ne, Inu-chan?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**_an explanation later _**

"So, _that_ happened in the last 66 years…"

":_raise eyebrow_: I got the feeling that you told me the highly edited version of this, whelp?"

":_gulp_: Well… it's a long story."

":_crosses arms_: I'm all ears right now. :_raise eyebrow_: Tell me about your otouto. If my calculations are right, he must be 70."

":_sweats_: That's correct… at some point at least."

":_stares_: Whelp…"

":_sighs_: Here I go again (_damn it_!). 53 years ago, from what I know…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"My dad… :_blushes_: he's a lord taiyoukai." Inu-Yasha says. I blink. So? Inutaisho is a lord taiyoukai, but that's not enough reason to… Is this me or Inu-Yasha sounds kinda ashamed?

"That bothers you?"

"I'm no lord or whatever: I'm just a wild mutt… kinda." I glare daggers at him and he glares me back. "HEY! I grew up alone, I was being hunted down, my manners sucks and I don't know how to _behave_ _in_ front of a **TRUE** lord: the only chance I got to be near of a taiyoukai lord, that was the pitiful excuse of a brother that I Have and YOU must figure that _that_ wasn't a pleasant experience!" He shouts. "All of our finales were **BLOODY**!"

He shouts at me and I shut up. I must to think my answer carefully to strike back that remark… :_thinks_: and I believe that I just find the right words.

"That's not true."

"**WHAT? WHA**…:_touches forehead_: Did something knocked** _LOOSE_** in there or what?"

"I **grant** that you had your fights with your niichan, but… your father is your dad. No matter if he's a lord… I don't think he would care about your manners, you're his son: most important, he _died_ for you." I analyze the skeptical stare that Inu-chan is giving me. "He must be eager to see you, and he'll be proud of you!"

"Grrr! I Grew Up alone in the **WOODS! **I'm _damn_…"

"**OSUWARI. **:_THUD_: Let me finish! The fact that your father is a taiyoukai lord isn't the thing that bothers you. What really bothers you is that you don't know how…"

":_peeling himself from the ground_: **TO BEHAVE **in front of him! Happy **NOW? **:_buries face in the ground_:… hmmm… Please, Kagome-chan… 'osuwari' me again."

Ouw, The poor thing! How come I didn't think of it. :_lips tremble_: He grew up without _any_ paternal figure and now… Ouch! That hits me like a ton of bricks!

"I'm not goin to 'osuwari' you."

"…"

":_kneels beside Inu-Yasha_: You know? My father is dead. You father _was_ dead (as strange as that sounds!). You're lucky, All of us had lost our dads in terrible ways, and that includes yours: Your dad _died_ after a battle with a _huge_ dragon, Miroku's dad was sucked up by Kaze Ana, Sango's dad was killed, and mine… died too. Yours is alive. Take that chance!"

":_stares cutely at Kagome_:"

"C'mon, **HE'S YOUR DAD!** He'll be happy to see you! Isn't like he's going to grab your head and rub his knuckles against your forehead or something!" Inu-chan smiles, sits up and hugs me.

":_hugs_: You worth all the stabs I get in battle to save your neck, girl!" I hug him back. "Ai shiteru!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**_another explanation later _**

":_rubs temples_: Let me see if I understood: When Inu-Yasha turned 17, and after that** AWFUL **puphood, he fell in love with _this_ crazy miko, whom shot an arrow straight at his heart, sealing him to a tree and _spent_ 50 years in a dreamless sleep (aka death). He's '70', but in the practice he's only 20."

":_nod_: Sort of."

"The question is… if you were in charge of your otouto :_scowls_: Why did he grew up so wild? WHY he wasn't at the castle? And WHERE were you by the time he was shot with that arrow?"

"Er…:_gulp_: Well… :_sweats_:"

":_deepens his scowl_: Why I get the sensation that you aren't telling me the whole story and WHY I have the feeling that I'm not going to like this?"

"…"

"Sesshomaru. I'm waiting here."

":_sighs_: Argh. What the hell:_deep breath_: You're going to find out anyways :_sighs in resignation_:."

"Find out? What will I 'found out'?"

":_stares at Inutaisho… and gulps_: Remember the part when Inu-Yasha was hunted down by youkais of all kind and escaped death several times?"

":_stares_: Sometimes barely if my memory doesn't fails me."

":_sweats_:"

":_death glare_:"

":_sighs_: Well… I was one of the youkai who hunted him down. :_gulp_: I tried to…"

"…"

"Chichihue… are you listening?"

":_shock_: kill your brother. :_raises eyebrows_: You tried to kill your **BABY** brother :_twitch_:."

":_bows_: This Sesshomaru…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Ai Shiteru, Inu-chan!" I say to my cute boyfriend. "Let's go back to the village: Promise me that you'll speak to your dad." Inu-chan looks at me quizzically. "Sesshomaru is with him right now, I think that he woke up."

"Feh :_disdain_: I BET that he'll try to save his tail by telling father that he took good care of me all of my…"

":_very distant howling_: **What? Whaaat! You Were Supposed To _Take_ _Care_ Of Your Otouto Not _Kill_ Him! I Told You Specifically That: _Take Care Of Your Otouto_! Is That Your Idea Of Taking Care Of Pups? What Part Of The 'Take Care Of Your _Otouto'_ You Got Wrong, You Ass wipe? Huh! Huh! Answer Me! Shame On You!**"

Geez, Those Lungs! What a **_HOWL_**! That was a hell of a** HOWL! **I look at Inu-Yasha: he's staring in disbelief at the village's direction and he's covering his ears. Damn it! I could hear those howls from here! And We're **FAR!**

"… Guess not" he says after a while. He uncovers his ears. "Looks like oyaji is fine."

":_shock_: You're right. Let's go back, Er… I would like to prevent a tragedy…"

":_picks Kagome up_: Me too… :_runs_:"

**x-x-x-x-x**

The village daily routine was unaltered with the howls that Inutaisho, literally, put in the sky. Kagome and Inu-Yasha heard them in the distance, but hearing it was completely a different matter. Curiously, the villagers, used to this kind of events, just kept up with their normal chores, and barely paid attention to the howls coming from Kaede's hut.

But not _all_ of them.

_buzzing_

When the howling began, Sasami gathered Rin and Shippo in her arms and curled into a tight ball, shaking in fear. Sango came out running from the blacksmith shop, ready to defend the village at all means necessary… of course, she noticed danger, but something else caught the huntress attention and it wasn't coming from the old miko's hut, but from somewhere instead… jut behind Sasami. Something was coming in the distance… Kirara meowed nervously beside her mistress.

_bee sound_

"Bees… :_glances at Sasami_: Get those kids here and follow me, Sasami-chan!"

But on the other side of the village, Miroku, left his favorite pastime behind and rushed to Kaede's hut direction as fast as he could (he was only a few houses away). He got just in time to caught Mikami. The blind girl, after hearing the deafening howls, stood quickly and placed Aoshi (who obviously 'exploded' in tears) in Kaede's arms and tried to rush inside the hut; such action was prevented by Miroku, who received a lot of smacking for his actions.

**"BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"Let Me Go, Houshi, Let Me GO!"

"My fair lady, desist please! Is… Is… a father and son thing!"

"A Father And Son MY **ASS! **Let Me Go! They Woke Aoshi Up! The Must Pay!"

**"BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"Please, Mikami-san, You're upsetting Aoshi-kun!" Lady Kaede said in an effort to appease her.

"**I'M NOT UPSETTING HIM! _THOSE_ HOWLS ARE!**"

_strong and clear bee sound_

The sudden noise shut them all. Even Aoshi stopped his tears (but sniffled). Noticing a weird cloud in the distance, Miroku frowned and readied his Shajaku. Sensing danger Mikami grabbed his sleeve with one hand and with the other sought for Aoshi. She had recognized the sound, she knew what it meant and got worried.

Sango appeared in a corner, dragging the shaking Sasami and the children along with her.

"It's a swarm of youkai. They're coming in this direction. :_pant_: I spotted saimyoushou among them." She explained as she pushed Sasami inside the porch. "Give the alarm, Houshi-sama."

"Naraku." Hissed Miroku.

"What's going on?" Sasami asked.

"Rin don't like that sound :_hugs Sasami's leg_:"

**To**** be Continue.**

**By**

**Misao-CG**


	13. Episode 10

**A/N:** Still the usual… Nope, nothing new: See previous chapters for this. Too lazy to write it down again.

Still… standard disclaimer applies. I own Mikami, Aoshi and Sasa**mi.**

**Episode 10:**

**The Aftermath… OR Inu-Yasha's major SHY attack!**

**_Bonks Sesshomaru several times _**

This Sesshomaru knows how to be stoic when I have to. I stay still, I have to and I have no other choice, but to remain still. I gaze chichihue's eyes. He's mad and… sad; honestly I don't blame him. He bonks me one more time and crosses his arms. He turns his head away from me and fixes his eyes on the floor. He's downcast.

Oh, hell… This Sesshomaru forgot how painful his bonks were. I, Sesshomaru, swear that I'll never bonk Aoshi, I swear!

"Please, tell me that you're joking." He asks, looking straight into my eyes again. Damn it, That Look! Sharp as I remembered. This Sesshomaru… can't stand that look… Hmm, that shoji door has an interesting drawing! Looks like Rin's drawings… I must to talk to that mischief filly. "You have disappointed me, whelp. I trusted you your otouto's, life and look at what you did… "

"This Sesshomaru feels ashamed…"

":_snort_: Yeah, right… ashamed." Chichihue says and he shakes his head. This feeling, this knot in my throat! Curses! This is the first time **IN DECADES **I have these feelings:_grunt_: I must remain still… I must. "Your brother… is he…"

**_strong and clear bee sound_**

I shot my head up, looking at the shoji door. That Sound! I better grab Toukijin, I don't like that sound! If my ears don't fool me, that sounds is… :_Miroku opens the door in a hurry_: Is that lecher monk and the Taiji-Ya… dragging my Mikami… :_twitch_:… He better…

"Gentlemen :_drags Kaede and Mikami (she's with Aoshi) inside_: I'm Sorry to interrupt your nice conversation, but a swarm of youkai is coming at us."

"We are under attack?" Asks chichihue. The monk nods at him in mild surprise.

":_drags Sasami and the pups_: As it sounds. Let's go: we have some asses to kick." The Taiji-Ya says as she got out.

**GRRR! **

Chichihue follows Sango without ask any question, the monk follows them and I got near Mikami. She caresses my kimono but says nothing… she's not scare, but she isn't happy either. I woof tenderly at her, I look at Rin and then to the old hag.

"For the love of Kami and all the things that you love and revere: Stay Inside, Mikami!"

"Feh! As if _that_ is going to stop me…"

"Feh."

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Baka Husband. I don't know in what kind of mess you got into this time, but it can't be good. Your chichihue was angered to no ends when he yelled those things at you… and if what he said is right… he has all the right to be that mad at you.

":_worry_: Bu, bu…"

"Not now, Aoshi…"

I sit besides a wooden wall and press my ear against it. This Mikami pays attention to the sounds outside. Metal… a swift sound, must be that boomerang… growls… hurry paces… more growls and grunts… blades… struggling… metal… A hand rest on my shoulder.

"Child, don't worry about them." Says lady Kaede. "They're going to be just fine."

"Who says that this Mikami is worry? I'm not worry, I'm upset: upset at my husband and at… :_sighs_: Why are we under attack?"

"I would like to know that too." Says Sasami. "I bet my tail and nose that I hear and smell those bees back at the castle when they attacked us along with those bitc_ahem_women again!"

"Those women are only a speck of our problems." Says lady Kaede, briefly. "They're only minions of a fouler creature, named Naraku."

"What kind of name is that? His mother must have been desperate for being original!" I say a little bit stun. Who in the world has the epitome of evil as name? "You know this guy? Why is he attacking us?"

"It's a long story: begins 50 years ago."

"Phew! Way to go!"

":_sobs_: Bu, Bu!"

**CLANG! **

I return my attention to the door. I hate when Sesshomaru fights! Mostly because I can't see how the fight is going on and **DAMN IT**, that's annoying! I hate getting worry. You don't know how it feels, it hurts my heart… let me hear… metal against metal… yells… struggling… funny sensation in my skin… Funny Sensation In MY Skin! I shudder involuntarily… this feeling… isn't right… is like a angry… soul or something. But why this Mikami is feeling it? It feels like a… thunder…

"Sasa-chan:_hugs Sasami_: What's going on? Rin wants to know!"

"They're fighting a lot of youkai!" Says Shippo. "Don't worry, probably my friends are kicking their asses right now!"

":_sobs harder_: Buuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"What a powerful kehai! This kehai! Isn't Kagome's!" lady Kaede sounds surprise.

"Feels Funny!… You two wait here." I hear Sasami standing up and walking in my direction. "Mikami-san, you better…"

"Take Aoshi, I'm coming out!"

":_picks Aoshi_: Hey! **NO**, please, lord Sesshomaru will skin me alive if you…"

I walk out the room and look for the hut's exit. Here is it… I found it… :_door is lock_: What this... :_struggles against door_: It's Locked… by magic. This is Sesshomaru's Doing! I know it! Oh, the **SPANK **I'm going to give him when I… Damn It!** OPEN, OPEN**…

**_silence_**

**OPEN**…:_hears silence_: **DAMN IT, OPEN NOW YOU STUPID DOOR**!... Oops… :_falls_: Not Without Warning, Curse You!

"Looks like my little experiment worked."

"Sesshomaru-san?"

"Who do you expected? My half brother?"

":_hugs_: You Lunatic Asshole!"

":_hugs back_: Danger is over. We fight a little against some lesser youkai. Piece of pie. Could you believe this? Chichihue just sat there, watched the entire fight and waited until the very end to boost his aura. That scared them away in no time."

"Feh. I can imagine that, but… how come you are telling me this without ME asking you first?"

":_shrugs_:"

"As I thought. :_hugs_: Good thing its over."

"Hmpf."

"What?"

"This Sesshomaru disagrees…"

**_x-x-x-x-x-x_**

**_(A/N: Sango's Point Of View)_**

"I see… that you like Tetsusaiga." Says Inutaisho suddenly, breaking the thick aftermath silence and looking at his _overgrown_ four years old son. :_snickers_: Inu-Yasha looks to somewhere else, red in the face. Figures.

This situation must be strange for both of them, to say the least. And for us too: here we are, in the aftermath (with Sesshomaru as our ally :_shudders_: Scary!), looking how father and son reunite after 60 years. :_picks Hiraikotsu_: I place my boomerang in my back and walk towards Kagome… No, better not: she's in dreamy mood and she might burst out in tears because of the 'happy' reunion if I dare to touch her. What's my alternative?

"Tense situation, huh, Sango-sama?" Houshi-sama whispers in my ear. Damn…

"You bet." I whisper back.

Sesshomaru comes back, with Mikami-san clutching his robes. He looks at the scene but makes no comment and shows no emotion. As always. Well, during the last week, he HAD shown some emotion, mostly when Mikami-san is with him (when he looks at her, absolutely in love... scary!), and when his 'pups' are around.

That freaks me out. No matter what… this is Sesshomaru, for crying out loud!

Kagome rubs her hands together. She's nervous, we all are nervous. Inu-Yasha is doing his best not to look at his father and his father is looking for his eyes. Poor Inu-Yasha, he must be afraid. I least, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo-chan and myself met our fathers, but… that not Inu-Yasha's case…

"Hey! I brought at least a ton of Ramen from my house yesterday. Lets Have A Party!" jumps Kagome suddenly.

**_Major anime fall. _**

Well, Food is always a good motivator.

":_claps hands together_: Excellent idea!" Sasami says. This kitsune hanyou is a case. In which moment did she get here? Rin and Shippo are at her side, and Rin looks about to jump to hug somebody's legs… but she's debating between Sesshomaru, Inu-Yasha and Inutaisho… seems like a tough decision to her. "I'll set things up in a minute!"

"Ramen?" asks Sesshomaru and his father at one time.

"I don't know what ramen is, but a party sounds great!" Mikami says, clapping her hands too. She's right, a party will light things up!

"Is all set then, just…"

"Hey, hey, hey! What the hell is _ramen_?" Asks Inutaisho, interrupting Kagome. He, he, I bet that Sesshomaru is dying to know that too.

"A noodle soup. Kinda." Inu-Yasha says, still red in the face. ":_nn_: Simple and Purely delicious!"

"We don't have time for a party: Naraku might attack again and This Sesshomaru…"

"We have time. Besides, I want to meet these youngsters a little." States Inutaisho, looking at us, but paying special attention at Inu-Yasha. ":_looks at Kagome_: I'll be back in a minute, filly, I would like to check the perimeter to be sure. :_eyes at sons_: Does any of you wants to come?"

"I'll." Says Sesshomaru, detaching his arms from Mikami's grip.

":_walks away_: Feh." Being his normal self, Inu-Yasha walks away in the direction of the Goshimboku. He's still red in the face.

"I'll go too." Miroku says and soon adds. "Forgive him, Inutaisho-sama: he's being a nervous and a major Baka right now."

":_sad_: I understand. :_eyes at Sesshomaru_: Lets go, then."

**To**** be continue.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** The party was supposed to be part of this episode, but, well… it was too long. So, next chapter (or side story) for the party!


	14. Sidestory 3

**A/N:** The usual, as always. Nope, I don't own any copyrights **T.T**

**"Inu Family: Sidestories."**

**Side Story 3**

**Party at Kaede's.**

Oh, the laugh he had when he was introduced to the respective gangs! Since Sesshomaru had turned 14 or so, Inutaisho had heard him claiming that he despised human beings above all things, because they were but a bunch of weaklings and that he would never set his eyes upon them… and now, he was introducing _HIM_ his very _HUMAN_ family (With an adopted filly, his _blind_ wife, and his newborn _hanyou_ puppy).

Sesshomaru wasn't happy and turned cranky with Inutaisho's laughs… and because he got bonked a couple times just because Inutaisho felt like bonking him.

With Inu-Yasha's group, things were different. Kagome made the proper introductions happily, but by the time when Inutaisho greeted Inu-Yasha, the tension coming from the hanyou was almost touchable. Both dogs were nervous and nervous and… did I mentioned '_nervous'_? You know what I mean.

Inu-Yasha 'feh'ed' rudely.

After a moment of thick silence, Inu-Yasha, without making any eye contact with his father, grumbled something similar to a "_Hi. Good you're fine_" and look away, thing that granted him an 'Osuwari' from Kagome, who explained her reaction because Inu-Yasha was being rude. While his son cursed out loud, Inutaisho sighed in worry and bonked Sesshomaru on the head again (just because he felt like). The young prince glared at his father and they held a glare contest for several seconds…

Until Sasami's head popped from Kagome's pack to ask a random question about the ramen. All of them sighed in relief.

Things were like that. Thankfully, the food lightened things up a little. _That_ and the major effort that Sango, Kagome and Mikami made to help the cause… and the three girls were having headaches.

"This… :_slurp_: This **Food**… :_slurp_: Kagome-san, it's… it's **GOOD**!"

"I'm happy that you like it, Inutaisho-sama! Inu-Yasha said something similar when I introduced him to the ramen for the first time, you know?"

":_slurp_: Feh!"

Inutaisho-sama barely smiles at Inu-Yasha's 'nice' comment. Damn It! Dog-boy is going to get **IT** again:_scowls at boyfriend_: Wow… :_blinks_: the three dogs are eating eagerly… Ouw :_blink_: the three of them are very look alike: is almost seeing the same person in three different stages of its life: the beginning (Inu-chan), the middle (Sesshomaru-san) and the end (Inutaisho-sama)…

But, off course, there're some differences. Inutaisho-sama and Inu-Yasha are eating with the grace of a white shark devouring a seal, but Sesshomaru is eating more… _polite_: No, my bad, Sesshomaru is eating like a turtle trying to eat as fast as he can :_giggles_:

Good to see that Inutaisho-sama likes the ramen. Good to see that Sesshomaru likes the ramen too (Phew!). Like father like sons.

**SLURP! **

"I hope that you aren't the one eating like a pig, Sesshomaru!" Mikami-san warns. "Stop slurping like that or Rin would take after your habits!" Way to go, Mikami-san. Inutaisho freezes in the spot… Inu-Yasha looks like he doesn't give a damn and keeps eating :_rub temples_: That _DOG_:_clenches fists_:

**SLURP!**

":_giggles_: Sesshomaru-sama isn't eating like a pig, Mikami-neechan: grandpa and Inu-niichan are!" States Rin-chan cutely. Mikami-san covers her mouth and Sesshomaru stares at her, quizzically.

"I resent that, Mikami-san." He protests, resuming eating.

**SLURP!**

":_hugs Sesshomaru's arm_: Just kidding… papa-Inu, please…"

":_ahem_: Forgive me, I don't eat like this regularly. :_blushes_: I did it for a reason… :_eyes at children_: I did it because I wanted you both to know how disgusting it looks! That's why you whelps must never eat like this:_nod, nod_:"

"Besides, lord Inutaisho hadn't eaten in 60 years." Points Kaede.

"He must be hungry! I would be in his place." Assures Miroku.

"**FEH**!"

"What are you 'fehing' at, Inu-Yasha? When I released _you_ from the tree, you _ate_ like a _starving _dog the first time!"

":_slurp_: Yeah, right, you **_BET_**!" Snorts Inu-Yasha, with his mouth full. : ****: he's doing that only to piss me off!

"That's right, I was there." Lady Kaede supports me.

"Shut Up, Hag!"

**SLURP!**

Moment of silence.

**SLURP! **

"Nice day, huh?" Tries Sango.

**SLURP! **

Another moment of silence. Mikami-san rubs her temples and eats a little, I bet that she's having the same headache than I'M having right now. Sango and Kaede are looking at me; Sango bits her lip and Kaede checks at Sasami, who is attending the fireplace, looking worry; Jaken is by her side, ready to action. She raises her eyebrows at something and I follow her gaze. Sesshomaru has his eyes fix in hers and his tail swings. Jaken glances at Sasami as if ordering something to her and the hanyou stands up.

**SLURP!**

"Hey pups!" She says. "Let's go outside! There is a sunny day out there and I bet that there is a **BUNCH** of flowers _blooming_ right now, waiting to be pick up!"

":_jumps from her seat_: **YAAAAAY**! Rin Wants To Pick Up Flowers!" Rin-chan runs to Sasami-chan's legs with absolute enthusiasm. "A lot of Pretty Flowers! Please, Teach Rin To Do Ikebana, **PRETTY** please!" Shippo mades a face.

"That's a girlish Game! I'll stay here!"

"Well, I bet that some squirrels…"

":_stuck tongue out_:"

**SLURP!**

"Shippo-chan! That's not nice!" Scolds Kaede-baba.

"… :_takes Rin's hand_: Don't worry Kaede-sama! I was planning to teach him a few kitsune tricks, but, you know… I respect his decision." I giggle: Shippo's eyes turns **THIS** wide! Sasami looks at Mikami. "Should I take little master Aoshi with me, Mikami-sama?"

"No, I want him near me." Mikami-san says and she touches the improvise crib that its behind her. ":_U___: Thanks." Is this me or Mikami-san doesn't like the formals?

**SLURP! **

Sasami smiles and bows at the three dogs (tough Inu-Yasha doesn't care). She leaves the hut with Rin by her side… and soon Shippo jumps from his seat and runs after Sasami-chan. Poor him, From what I know, Sasami-chan knows even less kitsune magic than him!

**SLURP!**

So: Inu-Yasha is misbehaving, Sasami-chan took the children away, and I feel terribly nervous; Kaede-baba looks at me and smiles, she seems calm. **DAMN**, It's amazing how Kaede-baba can irradiate tranquility! I glance at Inutaisho, he's nervous, but eager for answers and Inu-Yasha :_uu_: he's clamp in his rude shyness!

**SLURP!**

":_sighs_: Well, now that the pups are away… Could someone explain me _WHY_ I'm here, _alive,_ again?" Inutaisho asks very seriously. All gazes' falls on Sesshomaru, except by Inu-Yasha, who keeps eating like a **CURSED PIG**!… Ooow :_thinks_: He only does that when he's nervous, concerned and jumpy:_teary eyes_: My poor Inu-chan must have an inner turmoil right now!

"I'll explain." Mikami-san says. "Maybe I'm not the most indicate to do it, but, from what I know…"

**_an explanation later _**

"… Tenseiga ran her through and got impaled in your bones. You know the rest, papa-Inu-san."

"**FEH**!"

"As I already told you, chichihue."

":_crosses arms_: Yeah, but you didn't told me about the whole kidnapping stuff:_close eyes_:"

"You look troubled, Inutaisho-sama."

"I'm, Kaede-sama. Who is this Naraku guy? And Why did he wanted my bones? I don't get it! I don't see the point to desecrate old graves :_shudders_: The thought mades me sick, I hate desecration!"

"**Feh**! In any case, that desecration wasn't the first one: Ask your son about it." Inu-Yasha says this very annoy, crossing his arms. Inutaisho-sama looks at Tetsusaiga and then to Sesshomaru.

"I may figure. :_shakes head_: Which entrance did you find and HOW did you get in?"

"The one in Inu-Yasha's left eye?" I say. Does Inutaisho-sama is implying that there is more than one entrance? Sesshomaru Feh's and his dad bonks him again.

"You gouged his **EYE** out, Huh?"

"HEY!… he cut my right arm off: he almost killed me at it, and the second…"

"Whiner." Mutters Inu-Yasha.

**BONK, BONK**

"**HEY**!** WHY DID YOU DO THAT, YOU OLD CRACKPOT**?" Let me explain: Inutaisho bonked Sesshomaru _and_ Inu-Yasha… and of course, Inu-chan isn't happy.

"For cutting you aniki's arm off!"

"HEY! HE USED MY **HAHAHUE'S** FORM TO TRICK _ME_, My soul almost shattered because of him, he blinded me, poisoned me, kicked me, and the list Goes ON! IT WAS _SELF_-DEFENSE!"

**Bonk! **

I know what you're thinking, but no. Inutaisho didn't do the bonk this time.

"Hey! Mikami-San! What was that for?" Sesshomaru grunts, feeling the new lump on his forehead.

"Don't play innocent with me, Sesshomaru!" She growls. "You **DON'T** play with someone's mother! That's so wrong!"

"Grrr:_turns his attention to Miroku_: Feh. Still… I don't know who this Naraku is and what did he want with my bones."

"I can answer that. I have this theory about your second question, but you'll understand it after you heard my story." Miroku-sama says, clenching his cursed hand. "See, when my grandfather was alive…"

**_another explanation later _**

"… So that's the guy." And with this, Miroku finishes his tale. "Maybe he wanted your bones to produce another offspring… Naraku _loves_ to play with others minds."

"He Did **THAT** To Your Family? Unbelievable **bastard**! Sesshomaru-san, why did you never told me about _him_?… I hardly believe it! He Did **_That_**?" Mikami-san wails in disgust: she seems in shock. ":_grabs Sesshomaru's hand_: You _Should_ Had Told **ME**!"

"That kisama doesn't deserve my or your attention. He's a bastard with no honor."

"**FEH**!" This time Inutaisho-sama and Inu-Yasha _feh's_ their current feelings.

Sango taps my arm and I look at her. She points me at Inu-Yasha: my boyfriend's face is sour and it looks like he's gnashing his teeth. Well, the 'Naraku subject' has always been a touchy matter, mostly because the 'Kikyou subject' is always brought up when we talk about him. I hope that Inutaisho doesn't press that matter. I return my attention to Inutaisho; he seems to be thinking about something.

"So, let me think If I get this straight: This Naraku guy is collecting the shards of this jewel because he's lusting after the power that the jewel offers… the question is… How come is broken?… This Shikon no tama… sounds familiar… This Shikon no tama isn't the one created by the miko Midoriko by chance?"

All eyes went wide at this remark. All eyes except… Inu-Yasha, who feh's… for a change.

"Well… yes, the Shikon no tama was created by Midoriko… as you put it." Says Sango carefully. ":_thinks_: Do you know that story?"

"Hai… Midoriko was a dear childhood friend of mine, and Saki's best friend… :_shakes head_: We were sad when she passed away… The jewel got shattered. How?"

I raise my hand.

":_blushes madly_: About three years ago… Er… I shattered it by accident…"

"How come?"

"I mentioned something about our quest when I told you who Naraku was, remember, Inutaisho-sama?" explains Miroku, rescuing me in the process. The guy had his uses! "Our quest has its own history behind. After Midoriko, the jewel had many guardians, mikos mostly, and one of the last guardians was a very powerful miko by the name…"

"**MIND YOUR BUSSINESS, OLD DOG**!" Inu-chan roars. ":_stands up_: I'm Out Of Here :_walks away_!"

"Inu-Yasha! Come BACK! Don't be SO Rude:_stands up_: Inu-Yasha!" How embarrassing! I can't believe what this dog just did! This isn't going to stay like this, Inu-Yasha will hear me this time! The hell he will. "**OSU**…"

"Stop it, child." Interrupts me Kaede-baba. "You know that _that_ is part of his private life, and he isn't ready yet :_eyes Inutaisho_: to talk about it…"

":_crosses arms_: I really doubt that he would be ready to talk to me anyways, Kaede-sama." That dog is going to hear me, I'm SO mad at him right now!

Thick silence. Inutaisho-sama seems sad; really sad… **ARGH**! Wait until I get Inu-Yasha in my voice's range again and I'll sit him so hard that he'll slam against the planet's core! Inutaisho-sama stands up and stares at Sesshomaru.

"Son, come with me: I would like to have a talk with you and your brother… whether he likes it or not…:_stares_:"

"…"

":_stares_: We must to talk."

":_stares_:"

"In private."

"…"

":_raises eyebrow_: Well?"

":_sighs_: I'm coming, father…"

I feel curiosity. Sesshomaru isn't very reluctant to follow his dad… is this me or he's trying to avoid something:_shakes head_: Whatever… he kisses his wife in the forehead (surprising her while at it), pats Aoshi and follows his father as he walks into the direction in which my boyfriend stormed.

I wonder…

**The End of Side Story 3?**

**A/N:** This chapter was a pain to write! Flame if you can, please! I'm not _that_ happy with this!

**Nope, that wasn't the end.**

The whole gang waited in the front yard of Kaede's hut, looking in the direction of the forest, in which the three dogs had disappeared moments before.

For more than 10 minutes, nothing happened, but for some reason, none moved from his or her spot. The silence was interrupted but the occasional 'bu, bu' from Aoshi.

…

The trees moved, rustled and rumbled a little for no more than a minute. All eyes went wide and Mikami asked to the nearest person besides her what was happening.

Moments later, Inu-Yasha appeared, angered to no ends. He walked straight at the group, and the only reaction he got from them was an audible gasp: Inu-Yasha's right ear was _s**WO**llen_ and red. He feh'ed and muttered something similar to 'I'll be at my tree if you guys needs me' and with that, he stormed to the Go Shimboku.

Moments later, Sesshomaru appeared, walking calmly and undisturbed. He entered into the hut without even speak to Mikami. He received another gasp from the group, and only Kagome made a comment about it, which was…

"That lump looks like Mt. Fuji!"

":_frantic_: What Lump?"

**Now is the End!**

**By**

**Misao-CG**


	15. Episode 11

**A/N:** Still the usual… You must read '_Side Story 3, Party At Kaede's_' to understand this chapter. And as for the grammar and stuff… see chapter 1. Standard disclaimer applies. I only own Mikami, Aoshi and Sasami: I received a sack of stones when I ask my parents for Inu-Yasha's copyrights. They laughed like maniacs.

Meanies!

**Episode 11:**

**Mourning.**

_two days later _

**CRASH! **

"**INU-YASHA! WATCH OUT**!"

I'll never understand why a girl like Kagome always panics when her boyfriend is thrown against a house, tree, rock or something equally hard and dangerous. Well… let me explain things a little… and there is nothing to be explained at all: at this point, and during the last two days, Naraku had launched several attacks over our favorite heroes, and each time, the fight was tougher.

The guy was determined to see how _Strong_ Inutaisho was.

**BUT**!

Sadly, for Naraku at least, Inutaisho was determined to make his life miserable by remained quiet during the fights. He never shown his true strength or fight directly during the last two days. The guy just sat in some roof, or some porch or helped to protect the usual and innocent bystander (You know, the one that from whatever forgotten reason and no matter how fierce, tough and BIG a fight could be, always is standing in the middle) and just watched the fight until he got bored of it.

But the old dog did a few things, like blown away his temper, using a hell of a big and menacing aura… of course; he did this _ONLY AFTER_ he got bored: the scary effect of this single action was amazing to say the least.

Naraku was dying to test his abilities, so you can imagine how cranky our favorite evil villain was because of Inutaisho.

Until now, things were favorable for our 'heroes' and none of them had been damaged in the fights… but as I say (and if you remember Inu-Yasha crashing against a house), until now…

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome asked, clutching her heart and staring at the big mess in which she supposed that Inu-Yasha was under.

Yes, the guy had been thrown against a house and he was taking his time to recover. Inutaisho snapped his head up and glanced Kagome's way from the roof in which he was sitting watching the fight, arms crossed…

":_burst from mess_: **YOU BIG SON OF A#&! YOU'LL REGRET WHAT YOU F& DID! DO YOU F#/& HEAR ME?**"

"**KYAAAAA**-aaa!... :_shock_:"

Regardless the nasty scratch in his forehead and no matter how profusely it was bleeding, Inu-Yasha launched against the new creature that Naraku had toss against the group (You know, big teeth, red eyes, bad breath, tough attitude, you get the picture).

And the meeting he had was a nice slap across his cheek that threw him against the obvious tree that was standing on his way, smashing it in the process… _again_. Poor Inu-chan! Someone gets him an aspirin!

"**Inu-Yasha**!" Kagome jumped to her feet and in a blink of an eye, grabbed her bow and shot one arrows at the creature, successfully. She attempted to run at her boyfriend, but…

"Don't go." Inutaisho stopped her. Kagome blinked at him, pouting, and struggled. "Pay attention to the fight, filly!"

**BAM, SMASH, SWING, CLASH! **

**_Hiraikotsu hits its target, and the Kaze no Kizu irrupts! _**

"But He's wounded! Do Something! Scare that thing away…"

"Stay Still. :_sighs_: I'll not do anything this time :_clenches fist_: Not Yet."

"**BUT**!"

":_growl_: No 'Buts'!"

**CLANG**!

A sudden silence fell upon the village… the fighters stayed still, looking nervous and restless, maintaining stubbornly their fight stances. The creature fell limply on the ground, Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru both sheathed their respective swords, the saimyoushou fled away and the creature died…

… Then, it became dust and disappeared.

_One day later _

**_sniff, sniff _**

"Your highness? It's me, Jaken, your humble servant."

"You still like to talk like that, do you Jaken? Come in… Did you brought it?"

"Hai, milord."

"Good. You may leave."

**_x-x-x-x-x_**

**_(A/N: Sango's POV)_**

Inu-Yasha is being a crybaby, that's all. We should place him next to Aoshi and compare them: that'll be funny! Both hanyous have nice set of lungs when they want!

"Things are getting better, Sango-chan, but I'm still worry."

"Why do you say that, Kagome-chan?"

"About Inu-Yasha…"

"Bah! Give him some time, the guy is under a lot of stress lately: you know, the jewel, his niichan, his nephew and new neechan, his dad… things must be piling on him!"

"Isn't that… he is… he's being… he's isolating himself: he won't allow me to nurse his head, or being near him, or… you know…"

Kagome has all the right to be worry. I mean, if I were in her shoes, and if my boyfriend begin to act 'funny' I'll be worried sick… good thing that I'm still single… and about to kick the bucket :_twitch_:

":_pouts_: He's acting like he used to before we start dating." She says and I pat her back.

"You know I don't like faces:_grabs hand_: C'mon! Let's go, we must get to the river before the guys found out where we went…" Guys? Houshi-sama I mean! I drag Kagome and we run. I wonder why Mikami-san didn't want to come with us, the river is near and it isn't dangerous, besides, Sasami-chan can take care of Aoshi and…

_flashback (from author's point of view) _

_"Mikami-san! Kagome and I are heading to the river, do you want to come with us?"_

_":startled: Now? Er… Ar… this Mikami really appreciates your invitation :clap hands together: but I don't think is a good idea…"_

_"Why not? The day is sunny and warm: days like this one during fall are rare!"_

_":plays with fingers: Kami I Know that, what I mean is… well… :bites lips: I must take care of Aoshi: I'm the apprehensive kind of mother, you know :sweats: and what happened the last time hit a nerve on me."_

_"But I thought that Sasami-chan is babysitting the children, including your puppy."_

_":puppy eyes:"_

_"Oh well, you're going to Miss It. :serious face: If Houshi-sama asks you where are we, please, don't tell him or lie to him."_

_"Don't worry, I won't." Answered Mikami. ":grins: Have Fun!"_

_"Bye!" Sango left the hut and hurried towards the forest, where Kagome was waiting. But the second he turned around the corner of the hut, she walked into something… or rather someone._

_"Stupid Human! Pay attention!"_

_"Oh! I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru-san! I'll punish myself later for this big mistake!" she mocked and kept running._

_"Feh." Sesshomaru said and got inside the hut._

_flashback _

:_thinks_:… Ouw. That's why. :_blushes_: Surely she's getting more fun than us:_blushes_: I'm so naïve! Taking care of Aoshi? YEAH RIGHT:_giggles_: I bet that her baby isn't her top priority right _now_.

"By the way, you never told me why Mikami-san isn't coming, Sango-chan!"

"I think is because of Sesshomaru…"

"What? He forbade her to come with us? Why? Is because she's blind? Because if that is the… :_gasp_:… :_angry_: That Big Bully! Mikami doesn't needs _his_ approval to…"

":_laughs_: I think you're getting wrong, Kagome-chan: last time I saw him, he was getting inside the hut… Mikami was the only one there."

"Oh. :_thinks… and blushes furiously_: **OH**:_giggles_: They're having _quality_ time together!" We both burst out in laughs. "Oh look! We're already here!" Says Kagome, as she places her stuff in the ground. "Let's take a swim!"

Kami bless Kagome's time and its strange clothing for bathing. If it weren't for this bathing suit I would never get inside the water with that **PERVERT** Houshi crawling around. :_sniffs_: That smell… Incense!… Incense? What the…? Kagome grabs my arm.

"Sango-chan! Look…"

I look where Kagome is pointing me. Inutaisho-sama is there, with the white kimono that Jaken brought from who knows where this morning and he seems praying. White… incense… is he mourning? The guy was so still that I haven't notice him till now. I wonder… He's praying… He looks so SAD. I look at Kagome.

"Sango-chan…"

"I don't think is proper to bath here right now." I whisper.

"You're right… let's going to the hot springs better."

"Hai."

**x-x-x-x-x**

_Damn_, Damn, **DAMN** HEADACHE! Stupid Monster! My Head hurts and I don't know why! My Head Isn't Healing like it should and that's annoying! C'mon, I still have almost a month to the next New Moon:_feels head_: Ouch… I should have stayed still when my Kagome bandaged my head. :_feels a little more_: Ouch… It hurts and it bleeds.

Only Kami knows why.

**FEH**!

:_sighs_: I can't nap. Feh! Its pass my nap time anyways. :_rollover_: Curse me. I must be cursed! What a shitty life I have. Or luck, I don't know which is worse. My life is extreme and it can't be stable, NO! How could be My Life be stable: I born as a hanyou, I lost my parents, my brother hates me, I had a terrible puphood, my first love was worst than DOOM… I met Kagome, my friends, Naraku :_spit_, I'm on a quest (All will be lost if we fail) my brother made 'peace' with me, I have my old man back… See? My life is extreme.

In resume, that's my life… and don't know if I have a lot of luck or a lot of _Bad_ luck. It sucks to be me. The only _real_ good thing that ever happened to me is Kagome. :_happy sigh_: Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, I can't take her out of my brain.

My father… I never knew him before. That bastard Sesshomaru: he should have been more careful with that stupid sword of his! No wonder why he never used it before… but I can recall hearing Rin-chan saying that he saved her from some wolves with that sword before. :_shrugs_: Whatever, I don't care… its kinda freaky see what my niichan did with his life these last three years…

My father… he freaks me out even more that my niichan's stupid life. How to act:_grunts_: What I'm supposed to say:growl: He's a stranger to me, just another inu youkai… he's my sire, but I… I… don't know what to say! And I know that I must talk to him sooner or later or… he'll be gone before I notice. My Kagome is right about that.

:_fist_: I have been rude. A jackass… but… :_shakes head_: What he'll say? What if I… don't like him? What if he doesn't like my… personality? What if… what if he hates me for not protecting hahahue? What if he hates me… for being hanyou:_look at hands_: Look at me! I'm a hanyou with a terrible past, I have killed, in self defense or not, I cause havoc in some point of my life… :_snickers_: Feh! What where you expecting? I was thirteen at the time, I was a real antisocial ostracized teenager, no guide at all… what if… he doesn't likes that?

The spank he gave me the other day still hurts! And it was only because I laughed at niichan's predicament (he bonked him) and because I had cut his arm (which, I must say, grew back within a year). :_sighs_: Kagome says that my ear looks fine, but **HELL** it still stings when I touch it!

:_grunt, whine_: I'm a bad son, I don't know how to be a son. :_shakes head with hands_: I'm never good at anything! I'm a mess! I never do things right, I only do half things right! I must be a sorry sight! What a let down… I'm a deception! What if oyaji only sees that?

:_whines_: Hmpf…

I think I can do something: I must apologize for my behavior… probably oyaji will give a damn about it, but maybe… :_whines_: I can fix things a little. :_whines_: I need someone to mother me (hmm, Kagome… :_drools_:)

:_whines_: I don't know. Maybe if I talk to oyaji… I need to know…

**To be Continued…**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**A/N:** Geez, this was another difficult chapter to write! Phew! Good thing is over!... :_blinks, blinks_: What Are You Reading At! **REVIEW**!

**REVIEW!**


	16. Episode 12

**A/N:** Still the usual… For the grammar and stuff… see previous chapter 1. Standard disclaimer applies. I own Mikami, Aoshi and Sasami.

**Episode 12:**

**Like Inu-dad, like Inu-son.**

He's there, at the river… :_watches at Inutaisho_: what is he doing here:_sniffs, sniffs_: He must be praying, otherwise I can't explain the white kimono and the incenses. :_sniff, sniff_: my Kagome was here a while ago, with Sango.

He's hyper concentrate. Too still… is he alive:_sniffs_: Yep, he's alive… I must get near to him… but… I don't want to disturb him… Damn He's So Still! He looks like a statue… :_ears twitches_: Hmpf… :_pouts_: This is a bad idea! Maybe if I…

":_suddenly_: Nice Girl. Kagome-chan I mean."

"**GAAA**!… :_Startled_: Damn Old Man! You Scared Me!"

"Sorry."

"Feh!"

I walk away from him. **DAMN** him! It's not nice to scare people like that:_sits down_: Kagome always says that. I don't know why, but **HELL** it's not nice :_crosses arms_: Hmpf… Now what… I'm here; he's there, what's next:_draw lines in the ground_: I don't like this, I feel out of myself :_looks at Inutaisho_: What the hell is he doing right now? If he was praying he must be finishing…

"This one is for Saki, and this is for Miyu." He says, sticking the burning incense in the ground. :_sniffs_: he smells nervous. "I mean, my beloved wives… I loved them both, with all of my heart and soul, when I got my chance."

"**FEH**. AS I **BLOODY** Care!" Damn it! I'm not supposed to be rude!

"…"

"…"

"… Why are you here?"

"Huh?"

":_nervous_: Why are you here? You're here for a reason, right?"

"Well :_scratches neck_: yes… but… I don't know… where to begin…"

"Oh."

"…"

"What about the beginning?"

"What?"

":_sniffs_: Calm down… Inu-Yasha."

":_sniffs_: You Too!" I spat and draw in the ground. Why am I drawing in the ground, is beyond me. Well, oyaji is right, I'm here for a reason, so… ":_deep breath_: IcameherebecauseIwanttoapologize."

":_blinks_: Apologize?" He asks me. :_blinks_: He understood me! "I used to talk faster when I was younger… If you wonder." He explains.

"Oh :_grunt_:… I… know that… I had been _rude…_ these last days, and I… :_scowls_: DAMN IT! I… want to… apologize for that and… and… :_shakes head_: **DAMN IT**! You Know What I Mean:_crosses arms_:"

":_downcast sigh_:"

":_pouts_: I… never knew you… and I was feeling kinda :_plays with fingers_: strange, and then things piled on me… and… I didn't knew how to react or… or… or to behave :_clenches fist_: and :_stares at Inutaisho timidly_:… I'm not good at this, you know?"

He sighs again. That downcast sigh! I knew it:_whine_: I'm a deception! I'm A Deception! He doesn't like me :_whine_: I… I…

"I better…"

":_sighs_: First, your whines are unsettling me, second… yes, I got your point: Must be hard for you… grew up alone, cruel environment, no parents and suddenly …"

"Feh! You don't have to rub that in my nose, you know."

"Sorry… for _rubbing that_ in your nose… and for… :_concern look_: your puphood." I stare at oyaji. He's looking at me and I can't read or :_sniff_: smell his mood. "I guess I wasn't strong enough to protect you back then…"

":_after a thick silence_: Feh!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Damn it, pup! If you're nervous, you don't have the slight idea of how _I'M feeling right now_. Geez! The last time I 'talked' to you, you were in my lap, trying to nap!… and **NO**! I'm not counting the spank I gave you the other day for cutting your aniki's arm or laughing at him. Look at you!… You're practically a grown up and I barely know you… :_growl_: Damn It, Ryuukossei! My son grew up alone because of **YOU**.

Note to self: Remind me to bonk Sesshomaru next time I see him :_ear twitches_: Just because I feel like it. Huh? Inu-Yasha? He's staring at me… as if… Oops, I think he got my growl wrong…

"What's up with that face?"

"You're growling!"

"At Ryuukossei."

"Feh!"

That hanyou over there is my son, I don't know him, but is clear that he took after Miyu's temper… He probably doesn't know that. Hmpf… :_sighs_: this pup doesn't know how eager I'm to know about him! But his stupid clam-youkai attitude doesn't help me! How can I… talk to him? He mustn't trust me! How could he, after all of… these years…

Worst! I can't shake the almost four-year-old puppy from my mind when I think about him… I feel a knot in my throat at that… Isn't like I abandoned him by will when he was but a tiny whelp, I wouldn't have done such shameful thing, **Never**! Family always came first… I would have _BEEN_ there for my boys, _FOR him_, the entire time, if only Ryuukossei hadn't… :_shakes head_: **DAMN IT, I HATE DRAGONS with all of my SOUL**!

Well, if I want to talk to him, I must break the ice first…

"Kagome-chan seems a good girl." I say and he looks at me. C'mon, this is the only thing I can think of! His face brightens up… I don't like that bandage, or his wound in his head… :_sweat drop_: that last thought came plainly out of the blue.

":_blushes_: Yes, she's the best!"

"How do you meet her? She doesn't seem from around…"

":_scowl_: Why do you want to know?" Curse My Luck! He did take after Miyu's Temper!

":_shrugs_: I don't know. Maybe because _I don't know_ and none had told me about how do you 2 met."

"Feh! I believed that you knew it already."

"…"

":_draws lines_:"

":_stands up_: On your feet." I say and Inu-Yasha stares at me quizzically. "Spar sessions can take a lot of stress of your mind, you know?"

"Feh:_crosses arms_: I know that, but I don't want to fight you!"

"Why Not?"

"Because!"

"That's not a reason! What's the matter? Are you afraid?"

"**HELL NO**!"

"Then?"

"Feh!"

"You know how to spar, right?"

"**OF COURSE I KNOW**! Just… leave it that way."

"I'm not going to bite you, son."

"Son:_downcast_: Yeah, right, _son_."

":_knot in throat_: You don't like that?"

":_growl_: Why should I? _Son_? I don't know how to be a son and damn it, you died when I was little, I can't remember a thing about you, you were DEAD for decades and now you came and call me Son? What I'm Suppose To Do Now?" Inu-Yasha shouts suddenly. "Don't expect me to know that, or to jump in happiness because you're back or act like that is the most natural thing in the world: you were dead!"

:_O.O_: That… made me feel lighter and terrible at the same time… Inu-Yasha is now red in the face, sulking… I must do something, I can't stay quiet:_determination_: I think that :_swallows knot_: I know what to do…

":_punch_: I remember things about you: want to listen?"

":_blocks_: HEY:_vein pop_: I was **FOUR** back then and damn it! Why should I want to listen to you and **WHY** was that FOR:_punch_:"

"You need to be more alert, whelp :_blocks and kicks_: and you weren't four yet, you _were about_ to turn four."

"Is the Same Damn Thing:_punches back_: Feh! You don't know me:_kick and blocks_: Look at us: we have nothing in common!"

":_blocks and attacks_: Wrong: we both spent dead some time, fell in love with a human, the ears, the bad luck with women… and the napping thing :_punches_:"

":_blocks, punches back_: Napping? (You take naps?) :_stops_: Bad Luck? With women, You? You _Got_ Married **TWICE**:_vein pop_: And Kagome is the best thing that ever happened to me, I can't call _that_ bad luck… maybe Kikyou, but definitely _not her, _not Kagome!"

":_punches_: Be Alert, Pup! and I had bad luck… at the beginning at least :_attacks_: I got tongue tied when I met Saki and your mom:_sweatdrops and blocks_: Worst: my face turned as red as your kimono and the both of them noticed it and pointed it at me."

":_snicker_: Sad To Be You! If that is the case, my luck is shittiest:_blocks_: HEY!"

"Language, pup!" Hehehehe, Inu-Yasha is really hard to hit! Maybe if I stop pulling my punches… "Why do you say that your luck is worst: _I got_ tongue tied the first, the second and the third time (nosebleed included):_attacks harder_:"

":_blocks_: I fell in love with this miko, we were tricked by Naraku, she sealed me :_attacks_: she died, my Kagome :_blocks_: came and released me:_blocks_: I mistook her for Kikyou :_blocks_: I fell in love with her and I deny it, Kikyou was brought back to life, and I :_blocks_: almost lost Kagome because of her:_blocks_: Confusing situation :_blocks, blocks, punch_: Damn It, Old Man! For a Jiji you're quite fast:_blocks_:"

":_stops_: Want to talk about that?"

"What for?"

"You tell me."

":_scratches neck_: I'm not good at this…"

"Me neither :_sits down_: You have nothing to loose… maybe a burden, but that's not a great loss." Inu-Yasha stares at me and sits down he takes a deep breath. "I'll understand if you still don't want to talk about it."

"… You maybe, but not me… :_scratches ear_:"

"…"

"Ok… but tell no one that we have spoken: My Pride Will Be Shattered :_sits down_:."

"Wish granted." :_grins_: He takes that after me!

"Feh!…"

**_x-x-x-x-x_**

**_An explanation later _**

"… and that's the whole story."

":_nod, nod_: Good thing that you're gathering that jewel."

Damn!… this was easiest than I first thought! And **HELL** I feel better. I stare at oyaji, and he seems to be pondering what I just told him. :_plays with fingers_: I feel nervous again! What he'll think? What if he's mad because I screw things? What? What!... What? Oyaji stands up and walks to me, I stand in no time; no way am I going to…

"Let me ask something, s-s-sInu-Yasha."

"Call me '_son'_ if you want." :_GASP_: DID I JUST **SAID _THAT_**:_shakes head_:

"After all those foes you have defeated, Why do you want to be a full youkai? You have your girl, your 'pack', your reputation…"

":_shrugs_: I don't know, Oyaji :_defense stance_:… let's say that I just want to put the jewel together again, be with Kagome and that's it"

":_stares_: Put your guard down, whelp, you need to learn to relax!"

He stares at me with a blank expression… Hell Now I Know from Where Sesshomaru takes his poker face after! Wha…? **ARRGGHH**:_STRUGGLES_: WHAT THE **HELL**?… This **OLD DOG** has my head grabbed in his arms and he's rubbing his knuckles against my forehead! Kagome-chan told me that **THIS WASN'T GOING TO HAPPEN **:_STRUGGLES_:… Hell! My Father Sure Has An Iron Grip:_struggles_: DAMN IT, Old Man!

"This Is MY Boy! This is My BOY:_rubs knuckles_: Maybe is too soon to say this, but I'M PROUD OF YOU!"

":_STRUGGLES_: You're A Father! _Is Your_ **JOB** to be proud:_keeps struggling_:"

":_keeps rubbing knuckles_:"

**_bee sound in the distance _**

Father drops me in that instant and I jump to my feet, with my hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt, ready to battle. :_hears_: I bet that that sound are saimyoushou! Another Attack!

**GRRRR**! Someone can explain me **WHY** Naraku Keeps Attacking US?

"They're going to the village. Hurry:_runs_:"

"I'm coming, f-faInu-jiji:_runs after Inutaisho_:"

**To be Continued…**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**


	17. Episode 13

**A/N:** Still the usual… For the grammar and stuff… see previous chapter 1. Standard disclaimer applies. I own Mikami, Aoshi and Sasami.

**Episode 13:**

**Sesshomaru and Mikami.**

**_sniffs, sniffs _**

Oh My GOD :_blushes_: That scent is… That Scent IS…:_blushes furiously_: OH MY GOD! WHY ME? WHY ME! And WHY **MEEEEEEE**:_wails_:

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWA**!"

:_stares at Aoshi_: I can't believe that you chose a moment like _THIS_ to be hungry! Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me for this, and I'm TOO young to die and I Don't Have A **BOYFRIEND**:_pulls at hair_: **WAAA**! I feel like crying **TOO**! Isn't like I'm going to get inside there and say 'Hi! This Baby is hungry and wants to be feed' **Not At All**:_turn over heels_: In times like these I curse my nose and kitsune heritage…

Well, I'm cursing my kitsune heritage since I discovered that I was a kitsune hanyou… so… I'm going to sit here, watch the children play and :_stares at Aoshi_: try to soothe this guy the best I can… until your :_ahem_: parents hears you crying…

**Waaaa**! I'm going to die! I'll be nothing more than a blood stain in the ground and I still want to get marry:_bits lower lip_:

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWA**!"

Damn it, Aoshi! This is the second time you do this to me, _THIS_ month!

"Salami."

**WAAAAAAAAA**:_pants, pants_: I felt that word like a cold stab in my back. I turn my head slowly and raise my eyes until I found milord's gaze. :_sniffs_: Yuck! He reeks of… :_ahem_: Nice robe:_nod, nod_:… and my name is Sa**_sa_**mi.

":_smiles apologetically_: Forgive my interruption, milord, but… Aoshi is hungry :_sorry smile_:."

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWA**!"

":_stares at crying Aoshi_: Hard to not notice. Stand up and give me that pup, kit."

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWA**!"

":_stands up_: Here… Er… I… better go to check on the other pups…"

"Good. :_soothes Aoshi_: While you're at it, stop blushing, salami :_poker face_:."

":_bows frantically_: Hai."

Hmpf! The Name IS Sa**_SA_**mi! (I bet that he does that on purpose!) I turn over my heels and run away. Geez! Milord is an expert getting on my nerves:_sniffs_: The children are in that direction… the sooner I get there, the better.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Is kinda relaxing… being here, in Sesshomaru's lap, feeding my baby-pup… (A/N: get your minds out of the gutter, both of them are dress up!) Well, at least now. Hehehehe, poor Sasami! This is the second time this month that Aoshi decides to eat in a moment like this! I bet that now she's pulling at her hair in despair. She must stop doing that or she would go bald. Sasami needs to relax more: one of these days she's going to have a stroke without reason. :_giggles_: She really is a nervous hanyou kitsune.

It must be a hanyou thingy, you know, being extreme: Inu-Yasha-niichan is **cranky** and **shy**, Sasami is **hilarious** and **nervous**. This Mikami wonders how my Aoshi is going to be… for now, I can say that he's impatient already :_stares at Sesshomaru_: but that could be genetic.

Sess-chan caresses my hair. I lean against his chest :_sighs_: sometimes he's so tender: is hard to imagine that he's some kind of serial killer and all that stuff in moments like this one. I must be honest and say that I was surprised when he told me about how he tried to kill his otouto…

Damn I Was Mad!… :_sighs_: this Mikami now decides not to think about it… for mental health, besides, if Sess-chan told me about it, must mean something… This Mikami must make him promise that he'll tell all of this to Aoshi when he's old enough to understand! I Must To and hell helps me if I don't and IF Sesshomaru-san doesn't!

Hey! That tickles!

":_baby burp_:"

":'_stares' at Aoshi_: Aw! You're enjoying!"

"Of course he's enjoying: He's feeding on you…"

":_grin_: Jealous?"

"No. :_thinks_: Nope: It's Aoshi's milk, not mine."

":_baby burp_:"

I think that Sesshomaru is caressing Aoshi's head… or petting his ears… as long as he doesn't tickles him, like the other day… I'm sleepy :_yawn_: After this I'll sleep forever, I'm worn out:_snuggles against Sesshomaru's chest_:. This pillow is the best pillow ever:_hears_: Strange… Sesshomaru's heart is beating as if worry, and his breathing sounds… just like _that_ time.

Finally! I was wondering when he would express his feelings!

"What troubles you, Sesshomaru-san?"

"…"

":_caress Aoshi_: I know you heard me, Sess-chan."

":_shrugs_:"

"Don't shrug on me. Spit it."

"…"

"Sesshomaru."

"Chichihue is back to life." He says. Oh… is that, isn't?

"Nice guy if you ask me. That troubles you?"

"…"

"Sess-chan?"

"Aa."

"Why?"

"He said the right things to make me feel bad, and this Sesshomaru… ponders about my life… again. :_shrugs_: And I kinda regret some of my past actions, like beating the living daylights out of my otouto…"

"… and you're also upset because he bonked you several times, right?"

"… This Sesshomaru can't fool you, huh?"

"Nope. What else?"

":_caress Aoshi_: This Sesshomaru now understands my father's feelings… towards Miyu-san and Inu-Yasha. :_kiss Mikami's forehead_: and this Sesshomaru feels ashamed of… you know."

"…"

Since I can't hug Sesshomaru-san right now, I snuggle against his chest in sympathy. I think I understand him, things are happening too fast for all of us, and he's… you know… bah! Is difficult to examine one's mind while dealing with this kind of events! C'mon! Who can do it with cold mind?

"One day at the time."

"I beg your pardon?"

"One day at the time. Take it easy and don't obsess yourself with your past actions." This Mikami says, and then adds. "The thing is that you _CAN_ do something to make up for them: Better late than never…"

"You mean… that this Sesshomaru must ask for :_twitches_: forgiveness?"

"You said it, not me."

"…"

"Being a little bit humble isn't going to kill you, you know?"

":_twitch_:"

"You have nothing to loose."

":_twitch_: What about this Sesshomaru's pride?"

"You can't loose that! You already lost it to me, remember?"

"…"

"Whatever."

":_baby burp_:"

":_caress Aoshi_: This Sesshomaru can't wait to play with him… :_sighs_: He deserves it; he's worth it. I'll ask for… :ahem:… I think I believe that I can reach and arrangement with Inu-Yasha., Mikami. :_kiss Mikami_:."

":_snuggles against Sesshomaru_:"

**_bee sound in the distance _**

Sesshomaru hugs us protectively tight. Geez! Air is a good thing, you know? This Baka is overreacting:_thinks_: Me too… I hug my baby-pup: Another Attack! Damn IT! This isn't FAIR!

Sesshomaru stood, without minding Mikami. He paid attention to the sounds he was hearing carefully, trying to block the protest from his wife. He cracked his knuckles and headed to the door.

"Don't you dare to come outside Mikami, not this time."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

He said and stormed out of the hut. Mikami remained in silence, 'staring' at the door for several minutes. Now she could heard the bee sound and decided what to do next. Kneeling, she placed Aoshi in his emergency crib and hid him.

"Don't worry, my puppy… mama will be back in a minute: just stay here, don't make ay noises and try to sleep."

And with that, she sought for the nearest window, she opened it and jumped out.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"… You see? This line assures you a long happy life, and Dear Buddha! You, my dear Sasami-sama, will be an excellent wife!… you'll get marry with a handsome man :_nod, nod_:"

":_wide innocent eyes_: Really? What else, Houshi-sama?"

Buddha knows that I'm on a crucial quest that will determine this world's fate. Buddha knows that I only try to success into having an heir and he knows that I actually need an heir before is too late. :_sighs_: I'll ask Buddha for forgiveness later, but right now… onto business.

":_grabs hands_: Will You Bear My Child?"

**WHACK**!

**&#**! I Didn't **SAW THAT** coming? In which moment Sango… :_sweatdrop_: Oh Hell, not again!

"Wha…?"

"Houshi-sama, You **PERV**! Sasami-chan is only 14, how could you?"

14? For Buddha's sake! Only 14? Wow… for a kitsune hanyou and for a girl, she looks older, I wonder if…

**WHACK**!

"**Who do you think I'm, Houshi-sama?** I'm a nice, honorable girl, not a… :_sob_: Not A… :_shakes head_: ARGH! **I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS**:_storms away_:"

Argh… there goes my possible heir bearer… young or no young, it look like a good chance. :_pouts at Sango_: She's mad as an oni… :_sighs_: I don't blame her, if I were her… **DAMN**! I need to gather some courage one of these days and ask _HER_ to bear my heir… the only previous thing that I must do beforehand is make sure that Kaede-sama has enough bandages… maybe that's why I haven't ask her yet… I don't want her rejection… her surely painful rejection (for both, body and heart). Besides, she's being through a lot and I don't want to stress her further.

Ouw… Trust Sango to be an exotic beauty. Her breasts looks rounder when she crosses her arms that way, that pose of her is **SO HOLY** sexy :_drools_:… her hips look more, **hmm**! Just like in my dream! Her skin looks so milky, soft and must taste delicious :_drools_:… from the ground, she looks so… Hmmm, yummy.

**WHACK**!

":_twitch_: What Are You Looking At, Houshi-sama? Stand Up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, Sango-sama :_dust himself off_: Dear Buddha! That temper of yours will get you…"

**SLAPS**!

"**HANDS** away and I'm **NOT** bad tempered!"

Such a heavenly slap… her hand touched my cheek… hmm :_NC-17 thought alert_:

":_smiles_: Miroku-sama… Where are the rest? Do you think that we can get inside Kaede-baba's hut?" Asks the beautiful Kagome. Not as beautiful as Sango, but beautiful anyways.

"Not yet, child." Says Kaede-sama with a 'mysterious' smile. Argh! Sesshomaru is so lucky! How come the bad guy always gets a yummy girl?… I wonder what he's doing there with Mikami-sama :_NC-17 thought alert_:

":_grins_: You heard the lady, Kagome-sama. Inu-Yasha I think is at his tree, and I haven't seen Inutaisho-sama today."

I state as I look at these two beautiful maidens. Kagome seems worry about the hanyou, but she doesn't have to. I bet he'll start to behave soon… if that is what it worries her.

**"TAG!"**

**"TAG!"**

**"NO, YOU TAG! I TAGGED YOU!"**

"Really? Well… TAG!"

**"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING! TAG!"**

**"TAG!"**

What was I saying? Oh yes, that Kagome-sama… huh? My cursed hand tickles… My hand Tickles? What the…? I turn over my heels… if Inu-Yasha's Aniki comes out of the hut in this instant that means that my hunch is correct…

Nope. Coast Clear… Or :_NC-17 thought alert_: he's too busy to notice that… we could be under attack in any minute because he might be distracted with :_ahem_: other matters :_grins_:.

Dear Buddha, I'm getting paranoid here… Sasami? Why is she running in this direction…

":_pants, pants_: Have you guys seen the children?"

"They ran in that direction. Sasami-chan, take your breath, you look…"

"Milord Sesshomaru says that something is coming here. Sound the alarm!"

Damn It! There goes our beautiful, quiet day!

**To be Continued…**

**By**

**Misao-CG**

**PS:** Just a little explanation about why in the world Inutaisho is calling Rin a 'filly': I don't know about you guys, but I think that the word is cute nn. :_major anime fall_:.


	18. Episode 14

**A/N:** Still the usual… For the grammar and stuff… see chapter 1. Another thing… I just watched 'Ice Age' and I'm not responsible of the consequences of it. Standard disclaimer applies. I own Mikami, Aoshi and Sasami.

**Episode 14:**

**To Naraku's Hell Hole.**

Despite the insistent BUZZ that could be heard all over the forest, both dogs, father and son, ran towards the village, both of them were worried, especially Inu-Yasha, whose hand was at Tetsusaiga's hilt and ready to action. The trees rumbled as the dogs ran and they would have 'howled' in fear if they could… the scent of danger reached them… and not only that…

**insistent BUZZ **

And BAM! Both dogs were knocked from their feet when some kind of bomb landed in front of them. The 'bomb' exuded a strong itchy stench, strong enough to knock them down.

":_coughs severely_: **Damn IT**:_unsheathes Tetsusaiga_:"

Inu-Yasha, barely standing because of the stench, attacked the air blindly, in a desperate effort to make the scent go away, but of course, such action was futile. The smoke got the best of him, it burned his skin, nose and filled his lungs with a disgusting metallic taste, burning them at the same time. It was some kind of poison. Soon, his sight blurred and his head went dizzy… he growled when he felt his knees failing on him…

…Inutaisho, with his mouth and nose covered, got him before he fell and dragged him away. He also was affected by the poisonous smoke, but instead of attacking blindly, he wisely backed off… he returned to get his son out of the smoke range. As soon as Inu-Yasha was out of danger, they both collapsed on the ground, coughing uncontrollably and completely vulnerable.

**SMASH, CRASH!**

"**INU**-**YASHAAAAAAAAAAA**! **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

The Buzz grew intense and Inu-Yasha stared at the sky. The swarm of saimyoushou was passing in that moment and he struggled with his own body to stand up… in that moment, Sango and Miroku were thrown not far from him: they were beaten, but it only took them a few moments to stand up… barely.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, LEMME GOOO**!"

"**KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!" Inu-Yasha screamed, using his last bit of air.

Three HUGE saimyoushou passed by… one of them was carrying Kagome, and another was carrying Mikami. A sudden rush of adrenaline shot Inu-Yasha to his feet; without minding his own condition, he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and ran… a third BIG saimyoushou dropped another 'bomb' to his feet, which 'exploded' right in front of his nose and he couldn't do anything…

Inu-Yasha collapsed on the spot.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

":_falls_: Oomph!…"

Damn It! Do these bugs know about DELICACY? **KYAAA**, I'm bleeding here! I can't believe this; with this wound in my hands and forearm I cannot use my bow:_sits up_: Where are we? This place… looks like a manor… :_shudders_: I feel a Shikon Kehai nearby… a **BIG** one! That means…

"How Awful! My pets didn't throw you against the ground hard enough!" Naraku. Now my day is complete. "You're conscious, damn it!"

:_stands up quickly_: Naraku! This bastard can get on my nerves! How come I didn't notice him first! The Coward! How Dare He?

"HEY! What's the Matter With You? Still Can't fight your fights?"

"Tsk, Tsk, chibi miko… :_snorts_: So Like Kikyou:_looks around_: I see that your luck was better than hers!"

'Than hers?'… Oh **MY**:_turns around_: Mikami-san! She's unconscious… Please, Kami, let her be unconscious and not dead:_runs to her side_: Mikami! Mikami! Wake up:_glares at Naraku_:

"What The Hell Do You Want From **US**? Why Are You Doing This…? **ARGH**, forget it! I already know the answer!"

"Which is…?"

"… You're in trouble, you aren't getting anything from us, not even in your wildest dreams! If something happens to us, Inu-Yasha, Sesshomaru-san and the rest of my friends will turn you into _SASHIMI_!"

":_snickers_: You have been saying that since we met… The part with 'Sesshomaru-san' is new tough." He walks towards me, and lifts me to eye level. "I'm counting on that, pretty little miko :_licks own lips_:."

":_clearly disgusted_: You're counting On What!" I Spat.

"For your hero in shining armor, his friends and relatives to come…"

**_noise in the bushes_**

What was that? Naraku let me go and stares into the bushes direction. Saimyoushou flies and follows something. What is it?

"Take them to the dungeons."

The BIG saimyoushou that brought me here before catches me again:_struggles_: Dungeon? We:_struggles_: I don't **WANT** to **GO** THERE! LET ME GO:_struggles_:

Inu-chan…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_(A/N: From Kaede's POV)_

":_wails in absolute baby fury_: **BUAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAA**!"

"C'mon! Would You Make Him Stop?" Complains Miroku, rubbing his temples.

"Hmpf!"

"I'm sorry, I'm doing my best Here!" Wails Sasami.

This is terrible! This time Naraku had gone too far! This is terrible…

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

":_struggles to sit up_: I Can't Believe It:_glares_: HE **TOOK** MY Kagome! The **NERVE**:_tries to stand up_: and I couldn't do a damn thing:_shakes head_: What kind of guardian am I?… :_stares at Kaede_: NO way I'm drinking that, baba:_fights nausea wave_:"

"That smoke is poisonous for inu, Inu-Yasha, drink this: is a medicine and you'll feel better and you'll be able to stand up!" I know from experience that this hanyou in front of me is the most terrible patient ever! "And You'll recover your balance!"

"That _medicine_ stinks! I said that I'm NOomphf…!" :_O.O_: Inutaisho grabs Inu-Yasha's head, subdues him, and force him to open his mouth.

"Give me that, woman!" He orders me and I pass him the medicine by inertia… he forces Inu-Yasha to drink it in one sip. "Ya Whiner! I drank this already and it isn't **that** bad! Good Medicine!" And he lets him go…

":_gags_: **ARGH**! Ack! Eew:_glares at Inutaisho_: Why Did You **DO** _THAT_, Jiji:_veins pop_: PUAJ! YUCK!"

":_growls_: I did That For A Good Reason, Now shut up and let me think, pup:_turns to Miroku_: Now, You say that this Naraku is a shape shifter right?"

"Yes, he is…"

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

Inutaisho-sama's commanding skills are remarkable. One single growl settles Inu-Yasha and shuts him up, without complains. He must have experience in this. He and Houshi-dono are talking about Naraku, looks like he wants to gather as much information as possible. The old dog is upset, but I don't blame him… and I don't blame Inu-Yasha attitude or his brother: their girlfriend and wife have been kidnapped… by the way, talking about Sesshomaru…

"Sesshomaru-sama, it's your turn to drink this medicine."

":_snorts_: I don't drink human potions :_coughs_:" Stubborn as his otouto. Hmpf! This family is a nut case: he, above them all, MUST drink this medicine, after all, he took a really dangerous amount of that poison while protecting his family… he must be feeling awful, both physical and mentally: he couldn't do a thing to prevent his wife's kidnapping, his senses must be absolutely numb, but at least…

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

"Calm Down, Otouto-chan! Please!" Rin-chan begs, who is sitting by Sango and Sasami, trying to help them with the frantic baby hanyou.

Aoshi, Rin-chan and Shippo-chan are safe, fine and here with us… thanks to him.

"You'll drink that unless you want **ME** to grab your **HEAD** and Force **YOU** to **DRINK** it like I did it with your otouto, understand Sesshomaru?" Threatens Inutaisho-sama in one single breath, "Besides," he adds, "that things doesn't taste _that_ bad!… What were you saying, Houshi?"

"**FEH**:_cough_:"

"Drink it, All in one sip."

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

":_drinks_:… Thank you, baba. :_snorts_: Rin?"

":_runs to his side_: Are You OK, Sesshomaru-sama:_teary eyes_: Rin Was so worried and scared:_rub eyes_: Is Mikami-neechan going to come back?"

":_caress hair_: I'll get Mikami-san soon, don't worry."

"But…!"

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

"For Kami's sake! Sasami! Shut HIM up! My Ears Are Buzzing!"

"I'm sorry, Inu-Yasha-sama, But…"

"We **_CAN'T_** calm him Down!" Protests Sango suddenly, clearly irritated. The huntress has been quiet since the battle, but I think that she got enough. "He's surrounded by strangers, his mother is missing, he's misses her and wants her back: if you have some idea to calm him down, spit it! We can use it Here!"

These youngsters are skilled warriors, but when it comes to children… :_sighs_: Don't they see that the only thing that Aoshi needs right now, besides his mother, is to be in the arms of someone who can inspire him security?

"Can't be that hard, Give him something to chew on and he'll relax!" Proposes Houshi-dono. Sango picks Aoshi from Sasami and places the baby in his arms.

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

"You calm him down! If you like children so much (since you're always begging for one), you better start practicing right now!"

Houshi-dono stares at Sango in horror, but the Taiji-Ya glares in defiance at him. He, he, he, the girl will be a good mother when her times comes: As I always said, underneath a girl that says that he doesn't likes children (and acts the way Sango is behaving right now), hides a wonderful and protective mother.

"You'll see how good am I at calming babies… this guy will be sleeping in a minute :_rocks Aoshi_:."

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

And so we wait…

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

And wait…

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

And wait. Houshi-dono isn't doing a good job. Hmm, Sesshomaru stands up, clearly annoy, but says nothing. Hmm, looks like he's recovered.

"Stupid Bouzu:_growls_: **YOU'RE** upsetting HIM!" Protests Inu-Yasha, covering his ears.

"Houshi-sama, please, let me hold him, he knows me and I'll calm him!" Sasami-chan begs in the verge of tears.

"Houshi. Give me my puppy." Sesshomaru says. The lord takes Aoshi and places him in his improvised crib. "Now, watch the expert :_cover eyes_: Where is the Puppy:_uncover eyes_: There It IS!" Aoshi stares at his father in awe. ":_cover eyes_: Where is the Puppy:_uncover eyes bares teeth_: **THERE** it **IS**!"

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

"Yeah, right! The expert." Mocks Inu-Yasha. "The Bouzu is right! Give him something to chew on!"

"Are you telling me that I Can't calm my own PUPPY?"

"Hmpf. Let me Try." Inutaisho says as he picks Aoshi from his crib. "Hi, big Guy! Upset are we, huh:_rocks baby_: I wonder from whom you inherited that temper! Upset because your mama is away?" Aoshi calms down a little, but he keeps sobbing. "What do you want?… :_follows Aoshi's gaze_: Aw! You want to be in your uncle's arms!"

"**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

"Damn! I'll take that as a _yes_, whelp!"

"**NO, no, no**, **HE** **Doesn't** **WANT** that!" states Inu-Yasha in a hurry, assuming a defense stance.

":_places Aoshi's in Inu-Yasha's arms_: Looks like he does, pup." Once in Inu-Yasha's arms, the baby shuts up. "Now, rock him: you seem to be good at it."

":_rocks Aoshi unwillingly_: Yeah! But I can't rock him _forever_, you know that, old man!" Inu-Yasha protests loudly. How come he isn't swearing? "I have a girl to rescue, if you haven't noticed, and I'M wasting my time here!"

":_sobs_: Bu, bu:_grabs Inutaisho's messy hair_:"

"Huh?… Ah no, little fellow, let go of grandpa's hair! Grandpa's hair is a mess and it'll eat you, trust me!"

":_angry_: BU, BU!"

":_snicker_: He likes your hair, _dad_!"

":_reaches for Sesshomaru_: Bu, BU:_sobs_: **BUUUUU**!"

":_grab Aoshi's hand_: Worry about your mother, son?" Aoshi grabs his father's finger in a death grip as he pouts, resting his head in Inu-Yasha's arm. His other little hand has a fistful of Inutaisho-sama's hair.

"Poor Baby!" Sango says. ":_snickers_: You three did a great job calming him down!"

"Hey! What about me! I Held him Too, remember?"

"Sure, sure, Houshi-sama."

":_picks Aoshi_: Time for your Nap!" Sasami gathers Aoshi in her arms (he pulls at Inutaisho-sama's hair in the process) and rocks him gently, but the baby has his eyes wide open and he's fully alert. He won't sleep, I assure you that, but he stopped crying.

:_sighs_: I'm tired and worry. I get close to Sasami and caress this hanyou baby's hair. I place the pacifier that Kagome brought him from her world and he chews it in anxiety… someone tugs my kimono. Shippo!

"Kaede-baba? Is Kagome in danger?"

":_kneels_: Don't worry, lad! Your elders are going to rescue her, young lad, fear not."

":_hugs_: I'm sleepy too." Shippo says and yawns… I don't think he's sleepy, I believe that he's worn out and worry sick. I hug him back… Hmm, Inutaisho is talking with Sango… I believe that…

**Door Opens **

Jaken? Where was this guy anyways? It's been a while!

"Milord's: I know where the humans lasses are!"

**To be continued.**

**By**

**Misao CG.**

**PS:** Took me 4 days to write this stuff! Geez:_blink, blink_: What are you waiting to review, C'mon, push that purple button at the left of this screen!


	19. Episode 15

**A/N:** Still the usual… For the grammar and stuff… see chapter 1. Standard disclaimer applies. I own Mikami, Aoshi and Sasami.

**Episode 15:**

**The fight begins at Naraku's.**

Dark… as usual. But I'm awake. :_sniffs_: What is this place? Smells like a dungeon:_sits up_: OOoooww! My head!

"Mikami-san! Thank Kami that you're awake!"

This voice! I crash my hand against a face. It's Kagome! I grab her face with my both hands. The girl seems relieved.

"Kagome-san! Where are we? What is this place? Is it a dungeon?"

"Yes, it is. Naraku kidnapped us… He's using us as bait. How do you feel? Is your head better? You received quite a smack…"

Oh, I think I remember something… The bees, that awful scent, the children running at me, the rock I threw… Sesshomaru falling on top of us… a funny explosion and that bee taking me from under Sesshomaru… Aoshi… where is my baby-pup?

"I remember… Aoshi is with you? He… He was in my arms, and…"

"Aoshi isn't here… :_holds Mikami_: Relax! Mikami-san! He's not in the dungeon or in this castle. You came out of the hut, but Aoshi wasn't with you at the time: after you threw that rock, the saimyoushou charged at you, Sesshomaru got into the way and covered you with his body at the same time when that bee drop some kind of stinky bomb. I think he passed out, because that was when the saimyoushou picked you up, but I believe that…"

"He didn't pass out."

"What?"

"Sesshomaru… he was awake, he said…"

I rub my wrist. Sesshomaru grab me by my wrist while he fought the big bee somehow. I grabbed him back, I think I grabbed his tail or arm. That was when…

_flashback _

_":pants: Don't let go of me! I won't let go of you:coughs violently:"_

_"Sesshomaru, you're hurt!"_

_":coughs: Damn It Mikami, Stay with me… don't let :coughs: go of my :cough: arm…"_

_Bomb explodes _

_"Arrgg:coughs violently:"_

_"Sesshomaru!"_

_":coughs violently: I'll :coughs: get you… :passes out:"_

_End of flashback _

That was when I hit my head against something. That means…

"Mikami-san? Are you all right?"

":_confuse_: My baby…? My Sesshomaru…"

"I… don't know what to say: Aoshi is safe, that's for sure, but… about Sesshomaru :_shrugs_: I don't know." She explains.

I stand up. I pace all over the place until I hit walls. I touch the walls and inspect them. Where is the door? Where is the door? I need to get out of here. Sesshomaru passed out, I don't like how his coughing sounded like, I Need to Know How Is My Baby!… I don't know why I need to gather my baby-pup in my arms…

"Mikami-san! Relax… Don't worry: Sesshomaru is hard to kill, believe me, I saw how Inu-chan chopped his arm and he survived that awful wound, not to mention others!" She says as she tries to hold me still.

"No, no, no: we need to get out of here. I need to go to my husband, my baby-pup, Rin-chan… I Need It: you don't understand!"

"But…"

"You can't understand how I feel!" Damn t, my eyes stings. I don't need to cry, not now! "You'll understand it once you become a mother… That gas was poisonous… my husband could be…"

"Don't say it! Not out loud." She spats. "You're right, I can't understand you… I saw Shippo dragging Rin out of the danger, Sasami helped and took them somewhere else. Kirara dragged Sesshomaru… It takes a lot to kill him :_smiles in sympathy_: It takes a lot to kill my Inu-chan too."

I cover my mouth, I must control the knot that I feel in my throat. This is the first time that Sesshomaru gets bad wounded. I'm worry, Kagome may be right, but I can't help to be worry. The girl hugs me and suddenly I feel myself crying…

…Wait a minute…

…

… She's crying too.

"What is it?" I ask her. I cough a little: that helps me to regain composure.

"Inu-Yasha… I saw him running to the village when the saimyoushou were taking us away. He tried to rescue us… but one of those bombs exploded at his feet and he never came out… he's allergic to strong scents… :_cries_: I'm also scared…"

I hug the girl. This Mikami was being a little bit selfish here. She may not understand how do I feel as a wife and mother, but her boyfriend, as she calls my brother-in-law, could be sharing the same fate that my family. And that couple was made in heaven.

Being the older of the two… I must be brave for her too.

"Stand up, Kagome. Crying isn't going to help us now."

"Huh?"

"Can you show me and lead me to the door?"

"Mikami:_rubs eyes_: What are you thinking?"

"Well girl. Is it obvious that our men can't do anything for themselves without us." I say, trying to inspire some security. "We need to find a way to get out of here."

"But… But… They'll come to rescue us!"

"I know. But never trust a man to do a women's job!"

"Er… you sound like a feminist!"

"A what?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

_flashback _

_"So huntress, you know what to do?"_

_"Hai, Inutaisho-sama. And please, my name is Sango!"_

_"Then, Sango-san: Do you think you can manage?"_

_":grins: I was the best Taiji-Ya in my village. Piece of pie."_

_"Good luck, then. We'll divert the attention to us."_

_"Hai."_

_End of flashback _

The group gathered at the unguarded castle door. Jaken, panting, pointed at the empty sentries and at the big yard in front of the main entrance. Inu-Yasha growled and assumed a fight stance for the millionth time that day.

"The ladies are here, masters. When this humble servant left, they were taking them to the dungeons." He explained, bowing.

Inutaisho twitched one ear, which was acknowledged by Sango and she nodded in agreement. The rest of the group also noticed these actions, but ignored it. Sango fixed Hiraikotsu on her back and checked on her sword.

"Watch your back, dear Sango-sama." Miroku murmured the Houshi when she was leaving.

"Always, Houshi-sama." Sango whispered back.

The Taiji-Ya left the group and none look at her while she ran. Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles and growled.

"Naraku's stench is all over the place. Or what it seems to be Naraku."

"Isn't." Sesshomaru said calmly. "I believe that is one of his stupid dolls. :_disdain_: Coward. But his so called daughters and other minions are here."

"But Kohaku." Whispered Miroku.

"Never, in my almost 740 years, I faced such a coward enemy. But I have to grant him something: the guy is smart." Said Inutaisho. Everybody groaned. That fact was true, and each one of them knows it. "Let's go inside: Jaken, you may leave."

"As you wish, your highness."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hmm. They arrived early. The girl's kidnapping was a good motivator. I watch through this window how those filthy dogs and monk crosses the main entrance. Good thing that I released my offsprings… and good thing that I hinted Kagura that Sesshomaru's wife is in the dungeons. :_picks a bee_:

"Are your big brothers back?"

"Bzz, Bzzz!"

"Good. Send number 1 to the main entrance: we have visitors."

The saimyoushou flies away. I walk to the main hall. :_hears_: Hmm, looks like my visitors found their way in. And judging for the sound of that… Inu-Yasha already broke something.

"**NARAKU! WHERE ARE YOU, PEST**?"

This Naraku feels honored. The hanyou remembered my name. I find Number 1 flying to the main hall, and he enters before me. I hear the gasp from the group when my beautiful creation shows them his splendor. The buzzing must be annoying for the dog's sensitive ears.

I walk calmly and I show myself to them. Inu-Yasha is growling and he seems about to jump any minute to tore off my throat. Sesshomaru is standing there, with that freaking face of his… that one in the middle must be Inutaisho. He looks like a mixture of his sons… with bushy hair…

"Where is Kagome, You **BASTARD**? I swear that if You Did Touch a Single Hair on Her Head…"

"Easy, pup." The new dog says, with an eerie calm face. "So, you're Naraku?"

"So? The dragon's food came to my humble home to fix the problem that his puppies couldn't solve by themselves?" I ask back.

Inutaisho's temper was famous for being very volatile in battle. The guy could be both, cold and hot. I have heard stories that tell that in several occasions, a single taunt could screw his elaborated tactics and plans.

And judging for the color in Inutaisho's and Inu-Yasha's faces… I think that those stories were true and that Inu-Yasha really did inherit his father's temper. Sesshomaru halts his father and the monk halts the hanyou.

This could be interesting.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

We have been trying for half an hour and nothing happens. But Mikami is determinate to break those joints. I think we were just plain luck that he joints were on our side of the door. When Mikami found them, she made me look for a rock and she been hitting the joints since then… no avail.

**_Click! _**

"Huh? The door opened!" Mikami says, dropping the rock.

"I don't like this. This could be a trap!"

":_stands up_: Well, we'll have to check that out."

"But…"

"But nothing! You have your bow there?"

"No… and even if I have it, I can't use it. My forearms stings like hell."

"Hmm. Well, give me your hand and let's get out of here…"

I take Mikami's arm and I lead her out of the cell. There is a long hallway here. Lucky me that I remember which way: I turn to my right and walk with caution. I'm not only trying to get out of here, but I also am leading a blind person.

A unique one: this woman had more courage and determination in her that many of the normal people I've known. After this, I really understand how come she ended up marrying Sesshomaru.

"Going somewhere?"

Mikami tightens her grip on my hands and shoves me behind her. I release myself from her grasp and stand beside her. Kagura is here, supporting herself on the wall, grinning at us. I can see Mikami scowling.

"I know your voice. You're the one that kidnapped my baby-pup!"

"Wow. The blind knows who I am. I'm flattered."

"Not a happy thought if you ask me."

"What do you want Kagura?" I spat. Damn, Why did I loose my weapons? Grrr! I need my arrows so badly!

"Only your skins… By the way: have you met my friends?" She says as if commenting on the weather.

Mikami grabs my arm and tries to shove me behind her back again. I stare straight ahead. I can see at least 10 persons, walking funnily.

"These prisoners died here."

This is so sick. Kagura s using the dancing corpse attack and we're helpless!

**To Be Continued.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** This chapter took me an AGE to write. Now, if you're so kind, press that little 'submit a review' button and I'll be forever happy!


	20. Episode 16

**A/N:** Still the usual… For the grammar and stuff… see chapter 1. Standard disclaimer applies. I own Mikami, Aoshi and Sasami.

**Episode 16:**

**Getting Kagura out of the way? Kicking Naraku's Ass.**

Sango ran in silence through the dungeons. She found little resistance, mostly lesser youkai who succumbed under her Hiraikotsu easily. But the Taiji-Ya was getting worried: she should have found Kagome and Mikami by then, but she still was looking for them. She stopped at one corner.

"Mew!"

"What is it, Kirara?"

The neko meowed one more time and pointed at another hallway, which Sango didn't noticed until then. She narrowed her eyes, readied her boomerang and begins to walk again.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kagome tenses and tries to drag me. I know that we're in danger, Hell! I can sense it a mile away. But I stay ground.

"C'mon Mikami-san! We must run… we have no weapons…"

"Why aren't you running, human? You stand no chance against 10."

"I know. If we run, we'll delay the inevitable." I say, gripping Kagome very tightly. "We're goners, it looks like."

"Mikami-san! We can do nothing; we'll be killed easily… I don't like the idea of running either, but we have no chance against them!"

"That miko is right. You're more foolish than I first thought. I wonder what Sesshomaru saw in you?"

Hmpf. Call me a fool, but I'll be a happy fool. I take a step back, Kagome keeps pulling me, but I don't move further. I reach my arm, looking for something that I don't know…

"Kagura, is that your name? You said in our previous meeting that you couldn't figure why Sesshomaru chose me over you…"

"Right."

"What?" Kagome asks.

"Why?" I ask her. The woman remains in silence for several moments. I'm still frozen in my spot. "Why did you say that?"

":_veins pop_: **KILL THEM**!"

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

He Called Me **WHAT**? I'm not a puppy, I never got the chance to be a puppy! I don't need oyaji to solve my problems, I don't need anyone to solve my problems, never did before!

"**LET ME GO, BOUZU!** **GRRRR**!"

"Isn't wise to attack blindly, Inu-Yasha!"

"But is FUN! **GRRR**!"

I detach myself from the Houshi's grasp, hand in Tetsusaiga, and launch myself to Naraku. The guy smiles wickedly, but I can't careless.

If Kagome is wounded, even a little scratch, I swear that I'll…

**DODGE**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x.**

She turned one last corner and found an interesting scene: Kagome was trying to drag Mikami out of danger, but the girl refused to go. Sango grinned.

It was time to act.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

:_rolls eyes_: My brother and father are fools hotheads. This Sesshomaru sighs as I watch the blind attack aimed at that Naraku's doll. Inu-Yasha takes his hothead after father :_grunts_:

**THUD**

Er… Damn it! I run after them, as so the Houshi. That big saimyoushou that attacked the village is charging at my relatives. Chichihue dodges it cleanly, Inu-Yasha claws at him; this Sesshomaru jumps on the bee and I try to dig my poison claw… Grrr… :_slam_: I stand quickly and jump to the beast… this time a found a tender spot… I stab my hand there and pump acid on the bee's blood stream. I can see the Houshi stabbing his Shajaku on the bee also.

**WHACK, SMACK **

Naraku is laughing like a fool. Note to self: rip his vocal cords before killing him.

**THUD, SMACK, SSSSWIRPSH!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sure my sons are skilled warriors. :_grins_: That doesn't surprise me, after all, they're my sons. Still Inu-Yasha's lack of style unnerves me: that boy need to learn grace while fighting! Fights are supposed to be poem in movement.

Sesshomaru poker's face is also freaky. Where did he learn to do that?

**WHACK, SMACK **

He reminds me Saki, his hahahue: she was such a sweet dog most of the times, but she never showed emotions in battle… that was an advantage, since her enemies couldn't make out of her next move.

**THUD, SSSSWIRPSH **

I wonder why Inu-Yasha isn't using his own poison talons :_shrugs_:.

**WHACK, THUD, THUD, SLAP **

I claw at this bee. Looks like I'm not rusty after all, I stab my fingers under the creature's armor and pump venom there. I catch a glance of the Houshi. The guy isn't a bad warrior… but his robes must be a pain in the ass right now!

**SMACK, RIP **

"**AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH**!"

What? That was Inu-Yasha or Sesshomaru:_O.O_: That's it! **GRRRRRR**! Enough is enough? None bonks my boys but **ME.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

:_Being drag_: Damn it, **DAMN IT**! Not Now! Argh! What happened? I was just ripping the bee's legs, What did I gotten Myself into now?

By the way… who is…? **ARGH! IT HURTS**, Curse Him!… I grab the sting with my free arm. I must remove this thing before…

"Stay still, Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru! He grabs my hand before I could take that bloody sting off my arm! "That thing stung you through your arm and is poisonous: if you aren't careful, it could kill you!" Did Sesshomaru just say that?... :_O.o_: Now the show turns wicked!

":_struggles_: Let Me Go, You Freak:_struggles_:"

":_struggles_: Grrr! Whelp, Stay Still!"

**High pitch SCREECH**!

What's that sound? I cover my ears… damn my arm is numb! I can't move it!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Inutaisho was sure pissed. I don't know what he did, but the bee shuddered and when he charged against Inu-Yasha's father… kinda exploded from inside… The dog's eyes are red and his hair if waving… scary… I wonder why he did that: he should have done that since the beginning…

The bee's remains are scattered on the ground. I got near them and inspect them closely. I glare at Naraku. Now his laughs have stop. We glare each other for several moments. :_scowls_: I grip my Shajaku and take a step forward. This is time for payback.

I wonder where the other two bees are. That got me worry: this ones wasn't a piece of cake… I wonder…

"**AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH! THAT HURT, YOU KNOW? You'll pay!**"

"I **Told** You **Not** to Move! Now Shut The Hell **UP**!"

Sesshomaru just pulled that sting off Inu-Yasha's arm and inspects the sting closely, not minding his struggling and highly pissed otouto. Inu-Yasha seems fine… Otherwise, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru will have a lot of problems tying to explain Kagome-sama WHY her boyfriend is wounded. I hope he's Ok. Sesshomaru looks at Inu-Yasha, my hanyou friend growls at him (looking pale?) and jumps on him. Inutaisho halts Inu-Yasha and prevent him from clawing at his brother. Hmm. Typical.

"Number 2, number 3." Orders Naraku and the two missing saimyoushou appears behind him. I assume a fight stance.

The inus… they're growling at something. Inu-Yasha stands up, but Inutaisho sits him and walks until he's almost besides me.

I don't like this.

"I still have toys to play with. :_glares at saimyoushou_: Wipe Them All!"

Damn it! Buddha Help us, the two remaining saimyoushou charges at us.

"**STOP**."

**x-x-x-x-x**

Miroku froze in his spot when he heard Inutaisho raising his voice. The saimyoushou also stopped. Naraku grinned. Sesshomaru walked away from his otouto and stood behind Inutaisho, ready for battle. Inu-Yasha stands, not minding the pain he was feeling in his arm.

"Amazing. Quite a commanding voice you have. :_disdain_: This Naraku will see how…"

":_eyes red_: Shut up, you freak: Your bees would do nothing… if they know what's best for them."

"Aw. That trick you have been pulling during the last week. Aura boosting. But is only that… a measly trick."

":_boost youki_: You think so?"

During the last week, Inutaisho only boosted his aura in random directions, in order to scare the swarm of youkai away, but this time, he directed his youki straight at the saimyoushou, without damaging anything else.

"As you can see… I can master my Ki: and where mind goes… Ki goes."

A bright yellow light engulfed the saimyoushou, and burned them before they stand the chance of moving. Naraku glared at Inutaisho, and none could tell what he was feeling at the moment.

Without saying a word, Naraku threw miasma at Inutaisho, Miroku and Sesshomaru, and the three of them dodged in no time. Sesshomaru glared at Naraku intensely: if only looks could kill!

"That's your best shot, kisama?" Sesshomaru asked, after dusting himself off.

":_grins_: Look behind you, lord of the western lands." Naraku said. The prince and the Houshi turned over his heels warily…

"Sesshomaru!" Warned Miroku.

Inutaisho was dragging a coughing Inu-Yasha out of the miasma. The old dog had minor burns in his arms, and once he settled Inu-Yasha on the floor, he stared eagerly at him. Inu-Yasha, however, sat up immediately, breathing strongly… he growled…

As you can see, Inu-Yasha was very awake and very upset. Another deep growl rose in his chest as a sudden rush of adrenaline launched him in a blind attack against Naraku, which stared back at him, poker face.

"**Claws Of Steel**!"

**CLATTER, CLANG! **

A maniac laugh was heard as the kugutsu shattered against the floor. Naraku was gone.

"Inu-Yasha" Miroku asked, feeling a little bit concerned about his friend. "Are you Ok?"

Inu-Yasha turned his head in a random direction. His lips moved.

"Kagome…"

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"**HIRAITKOTSU**!"

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" I duck I think just in time, dragging Mikami with me. "Sango-chan!"

"Damn It!" Hisses Kagura as she settles the corpses again.

**THUD**

But Mikami prevents that by throwing a rock at her face. How does she do that! Me wants to know so badly!

"Bitch! How could You?"

Mikami throws another rock and this time, she pushes me into the hall, in order to get us out of the way… now she wants to run away? About Time, you know?

I can see Sango and Kirara fighting the corpses, which, without Kagura's full attention, 'dies' again. I stumble, but I quickly stand up. I see how Sango kills the last one of those _soldiers_… hey… Where is Mikami-san?

**Kyaaaaaa**! Kagura is attacking Mikami! Since when? How come I didn't notice? She's going to hang her, Damn It! I run to them and I pull Kagura's hair.

"Let her **GO**!"

":_slaps_: Back Off, miko! This is between us!"

Ouch… she slapped me. Bitch!

"Let Mikami-san go, Kagura, I warn you!" Sango threatens, poising Hiraikotsu over her head. Kirara is hissing behind her.

"No."

"Let me go, you slut!"

"**NO**."

"Let Mikami-san Go!"

"Never! I'll kill this bitch."

"Why? Why Do you want to kill me?" Mikami digs her nails in Kagura's forearms. Off course, that doesn't even make her blink.

"Because of Sesshomaru: he was supposed to be mine."

"What!"

"You don't know, huh?"

"No! Should I?"

"He was the yummiest bachelor and He was supposed to be mine!" Major sweatdrop. If Sesshomaru knows that, his ego will be boost tremendously. Mikami struggles one more time and Sango takes a step forward. "Easy: I'm a professional, this won't hurt you."

Kagura grabs Mikami's head. Sango runs at them in resolution, but suddenly… Ouch… kick, elbow, hair pull… Ouch! Mikami did that in a blink of an eye; Kagura was startled and that's why she let her go and Sango takes that chance to beat her…

They disappear… Kirara is with us…

"Mikami-san?" I get close to her… she is kneeling and she's shaking. "Are you all right?"

"I… Er… I didn't know that I could do that… :_shakes head_: I can't believe that that bitch has a crush over my Husband:_clenches fists_: Argh! That made me **FEELS** mad:_reaches for Kagome_: Does Sesshomaru looks That Handsome?"

"Er… well: a little bit. :_sweatdrop_: Things happens… but Inu-chan is prettiest :_nods_:."

"I don't care as long as you have you mind occupied with him." She says as an after thought. I smile as I try to imagine how would be like to be blind…

By the way… back in my time, blind people use dogs to lead them… and Mikami-san is married with a dog. :_giggles_: Cute Image!

"Damn it! Kagura ran away." Sango says as she appears. ":_smiles_: But At least I kick her ass." She says happily. I smile at her. Gosh… I'm relieved. We're finally safe, and whole. I stand up again and dust myself. "By the way, look what I just…"

Sango never finishes her sentence as Inu-Yasha appears from nowhere and hugs me tightly. :_sniffles_: this is a surprise, I hug him back… This is a surprise:_sniffles_: Damn it! I'm getting all sentimental here. Inu-Yasha sniffs me all over, as he uses to do every time I get kidnapped… to make sure I'm fine, I think…

"… I found." Sango completes her sentence.

"Damn it Kagome! You got me so worried!"

":_sob_: I'm so happy!"

"Are you ok? Did that bastard harmed you:_crack knuckles_: You can tell me so I can shred him :_veins pop_!"

"I'm fine… just… :_sob_: I'm so happy to see you."

**SLAP**!

"Pervert."

"Hey! I was just saying hi!"

As Inu-Yasha hugs me, I look at Sango, who is glaring at Miroku-sama. Sesshomaru is struggling with Mikami: I think that she's still worry and wants to checks that her husband is fine. Inutaisho-sama is against the wall, watching at us in contentment.

"Seeing you guys flirting, reminds me of my old friends and wives." He says smiling sadly. "Let's go back to the village."

I smile at Inutaisho-sama and push Inu-Yasha away…

Wait a minute…

"Inu-Yasha…?"

"I'm glad… you're fine… :_faints_:"

"Inu-Yasha!"

**To be continue.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** One More chapter to go!


	21. Epilogue

**A/N:** Still the usual… For the grammar and stuff… see chapter 1. Standard disclaimer applies. I own Mikami, Aoshi and Sasami.

**Epilogue:**

**Inutaisho-sama.**

My head throbs.

It really throbs. :_licks lips_: My mouth still tastes funny… Damn it. My stomach is still weird and I'm hungry :_pouts_: That means that I won't get ramen for dinner but that stupid broth. :_shudders_: I hate _that_ broth…

"Inu-chan? Are you awake?" Kagome asks as she gets into the room. She smiles at him :_sniffs_: she's carrying that broth… yuck…

"I'm still sleeping, if you haven't notice, babe."

"Don't call me that!" Kagome sits by my side. "I brought you broth." I made a face. "I made it this time!" My face turns blank.

Kagome settles everything and after a few minutes of wait, she happily passes me the bowl with that dread broth. :_sniffs_: Hmm… smells kinda decent for broth. I start to eat, calmly.

"Tell me if you have problems, Inu-chan."

"Don't worry… I'm fine, babe." She touches my forehead. "How ya doing? Is everything fine out there?"

"Besides I have been worrying sick about you, I'm fine." She says sweetly. Damn it, her smile is sexy! "I went to my time yesterday, my family says 'hi' by the way. Mom sends you a kiss."

":_slurps_: Oh."

"The village was attacked, you know? While we were at Naraku's castle." My eyes went wide: I didn't know that! Kagome stares at me in surprise. "You were unconscious, remember? You didn't saw the village… don't worry, there isn't serious damage: your dad is busy helping to fix the buildings…"

"Who attacked…?"

"Naraku sent the big saimyoushou to kidnap the children… Sasami put up a good fight. I believe that that was her first fight: After she received a crash course on 'kitsune bi' (courtesy of Shippo), somehow scared the saimyoushou away… or Naraku summoned them, I don't know."

"Feh!"

"She looks like a mummy. A frantic mummy: Sesshomaru told her that he want her to train in fight back there in their castle." Kagome smiles even wider. "She's still pulling at her hair, because of that!"

"Ouw. So the village is being reconstructed, huh?"

"Hai." I stare out of the window. Damn it! I must have a bit of claustrophobia, I want to take get out of here. "What is it?"

"I'm bored here. I want to get out: I'm not an indoor dog."

":_laughs_: Try to do that now, and your dad will drag you back in again!"

I snort… and I think I recall something from the battle.

"How's father?"

"Pissed at Naraku. He received minor burns from Naraku's miasma, but he already healed. He had been worry about you… and believe it or not, Sesshomaru had been also worry about you."

"Feh. I know that. I think I smell father the other night and Sesshomaru was here this morning."

Father is really a strange dog. He hid his fighting skills not because he didn't want Naraku to know how strong he is, but… for testing Naraku, Aniki and myself.

Feh. He says that I lack grace and that I should use my poison talons. The problem is that I don't have poison talons. Just Aniki and him, not me.

"Your brother was here this morning? What for?"

"Feh."

"Inu-chan?"

"Hmpf."

"Inu-chan!"

"We reached an agreement." I explain and Kagome has her eyed wide open. "A truce… we… will… Err… hostilities are over. Officially. We'll help each other if we have too…"

Kagome's mouth is wide open she stares at me several seconds and I shrug. I slurp my broth as if nothing happened. And then… Kagome hugs my neck!

"Inu-chan! I'm So Happy for you! I'm So Proud Of You! That's So Great!"

"Feh. Big deal."

I eat in silence. I'm not eating fast, yesterday I ate fast and I almost throw out. Kagome smiles at me again.

"Your dad is very funny. He went with me to my time."

":_chokes_: WHAT?"

":_blushes_: He wanted to meet my Mom. Don't ask me how, but he could cross through the well. Mom thinks that he's a cute guy. :_deep blush_: They talked about us."

":_stares_:"

"… He asked me about us, I told her and he wanted to meet Mom. They talked a lot."

":_blushes_: I don't think that that is funny! It's embarrassing! How can you say that _THAT_ is funny?"

"Nope. What I think is funny is the jokes he pulls sometimes: During lunch, Sesshomaru almost choked at one of them!"

"Why?"

"We were talking about his marriage, and in a moment of silence, he says '_It would be great to marry again… perhaps this time I would sire a daughter'_… I have never seen Sesshomaru so out of himself!"

":_blank stare, mouth open_:"

"He's really sweet and patient with Shippo, Rin, and Aoshi and with the village kids. He lets them play you know… He says that after you recover… he's going to travel… He told Sesshomaru that he has no intentions of claming the throne"

"I know: he told me that last night."

"Really?"

"He asks me to join him. He was babbling something about my poison talons and that he wants to teach me some maneuvers."

"Poison Talons? You don't have poison talons!"

"He insists that I have them."

"…"

"Feh."

"Are you going with him?"

"Nani? Are you crazy? We still have shards to look for!"

"But you want to go, I can see it in your eyes…"

I sigh. Kagome-chan is right, I would love to go with my father to that travel… and prove him wrong about my poison talons. But I can't leave my pack behind, not Kagome… Besides, I'm nervous…"

"We have been looking for the last shard for the last 3 years. Naraku still doesn't know where is it… besides, if you go, I'll have some time to study in my time, and the rest… we all need a vacation and You need to get to know your dad… besides, sounds kinda fun."

"But… :_whines_:"

"Lucky you! If you weren't sick, I would have 'o' word you already!" She says very angry. "Have you finished yet?"

":_final slurp_: Yes!"

"Argh, Inu-Yasha! That's disgusting." Kagome gathers the bowl and put it aside. "Your father is waiting for you to recover. As long as you can stand again, he will leave, with or without you. Your brother is also waiting for you recovery to leave. Now: how do you feel? How is your stomach?"

"Getting better… As always: my body is special!"

"Hmpf. Go back to sleep, that poison was really strong, you know."

"Kagome! I'm not a whelp, I don't want to go to sleep!"

"I'm turning this light off, If you need something, I'm right in the next room!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome smiles at me. I lay down, I know that smile. It means that if I don't do what she wants, she'll 'osuwari' me. She tuck my covers, kisses my forehead and turns the light off.

"Oyasumi, Inu-Yasha. Have sweet dreams."

"Feh… Oyasumi Kagome."

She leaves the room and I stare at the door…

The problem is that I don't want to go to sleep yet!

:_whines_: Damn!

**The End.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** Look into my eyes… that's it, easy… that's it… now, repeat after me: I'll review this chapter, I'll review this chapter…


End file.
